Tu aurais pu être heureux
by Bilberry
Summary: Harry n'accepte pas son homosexualité et quitte Draco pour épouser Ginny. Draco fuit alors l'Angleterre pour San Francisco. Il revient 5 ans plus tard, chamboulant tout dans la vie d'Harry dont le mariage est un échec. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclaimer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour les premiers chapitres… et oui, la patience est une vertu ! ;))

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre .

**Paring: **Harry / Draco (quoi d'autre ???)

**Note:**

Voilà, la tite partie de blabla de l'auteur. Mais bon, j'aime bien. Alors voilà d'abord **MERCI** à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée pour ma première fic!!! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, si elle est là, c'est quelque part grâce à vous ! (Soyez fières ! ;))

Ensuite, (oui encore) Merci à ma belle princesse,** Lunapix, **car elle me donne du courage, qu'elle corrige mes brouillons (parfois mdique, faut l'avouer) et qui est là quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'adore ma Belle. (**NdB : non mais, j'ai une fierté, je ne corrige aucun brouillon merdique moi !! Je t'adore aussi ma belle :p)**

**Tu aurais pu être heureux…**

Le vent soufflait ce jour-là sur Poudlard. Un vent chaud et doux qui, doucement, faisait tomber les feuilles des arbres. Il faisait bon.

Le jeune homme marchait doucement, profitant de la sensation du vent sur son visage pâle.

Il était heureux.

Arrivé près d'un grand saule pleureur au bord du lac, il écarta la branche et regarda l'homme qui l'attendait. Qu'il était beau…

Harry Potter était là, assis contre le tronc de l'arbre, les yeux au loin.

- Salut toi, dit Draco pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Harry, tourna la tête et lui fit un mince sourire.

- Salut….

Le blond marcha lentement, s'accroupti et donna un baiser à son amant. Baiser auquel le Gryffondor répondit, sans grande conviction toutefois, ne laissant pas le temps à Draco d'approfondir le baiser, avant de se reculer.

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser idiot ! Après la merveilleuse nuit que nous avons passé, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un simple baiser te fait peur ! Allez approche-toi ! Rit Draco.

- Draco, nous devons parler, répondit Harry d'une voix calme, trop calme.

Le Serpentard se recula vivement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Bien. Alors dis-moi Potter. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Sa voix était curieuse. Après tout, le fait que Harry ne l'embrasse qu'à peine et le fait qu'il voulait lui « parler » n'était pas forcément un mauvais présage… Mais cela n'avait rien de rassurant non plus.

- Malfoy, je… je… commença le brun.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le tout de suite ! Ne me fais pas attendre pour rien !

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

- C'était une erreur. Toi, moi… tout ça… ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer. Je ne suis pas homosexuel moi. Ni même bisexuel ! Ces dernières semaines avec toi, c'était pour voir quoi, un jeu…

- C'est une blague ? Je t'ai déjà connu plus drôle Potter, éructa Draco, sarcastique.

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux Malfoy. Ce n'est pas une blague, répondit Harry. Tout ça c'était une erreur, une mascarade, de la rigolade… Choisis le terme que tu veux, je m'en fous. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tout ça n'était rien. Et je t'avoue que je vais oublier ce passage de ma vie le plus vite possible et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment Harry pouvait dire des choses pareilles ?! Il ne pouvait y croire. Il se moquait de lui, c'était la seule solution.

Il plongea alors ses yeux gris dans les deux émeraudes en face de lui.

Harry était sérieux. Et il croyait ce qu'il disait.

- OUBLIER?! Donc pour toi tout ça n'était qu'un jeu Potter ? demanda sèchement Draco.

- Je suis avec Ginny, tu le sais bien ! dit Harry. Et puis je te l'ai dit, je ne suis PAS homosexuel ! Je n'aime PAS les hommes ! Tu vois, c'est pas mon truc… Moi, j'aime les femmes. Tu sais, longues jambes, parfum de violettes et grosse poitrine.

- Tu n'aimes pas les hommes ? Mais mon cher Potty, ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire hier soir ! Mieux encore, tu en redemandais. Arrête de dire des conneries Potter, je t'ai fait prendre ton pied comme jamais tu le prendras avec une femme, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Ils se tenaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, se fusillant du regard. L'un pour éviter de réfléchir et de s'avouer que ce que disait l'homme en face de lui puisse être vrai, l'autre parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison.

Draco ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, tout allait trop vite.

Il y avait quelques minutes à peine, il embrassait Harry. Il s'imaginait continuer leur

aventure clandestine, remplie de baisers passionnés au détour des couloirs.

Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il avait besoin de sa dose-Potter. Il se droguait à lui, était devenu dépendant, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Homosexuel, affirma Harry en détachant chaque mot distinctement.

- A qui veux-tu le faire croire ? Cracha son vis-à-vis.

- J'aime Ginny. Tu comprends ça ? Je suis le Sauveur, le Survivant. Et un Survivant hétérosexuel.

- Mais comment peux-tu être aveugle à ce point ? dit Draco d'une voix trop calme. Te connais-tu donc si peux ? MAIS OUVRE LES YEUX, BORDEL ! Tu ne vois pas que les semaines que tu as passées avec moi sont les meilleures de ta vie ? Que jamais tu n'avais été aussi rayonnant qu'après qu'on ait fait l'amour ! Et si toi, tu n'es pas fichu de le voir, moi je le peux.

Prenant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, le blond continua :

- Tu sais Potter, il faut être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis. Je te connais par cœur, je t'ai étudié, je connais chacune de tes expressions, chacun de tes tics, ce que tu aimes et ce que tu détestes. Et crois-moi tu aimes les hommes ! Ose encore une fois dire le contraire !

- TA GUEULE MALFOY ! Hurla Harry

- Allez dis-le, Monsieur le Survivant ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le ! Contra Draco.

Et sans qu'il ne pût faire quoique ce soit, un Harry fou de rage lui envoya son poing dans la figure, l'envoyant valser au pied du tronc. Le Gyffondor le toisa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Il se pencha, prit le visage de Draco entre son pouce et son index et le tourna vers lui.

- Ne. M'Approche. Plus. Jamais. Malfoy, siffla-t-il à deux centimètres du visage pâle du Serpentard. Je te hais. Tout en toi me répugne. Ton arrogance, ta richesse, ton homosexualité…Tu es immonde.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

- Si je te suis si détestable alors pourquoi as-tu trompé la belette femelle avec moi ? éructa Draco.

Le Gryffondor revint sur ses pas et se tourna vers le blond, un sourire sournois sur le visage.

- Oh, je ne t'ai pas dis ? Je suis fiancé avec Ginny. On va se marier et je serais le plus heureux de monde. Sans toi… Disons que notre histoire était…un brûlage de pantalon !

- T'es beaucoup trop jeune Ducon, tu fous ta vie en l'air. Répondit le Serpentard.

- Trop jeune ? La vie m'a appris à ne pas attendre Malfoy.

Et sans un mot de plus, Harry quitta les lieux, se dirigeant vers le château. C'était prenant des préparatifs de mariage.

Draco resta là, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur du vide. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser, pas après tout ça, pas après toutes ces nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pas après ces baisers volés… Pas après qu'il ait failli lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il porta sa main à son visage et massa sa joue où l'hématome commençait à apparaître. C'est qu'il frappait fort en plus.

Il serra les dents. Fort. Très fort.

Il avait une grosse boule à l'intérieur, qui faisait mal, comme de lave en fusion. Et en même temps il se sentait vide, horriblement vide.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une chute sans fin, que jamais il ne s'arrêterait de tomber dans ce trou béant qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, il chercha un point de repère, quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, mais rien ne vint. Il était perdu.

Et il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Cette journée qu'il avait d'abord trouvé si belle et si agréable, s'était révélé être pire qu'une tempête de neige.

Il se leva, hagard, se tourna vers l'arbre et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le tronc, se brisant quelques phalanges au passage. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il passa ses bras autour du saule pleureur et posa son front contre le bois.

- Bordel Harry…

Et il se jura que plus jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aimerait qui que ce soit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Trois mois plus tard…_

Il faisait beau en cette journée d'août, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et une légère brise empêchait la chaleur d'être étouffante.

Aujourd'hui, le peuple sorcier était en effervescence. Aujourd'hui, leur héros national, le Survivant, le Sauveur, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort se mariait avec la sœur de son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter épousait Ginny Weasley.

Ça, c'était la version officielle. La belle et grande version. Celle qui était dans la tête de tous ces écervelés, celle qui faisait soupirer les plus cruches en disant « que c'est romantique ! », celle que tout le monde croyait.

Mais pour Draco Malfoy, aujourd'hui, Harry Potter faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il était là, dans tout sa splendeur, adossé contre un arbre devant l'église.

Il avait un dernier message à passer à Harry. Un dernier et ultime message.

Il regarda sa montre. Dans environ trois minutes, les nouveaux « Monsieur et Madame Potter » sortiraient de l'édifice, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Mariés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Les grandes portes de l'église s'ouvrirent et les nouveaux mariés apparurent, tout sourire.

Quittant Ginny des yeux pour regarder devant lui, Harry aperçut la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir : Draco Malfoy.

Harry était content. Si on lui posait la question, il répondrait qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Après tout, il venait de légalement devenir le frère de Ron.

Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il était content. Juste content. Pour la plupart des gens, leur mariage était l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie. Mais bizarrement, pour lui, non. Il se rappelait avoir été plus heureux lors de sa victoire ou encore lorsqu'il avait accepté d'être le témoin du mariage de Ron et Luna.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de l'ex-Serpentard.

Il le regardait avec une étrange lueur qui brillait dans ses orbes gris. Lueur qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Puis, lentement il vit les lèvres de Draco se muer et former un mot qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre.

Un mot, un seul et unique mot.

« Adieux ».

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?? Après tout, même s'il l'avait rejeté, Harry savait qu'il reverrait Draco, dans les rues de Londres ou encore dans une soirée du Ministère.

Et quelque part, ça le rassurait car, durant toutes ces années, il était resté un point stable dans sa vie, une présence (même si parfois très désagréable) qui faisait partie de son équilibre. Il était en quelque sorte devenu un point vital de son existence, sans vraiment en avoir l'air.

Puis il comprit, cette lueur dans les yeux du blond… De la douleur, de la haine, de la mélancolie, de la détermination… de la résignation.

Draco partait. Et pour toujours, pour longtemps. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le blond était incapable de mentir par les yeux par quiconque sachant lire en lui. Harry savait lire.

Et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que c'était bel et bien la dernière fois qu'il le verrait, il était trop tard.

Draco Malfoy était parti.

Et cela lui fit mal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco arriva directement dans l'appartement meublé qu'il avait acheté avant de quitter l'Angleterre.

Il lâcha le portoloin et se laissa tomber dans le grand canapé blanc qui faisait face à la baie vitrée.

Il laissa son regard divaguer sur la baie de San Francisco, passant du Golden Gate à Alcatraz, en passant par le ciel étoilé. Après tout, il n'était que trois heures du matin ici.

Il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Finalement, il ne savait pas si ça avait été vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir été dire adieu à Harry.

Car, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire croire, il souffrait. Horriblement.

Le voir comme ça, avec sa _femme_ l'avait blessé à un point difficilement imaginable. Ils avaient l'air si beaux, si heureux, si… parfaits. Ça aurait pu être lui… ça aurait dû être lui !

Non… Il devait oublier, tout oublier. Harry était du passé, douloureux certes, mais il devait faire une croix dessus.

Il releva la tête et scruta une fois de plus l'horizon.

- Tu aurais pu être heureux Harry… murmura-t-il, les yeux au loin.

Même s'il avait été forcé de sortir de sa vie, il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas Ginny, Harry aimait les hommes. Il venait tout simplement de faire ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui, une fois de plus. Et il n'était pas heureux… Ses yeux verts n'avaient aucun pétillement qui brillait, comme lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Draco se maudit mentalement. Il ne devait PLUS y penser… Enfin, il se laissa jusqu'au levé du jour pour ruminer ses souvenirs après, il le chasserait de son esprit, définitivement.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les heures passèrent, et bientôt, les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent l'horizon.

C'était l'heure. Aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy commençait sa nouvelle vie, loin, très loin de son passé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Voilà….Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Ca fait plaisir !_

_Alors je me cache ? Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ? __**(NdB : On aime !!)**_

_Surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez, si vous n' aimez pas, si vous avez des critiques à faire ou encore des compliments,…._

_Et puis une tite revieuw ça fait toujours plaisir ! (autrement dit, ça me rend folle de joie :p)_

_Alors je continue ?? Je vous retrouve pour la suite ? ____**(NdB : Oui, oui, la suite, la suite… Dites-lui qu'on veut la suite !!!)**_

_Bisous tous doux !!_

_Bilberry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclaimer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour les premiers chapitres… et oui, la patience est une vertu ! ;))

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre .

**Paring: **Harry / Draco (quoi d'autre???)

**Note :**

Je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour les encouragements que j'ai eu !! Que ça fait plaisir !! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous continuerez à aimer cette histoire.

Je sais que je me répète, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Merci à **Lunapix** pour son boulot merveilleux et pour ce qu'elle m'offre chaque jour. Que ferais-je sans toi ma belle ?

Merci de tout cœur également à Ariane, qui lit mon travail sans me juger, qui m'encourage et qui me donne chaque jour une petite dose de bonheur. Merci d'être là et d'être ce que tu es Poussin.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous !

Revenir

Draco Malfoy, assis sur son divan installé devant la gigantesque baie vitrée, regardait l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague.

Il observait pour la dernière fois avant une date indéterminée ce qui avait été sa ville d'accueil ces cinq dernières années.

Devant lui, se tenait le Golden Gate, fier et flamboyant, dans sa couleur rouge provocatrice. Plus loin, se trouvait Alcatraz dont l'histoire était chargée de légendes et de mystères.

Et puis, il repensa à ses rues qui montaient et descendaient, telles des montagnes russes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu du mal à s'y habituer ! A Londres, tout était si plat !

San Francisco lui manquerait. Ses tramways, son ambiance, son animation, son port, son charme un peu maladroit… Il avait réussi à trouver dans cette ville l'équilibre qui lui avait manqué il y a quelques années de cela.

Draco secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées. Il ne devait plus repenser à son passé, tout ça était si loin derrière lui maintenant.

Et son retour en Angleterre ne changerait rien. Il était quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. Avec le même nom, certes, mais diamétralement différent.

Il était maintenant un redoutable homme d'affaires, son empire était colossal et toute sa fortune avait été construite de ses propres mains.

Mais voilà, son père était mort et tôt ou tard, il devrait bien prendre en charge les affaires familiales.

Ce jour était arrivé.

Il soupira et se leva du canapé.

- T'ais-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais beau quand tu étais perdu dans tes pensés ? dit une voix sur sa droite.

Tournant la tête, il vit un jeune homme châtain qui le regardait en souriant.

- Oui Logan. Mais de toute façon je suis tout le temps beau, répondit Draco, implacable.

Que fais-tu là ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu n'aimais pas les adieux.

Logan avait perdu son sourire. Ces dernières semaines avaient été houleuses, ils s'étaient disputés de nombreuses fois sur le retour de Draco en Angleterre, et parfois même, violemment.

- Ne pars pas ! déclara-t-il simplement.

- Merlin, Logan ! soupira l'anglais. On en a déjà discuté. Je _dois _partir, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas le _choix._

- Laiss- moi venir avec toi alors ! S'exclama Logan.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis riche, beau… On est pareil toi et moi ! Je suis fait pour toi. Et toi pour moi, affirma-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses que j'aille acheter un manoir en Angleterre pour qu'on aille y vivre tous les deux ! C'est la meilleure solution !

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, s'énerva Draco. Oui, tu es riche. Oui, tu es beau. Mais je ne suis _absolument _pas fait pour être avec toi ! Je te l'ai dit ! Toi et moi c'était sympa, on s'est bien amusé, point barre, on passe à autre chose ! Je retourne en Angleterre. Sans toi.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais n'oublie pas quelque chose Dray, entre nous c'était autre chose qu'une histoire de fesses, et tu le sais. Ne crois pas que je vais oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es à moi et je te le prouverai.

Sur ces mots, il fonça sur Draco et lui donna un baiser violent, lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Dray le repoussa et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire, le faisant tomber en arrière.

Draco : 1, Logan : 0.

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça Draco, crois-moi ! cracha le châtain. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je t'aurais Draco, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.

Les yeux clairs du jeune homme flamboyaient de détermination et de rage, il ne laisserait certainement pas les choses se passer comme ça !

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la grande maison que l'anglais avait acheté quatre ans auparavant.

Draco porta sa main à sa lèvre et y essuya le sang qui coulait. C'est qu'il avait mordu fort en plus.

- Bordel Logan, tu fais chier ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Des disputes comme ça, il y en avait eu des centaines et des centaines. Mais d'habitude, elles se terminaient en coucherie, généralement à même la moquette.

Seulement là, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Blaise l'attendait pour onze heures pile et il se flattait d'être ponctuel.

Il regarda sa montre : 2h56.

4 minutes.

Il respira un grand coup et fit une dernière fois le tour de sa maison.

Il en aimait chaque pièce. Cette maison, c'était la sienne. Il avait tout décoré selon ses propres goûts et avait réussi à faire de ce palais, un endroit luxueux (c'était un Malfoy !) mais confortable.

2h59.

Il prit le portoloin posé sur la cheminée, le même qu'il y a cinq ans. Regardant une dernière fois la ville qui s'offrait à lui, il actionna l'objet magique.

- Goodbye America…

Et c'est sur ce dernier murmure qu'il disparut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entra dans le petit café et chercha son amie du regard. Comme toutesles deux semaines, Hermione et lui prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble pour se raconter les dernières nouvelles.

Elle était là, assise à leur table habituelle, en train de lire un livre… pour changer.

- Salut, lui dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione était devenue belle. Mais pas de ces beautés extravagantes qui en mettent plein la vue mais de cette beauté particulière et indéfinissable. Un petit rayon de soleil qui illuminait son visage, ce sourire tendre, cette intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette… Elle ressemblait à ces femmes qui en ont vu trop dans une vie mais qui vont de l'avant.

- Ca va, ça va, répondit-il, sans grande conviction toutefois.

- Tu prends quoi ? Questionna Hermione.

- Un café merci.

Hermione commanda les boissons et attendit qu'elles arrivent avant d'attaquer.

- Elle est encore rentrée tard hein ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il était fatigué. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était marié avec Ginny et si pour tout le monde, cet état de fait était un vrai compte de fée, pour lui ce n'était qu'une immense mascarade.

Depuis peu il se rendait compte qu'elle rentrait tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Lorsqu'il lui demandait où elle était, elle l'ignorait, ou bien elle disait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de boulot. Il lui avait téléphoné à 17h… elle était déjà partie.

- Harry ? l'appela Hermione

Sortant de ses sombres pensés, Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle adorait Ginny, mais tout ça devait s'arrêter.

Au début, la première année, tout le monde attendait la venue d'un bébé… mais rien ne vint.

Personne ne s'en formalisa, après tout, ils étaient encore si jeunes…

Alors on espéra l'année d'après, puis celle d'après et la suivante, mais Ginny ne s'est jamais retrouvée enceinte.

Tout doucement, Hermione avait vu Harry s'éteindre, il était devenu plus triste, plus renfermé, plus vide…

Et puis, après des mois et des mois de harcèlement, elle avait su.

Ginny trompait Harry.

Qu'il était beau le conte de fées ! D'habitude le conte s'arrête à « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »… Mais généralement, c'est dans cette phrase que l'on ment le plus.

Ici, le prince et la princesse n'étaient pas heureux. Et il n'y avait pas d'enfant.

Bien sûr, Ron ignorait tout. Car lui, il croyait encore au conte de fées et ni Harry, ni Hermione, n'avait le courage de lui briser ce rêve.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Questionna Hermione.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? La faire suivre ? Lui interdire de sortir de la maison ? La lier pour être sûr qu'elle soit là quand je rentre ? répondit-il, la voix amère.

- Divorce, fit- elle.

- Non !

- Ok… fais comme tu veux. Mais tiens moi au courant.

- Je le ferai Herm'.

Le silence prit place entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensés. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Harry reprit la parole.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ma belle ?

- Bien, je vais bien. Mon boulot est prenant et ça me laisse peu de temps avec mon chéri mais tout va bien.

Puis elle regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- Merlin ! Que le temps passe vite !

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, Blaise et moi hébergeons un ami qui reviens des Etats-Unis, le temps qu'il se trouve une maison, répondit Hermione

- Un ami ? Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

- Devine ! Tu as droit à cinq questions pour trouver !

Hermione faisait des cachotteries maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça ! La jeune femme avait un regard espiègle, presque joueur…

Mais Harry, qui n'avait rien remarqué et adorait les défis accepta le marché sans plus de cérémonie.

- Homme ou Femme ?

- Homme.

- Je le connais ? Si oui depuis quand ?

- On le connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans.

- Ah… Il était donc à Poudlard avec nous. Quelle maison ?

Maintenant Harry avait franchement l'air intéressé.

- Ça, c'est trop facile ! Poses-en une autre ! rit Hermione.

Le brun bougonna un peu. Si en plus il ne pouvait pas poser les questions qu'il voulait… Mais il trouverait !

- Bien… alors la couleur de cheveux ?

- Blond !

- Famille ?

- Fils unique et, à ce que je sache, célibataire.

- Bon… il me reste une question !!! Alors voyons : Cet un homme, blond, fils unique et non marié, qui était avec nous à Poudlard et qui à vécu aux Etats-Unis… Pfffff… C'est dur…

Ai-je été proche de lui ?

- Proche ?... Mais tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là… Mais, disons que tu le connaissais _très_ bien.

- Mmmm… C'est bizarre, si je connaissais très bien cette personne, je ne devrais pas avoir tant de mal à trouver qui c'est… Mais je vais trouver !! Tu verras, je vais trouver !

- Oui ben quoiqu'il en soit, moi je dois y aller 'Ry ! Je te laisse cogiter ?

- Ok ma belle !

Et avant qu'elle ne sorte du café il cria : Et ne t'étonne pas de me voir débarquer chez toi pour te dire la réponse !!

Hermione ne retourna, un petit sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- On verra Harry, on verra. Cherche bien.

Harry resta encore un long moment dans le café, réfléchissant au « mystère-Hermione » comme il l'avait appelé…

Mais qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Justin Finch-Fletchley ? Impossible, il était parti en Thaïlande…

Colin Crevey ? Il était aux Etats-Unis récemment… Mais il avait un frère, Dennis.

Un ami blond…

Il releva la tête, paya les cafés et sortit prendre l'air… Il trouverait, foi de Potter !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Welcome Home !

Et avant que Draco Malfoy ait pu faire quoique ce soit, une énorme masse lui fonça dessus.

- Blaise ! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais là, je crois que tu es en train de m'étouffer !

Blaise se détacha et regarda Draco, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux meilleurs amis ne s'étaient plus vus. Evidemment, Hermione et Blaise avait fait le voyage pour les grandes occasions mais bon, ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Draco !! Le retour du gay le plus sexy de Grande-Bretagne !

- De Grande-Bretagne ? Du monde tu veux dire !

Et les deux compères partirent dans de grands éclats de rire.

- Et bien ! Je vois qu'on ne s'embête pas ici ! dit une voix derrière eux.

Draco se retourna et fit face au nouvel arrivant.

- Bonjour Hermione !! la salua-t-il dans un sourire colgate avant de lui donner la bise. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, merci, répondit-elle. Par contre j'ai lu un livre dernièrement et il faut ABSOLUMENT que je t'en parle !

Et elle rajouta plus bas, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je ne te dis pas, ici c'est tous des incultes ! Impossible d'avoir une bonne conversation cultivée ! Enfin, maintenant, tu es là !

- J'ai entendu ça ! intervint Blaise en riant. Et maintenant : Champagne !!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel… Toujours le premier à boire celui-là !

- Chéri ! gronda Hermione. Tu oublies que pour Draco, il est trois heures du matin ! Je crois qu'il a plutôt envie de se reposer ! La fête, ce sera pour après.

Et se tournant vers Draco :

- Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ?

- S'il te plait, ce serait gentil, répondit le blond, sentant tout le poids de sa précédente dispute avec Logan lui retomber d'un coup sur les épaules.

- Suis-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Et Draco obéit. Ils prirent un grand escalier et s'arrêtèrent devant une simple porte en bois sur laquelle il y avait un écriteau marqué « Draco ».

Celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione et leva un sourcil circonspect.

- C'est pour que tu t'y retrouves, au début…

Le regard qui était d'abord interrogatif, se fit incrédule. Comme s'il pouvait se _perdre_…

- Je te laisse Dray. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais en bas.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant d'ajouter :

- Ah oui !... Ravie de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous Monsieur Malfoy !

Draco poussa la porte de la chambre et entra.

Les couleurs étaient très… Serpentardes. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit immense dont la couette était couleur émeraude et aux bordures argentées.

Les murs étaient gris clair, la moquette douce et foncée, et donnait qu'une seule envie : se mettre à pieds nus dedans.

Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière du jour entre les grands rideaux verts.

En face de celles-ci se trouvait une porte qui menait à la salle de bains attenante.

Enfin salle de bains… On pouvait tout aussi bien dire salle de piscine… Les Zabini avaient toujours été ostentatoires.

Sur les murs se trouvaient des écharpes aux couleurs de son ancienne maison, des photos souvenirs de son passé montrant les deux amis dans divers endroits…

Sur le couvre-lit se trouvait un mot avec la belle écriture d'Hermione : « _ Blaise a tenu à faire la décoration !_ ».

Il sourit et se coucha en travers du lit, les mains derrière sa tête.

Ca faisait cinq ans qu'il n'était pas revenu. Pour le moment, il n'était pas encore confronté à ce pays qu'il avait fuit. Mais demain…

Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé indéfiniment ici. Il devrait sortir, revoir le Chemin de Traverse, être dévisagé par ces gens qui le connaissaient, revoir les anciens de Poudlard…

Draco ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à affronter tout ça.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry rentrait chez lui, profitant de l'air doux qui embaumait ces derniers jours d'août.

Il était concentré sur le défi posé par Hermione.

Mais qui était-ce ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Mais en vain. Dès qu'il pensait avoir trouvé une quelconque piste, une élément parmi le peu d'informations qu'il avait, réfutait son hypothèse.

Il franchit la grande grille de sa maison et s'avança dans l'allée.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, il chercha des yeux un indice lui permettant de savoir si sa femme était rentrée.

- Ginny ? Appela-t-il

Pas de réponse.

Il soupira.

Aujourd'hui c'était leur anniversaire de mariage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Bonjour !!!_

_Alors, cette suite, elle vous plait ? J'espère en pas vous avoir déçu(e)s !!!_

_Je continue ? Je me cache ? Je bosse comme une dingue pour faire le prochain chapitre ?_

_Surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ___

_Gros bisous tout doux !!!!_

_Bilberry_

_Normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes celles qui ne sont pas anonymes. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un (faute impardonnable !), surtout dites-le moi !_

Rar :

**Misscerise : **Merci pour ta super review !! J'étais toute contente ! Que penses-tu de la suite ? Bon, bien sûr là on ne sait pas encore grand-chose surtout sur la vie de Draco…Par contre, la vie d'Harry, tu peux facilement voir à quoi ça ressemble. Pour sa réaction quant au retour de Draco…surprise. Gros bisous !

**Zofia :** Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait tout plaisir !! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre (je croise les doigts !) et je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon début ! Bisous !!

**Vanou **: Oui, oui… toi aussi tu es là ma cocotte !!! Tu en penses quoi ? (Et ne me tape pas dessus parce que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas ensemble hein !!) Mais c'est chouette que tu sois venue lire mon tit chapitre ! Je t'adore ma Vanoushika chérie ! (Et fonce avec Yvan !!)… Tu liras ma suite ?

**Stef **: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plue !! Bisous

**Otite le Frite : **Coucou ! Normalement je t'ai répondu par email… mais en cas de doute, je te re-répond ici. Alors tu aimes aussi la suite ??? Et que penses-tu de ce qu'est devenu Draco ?? J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue surtout ! Gros bisous !

**Ariane :** Chalut Poussin ! Alors tu en penses quoi de ce chapitre ?? Tu aimes ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ? A la folie ? Pas du tout ? Je veux ton avis moi ! T'as vu, j'ai fait attention à ne pas trop mettre « le blond » pour ne pas te perturber !!! Et j'ai des choses « Compèrement » acceptables ! (Enfin pour le moment !) Gros bisous 'Richou chérie !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: **Bilberry

**Disclamer**: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating:** M (mais pas pour les premiers chapitres… et oui, la patience est une vertu!;))

**Attention: **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre.

**Paring: **Harry / Draco (quoi d'autre?)

**Note de Bilberry:**

Merci cette fois à ma Catouw qui lit tout en avant première et qui me dit son avis…et pour cette écoute journalière qui me soutient…et pour ces 20 minutes de courses qu'on a réussi ensemble tout à l'heure! lol Je savais qu'o pouvait le Faire! Merci pour ce que tu es…

Et évidemment à Lunapix pour être elle et faire tout le temps un boulot formidable…Tu me manque et n'oublie pas que je t'adore

La nuit, tous les chats sont gris…

Harry soupira et serra les dents.

Où était encore passée Ginny? 

Chaque année à cette date, ils allaient faire une longue marche en «amoureux», passait un petit temps sur le banc devant «leur» église puis se faisait un dîner en tête-à-tête au restaurant.

Et généralement, le lendemain, il y avait une belle photo bien romantique dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, montrant à quel point leur couple était parfait.

Mais apparemment, cette année, la tradition volerait en éclat.

Même si cela ne rendait pas vraiment Harry heureux, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là. Il aurait aimé que Ginny soit là… que sa _femme _soit là.

Qu'elle ne lui montre pas aussi clairement le pathétisme de leur mariage.

Qu'elle ne lui jette pas en pleine face la preuve que tout ça n'était rien.

Qu'elle ne lui donne pas la preuve de son échec.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vars la cuisine.

Aucun mot sur le frigo à son attention.

Evidemment.

Il prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et un verre avant de prendre la direction du salon. 

C'était une grande pièce aux murs blancs et aux rideaux épais. Un grand divan, accompagné de deux fauteuils, se trouvait autour d'une cheminée rappelant le temps lointain de Poudlard.

Harry s'affala sur le canapé et posa son trésor sur la table basse en face de lui.

Quitte à attendre Ginny, autant en profiter pour oublier un peu sa misérable vie, non?

Il se servit un verre et le but d'une traite. Il ferma les yeux.

Ça faisait mal. C'était bon.

Il s'en servit un autre et l'engloutit comme le premier.

Le whisky lui brûlait la gorge. Il sentait l'alcool circuler doucement dans ses veines. Le feu se répandait dans chaque partie de son corps. (Pour Dodo: tu sais qu'inconsciemment avant de mettre 'corps' j'avais mis cœur…bizarre non? – Dodo: Vi, j'avoue… Ça ne m'aurait pas choqué non plus…)

La grande pendule de l'entrée sonna la demie heure.

19h30… Tiens, c'est à cette heure qu'ils commençaient leur promenade d'habitude.

Enfin ça, c'était d'habitude.

Pris d'un élan de mélancolie, Harry se leva du divan et se dirigea vers une armoire dans le coin de la pièce.

Il y prit une grande caisse qu'il posa à même le sol. Il ouvrit le couvercle et sortit l'album photo se trouvant au- dessus de la pile.

C'était l'album de sa septième année.

La première photo montrait le trio infernal assis sous un arbre. Hermione tenait un livre en main, Ron avait un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour des épaules d'Harry. Tous trois souriaient.

Il tourna la page. Là, il était avec Ginny, la tenant dans ses bras. Son visage était rayonnant de bonheur comme si aucun malheur ne pouvait les atteindre.

Il arracha la photo et la déchira en deux. 

Une preuve de plus de son échec. Ils _avaient été _heureux…

Il arriva à la fin de l'album et regarda la dernière photo.

Un Harry de dix-sept ans était en avant-plan, les yeux dans le vague. Le photographe n'avait pris que son visage, qu'il avait placé sur un côté de la photo, permettant ainsi de voir ce qui se passait derrière Harry.

Et c'est ce qui justement se trouvait en arrière plan qui intéressa le brun.

Un jeune homme de grande beauté se tenait debout, son épaule appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, regardant Harry avant une expression indéchiffrable. 

Il était grand, blond, aristocratique, Serpentard… Il était Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy… murmura Harry.

Un Homme? Blond? De Serpentard? Donc de Poudlard… Mais…

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer sa réflexion, il entendit la clé qui tournait dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco se réveilla vers dix-huit heures. Il était tout endolori et resta de longues minutes à regarder le plafond, les yeux absents.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains/piscine. 

L'eau brûlante lui fit le plus grand bien. Il sentait lentement chacun de ses muscles se détendre et peu à peu, toute la tension qu'il avait éprouvée quelques heures plutôt fut totalement envolée.

Il passa près d'une demi-heure sous le jet d'eau, à simplement profiter de ce moment de répit, de ce calme avant la tempête, de cet instant où il ne pensait plus à rien.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la douche, il se noua une serviette autour de la taille puis se regarda dans le grand miroir en pied.

Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une écrevisse.

- Saleté de peau sensible! Grogna-t-il.

Il passa une autre demi-heure à se transformer en «sexy gay» comme disait Blaise.

Lorsqu'il descendit en bas, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver une surprise à son attention.

Théodore Nott se trouvait dans le salon, discutant joyeusement avec son hôte.

- Théo! S'exclama Draco.

Le jeune homme se retourna et offrit un sourire resplendissant au blond.

- Hello sexy boy! Répondit Théo en se jetant dans ses bras. Comment tu vas mon beau?

- Bien! Très bien! Mais que fais-tu là? Fit Draco tout sourire.

- Surprise! Intervint Blaise. Ca te plait? J'ai pensé que fêter ton retour à nous trois était une bonne idée. 

- Tu ne m'oublies pas un peu là? Ronchonna Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains.

- Mais non ma chérie! On t'adore tous! Répondit son cher et tendre en donnant les coupes de champagne qui se trouvaient sur le plateau à ses deux amis, morts de rire.

Une fois les coupes servies, chacun leva son verre et ils répétèrent en cœur:

- Au retour de Draco Malfoy!

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la première bouteille de champagne était vide et la joyeuse bande était maintenant très… joyeuse justement.

Mais bizarrement, ce fut ce moment-là que Blaise choisit pour avoir les explications qu'il attendait depuis cinq ans. Personne n'aurait demandé cela maintenant, mais Blaise n'avait jamais fait comme tout le monde… et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait.

- Dis, Dray, pourquoi t'es parti? 

Draco qui était en train de rire des grimaces de Théo tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Parce qu'il est temps que je sache. Il est temps qu'on sache Théo et moi. On était les meilleurs amis du monde et t'es parti comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire.

Te rends-tu compte combien ça a été pénible ces six mois sans que tu donnes le moindre signe de vie? Il est temps Dray.

Draco plongea ses yeux orages dans ceux noirs de sons vis-à-vis. Oui, il était temps. Il savait que cette fois il n'en réchapperait pas…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- Si je suis parti c'est à cause d'Harry, dit-il la voix basse.

- Harry…? Tu veux dire… Commença Hermione.

- Oui Herm'. Cet Harry là. Ton Harry. Le Harry Potter, Survivant national, Sauveur du monde sorcier, ton meilleur ami… le mari de Ginny Weasley.

Draco ferma les yeux. Ces derniers mots lui avait écorché la gorge tellement il avait été difficile de les prononcer. Même après toutes ces années, jamais un seul mot concernant le mariage d'Harry n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

Autour de lui, personne ne comprenait. Draco serait parti à cause de Potter? Mais c'était insensé!

- Mais pourquoi! S'exclama Théo au bout d'un certain temps, prononçant tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

- Pourquoi? C'est une longue histoire ça mon cher Théo. Je veux bien te donner l'explication mais à deux conditions. La première, c'est qu'aucun de vous ne m'interrompe. La seconde, c'est que vous ne posiez aucune question. Compris?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, dit calmement Draco en relevant la tête et en regardant chacun dans les yeux tour à tour. Je ne vais pas vous raconter en détail notre histoire mais dites-vous bien que tout ce que vous pouvez penser sur Potter et moi est faux.

Personne ne broncha, pas même Hermione.

- Lors de notre septième année, au mois d'avril environ, Potter et moi avons eu une dispute qui changea entièrement notre relation. Il était avec Weasley depuis environ un an lorsque ça s'est passé… Nous étions seuls dans un couloir et notre joute verbale s'était transformée en combat au corps à corps, comme d'habitude. Mais…

Il hésita un peu puis continua.

- J'avais réussi à le plaquer en dessous de moi et, pour le provoquer, je l'ai… embrassé. 

Son auditoire était estomaqué. Mais personne ne dit rien…

- Mais si je ne m'attendais pas à une chose, c'était bien qu'il me réponde, poursuivit Draco. Quand on s'est détachés, il m'a mis la plus grosse claque de ma vie et s'est enfui en courant en me disant de ne plus l'approcher… Je lui criais en retour qu'il savait où se trouvait ma chambre et que jamais il n'oserait y venir. C'est cette phrase qui a tout changé entre nous, pauvres ennemis aveugles. Je venais de mettre Potter au défi. Et Potter relève toujours les défis. 

Hermione sourit à la remarque, oui manifestement Draco connaissait vraiment bien Harry.

- Dans les premiers temps, il m'évita comme la peste… même nos joutes verbales avaient cessé. Vous en êtes vous rendu compte? Enfin soit… Après une énième dispute avec sa belette femelle, il est venu me retrouver dans ma chambre de préfet… et je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un dessin pour deviner la suite.

La surprise qui avait d'abord envahit Théo, Blaise et Hermione avait maintenant laissé place à l'incrédulité. Comme était-ce possible!

- Notre relation a duré trois mois environ. Trois mois intenses pendant lesquels Harry jouait double jeu entre Weasley et moi. Elle, elle l'avait le jour… moi, il me consacrait ses nuits. Puis il a voulu se marier et il m'a quitté. J'étais là à sa sortie de l'église… Je lui ai dit adieu et je suis parti. C'était trop dur de rester et de voir son bonheur si parfait, alors que je savais que tout ça était faux. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Potter n'a assumé notre relation. Pour lui, c'était juste un défi à relever. Il ne se croit même pas bisexuel… alors homosexuel, vous pensez… Enfin voilà, maintenant vous savez… Et moi, si je vous ai raconté tout ça, c'est que je dois être un peu saoul et je vais donc aller me coucher.

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du salon d'un pas chancelant.

- Tu l'aimais? L'interrompit Hermione.

Draco se retourna lentement et fit face à la jeune femme.

- Pas de question Hermione, je vous avais prévenu. Mais sache juste une chose, personne n'est au courant et jamais je n'avais raconté cette histoire… tu sais mon secret maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Et il sortit de la pièce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ginny? Appela Harry.

Aucune réponse.

Il se leva et alla voir dans l'entrée si sa femme était bel et bien rentrée. 

Elle était là, mettant sa veste au portemanteau.

-Ginny? Répéta le jeune homme. Où étais-tu?

Celle-ci l'ignora et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Là, elle appela Dobby et lui demanda de préparer une quiche lorraine pour le souper.

Harry qui l'avait suivit commençait doucement à s'énerver.

- Gin'! Je t'ai posé une question à ce que je sache! Où étais- tu!

Et elle partit dans le salon où traînait encore la bouteille de whisky, le verre et la caisse des albums photos.

- Réponds Ginny! S'exclama Harry en se postant devant elle, le fusillant du regard de toute sa hauteur.

Elle soupira et, comme si c'était la chose la plus pénible du monde, regarda enfin Harry.

- Bonsoir Harry. J'ai passé une bonne journée et toi? Dit-elle d'un ton des plus ironiques.

- Où étais-tu?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

La voix de Ginny était sans appel. Elle aura pu aussi bien dire « tire-toi pauvre con» que ça aurait fait aussi mal à Harry. 

Mais la rage était plus forte encore que son orgueil blessé.

-Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas! MAIS JE SUIS TOUJOURS TON MARI ET J'AI LE _DROIT_ DE SAVOIR Où TU ETAIS! Cria-t-il à bout de nerfs.

- Tais-toi Harry! Si je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas, c'est que ça ne te regarde pas! Fous-moi la paix à la fin! J'en ai marre! Tu m'étouffes! Tu comprends ça! S'écria Ginny dans une colère égalent presque celle de son «époux».

Voilà pourquoi, quand deux Gryffondors se mariant, il valaient mieux qu'ils ne se disputent pas. Ils avaient un caractère vif et partaient toujours au quart de tour.

Et ni la jeune femme rousse, ni le brun ne faisaient exception à la règle.

- Bien… Alors dis-moi tendre épouse… quel est son nom? Quel est le nom de l'homme avec lequel tu étais. Avec lequel tu es tous les soirs. Avec lequel tu me trompes.

Harry avait hésité longtemps avant de prononcer ces mots qui lui brûlaient la langue.

D'abord parce que c'était admettre cet état de fait et ensuite… parce qu'ils étaient vrais.

- Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi! Tu as bu.

Il avait gagné. Elle avait flanché... Les Gryffis ne savent pas mentir.

Oui, maintenant c'était une certitude… Il était cocu. 

- Menteuse. Tu ne sais pas mentir Ginny… Tu me dégoûtes! Cracha-t-il.

Et il prit la photo qu'il avait déchirée de la poche de son pantalon et lui jeta à la figure.

- Joyeux anniversaire _chérie_! Lança-t-il avec rage avant de sortir de chez lui en claquant la porte.

L'air frais lui fouetta le visage, essuyant les larmes de rages qui avaient débordé de ses yeux. 

Il avait mal.

Et il décida alors que cette nuit, ce n'est pas chez lui qu'il dormirait mais chez son seul soutien dans cette histoire: Hermione Granger.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut transplaner, il n'arriva pas à se focaliser sur la destination de son choix, tellement sa récente dispute avec Ginny occupait son esprit.

Tant pis, il irait à pied… marcher lui ferait du bien.

Ginny ramassa les différentes parties de l'image qu'Harry lui avait balancé et les assembla.

Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle découvrit la photo et soupira.

Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas mentit… Théo n'était pas là ce soir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La révélation de Draco avait profondément refroidi l'atmosphère. 

Personne ne disait mot, tous plongés dans leurs pensées où régnait le même sujet: Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter en couple.

Hermione était atterrée, comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir? Elle qui se disait si intelligente…

Quant à Blaise, une amertume profonde envers son «meilleur» ami s'était installée en lui. Pourquoi lui avoir caché ça aussi longtemps?

Ils furent tous interrompus dans les méandres de leur réflexion par la porte d'entrée.

Mais qui ça pouvait-il bien être? Il était deux heures du matin passées!

- J'y vais dit Hermione, ne supportant plus la tension de la pièce.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva un Harry épuisé sur son pallier.

Il avait les yeux rouges et une profonde tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. 

- Harry? Mais que fais-tu là! S'exclama Hermione, qui pour une fois, n'était pas vraiment sûre d'être ravie de le voir.

- Bonsoir 'Mione. Désolé de te déranger si tard mais… accepterais-tu de m'héberger cette nuit? 

Hermione soupira imperceptiblement. Harry avait besoin d'aide, ça se voyait, mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi à digérer la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Mais Harry était son ami… alors elle s'effaça et le laissa entrer.

- Qui est-ce? Cria Blaise depuis le salon.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de répondre car déjà son meilleur ami se dirigeait dans le salon.

A son entrée, Blaise se leva d'un bond et le toisa d'un regard glacial.

Il était trop tôt pour qu'il puisse parler à Harry sans envie de lui défoncer la tête. Car même s'il en voulait à Draco de ne lui avoir rien dit toutes ces années, il ne pouvait oublier que c'était l'homme en face de lui qui avait détruit en partie son meilleur ami.

Et Draco qui était à l'étage juste au dessus…

- Oh! Vous donniez une fête? Je suis vraiment désolée de vous interrompre, murmura Harry, tout piteux.

- C'est rien, assura Théo. On avait fini, j'allais m'en aller. Tu me rappelles Blaisou?

Ce dernier, sans quitter Harry du regard hocha la tête, et Théo transplana.

Blaise ferma les yeux et soupira, quand il cru être suffisamment calme, il plongea ses yeux foncés dans les deux émeraudes du jeune homme fasse lui qui le regardait d'un air presque…craintif.

- Que fais-tu là? Finit-il par dire d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Alors ça vous a plu? Ben j'espère en tout cas….Je vous avoue que je doute beaucoup quand j'écris car je sais jamais si j'en dit trop ou bien si c'est pas bien fait ou….enfin pleins pleins de questions et les encouragements que j'ai reçu mon vraiment motivée! Donc MERCI pour tout!_

_Je me demande ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre….dégoûté? Impatient? Furieux peut-être…_

_Et pour celles qui m'ont dit de continuer à bosser (ce que j'ai fait avec plaisir!) j'espère que leur attente n'a pas été trop longue…_

_Ce pendant je me doit de vous dire que le prochain chap' est pas encore commencer…Une vie de dingue en ce moment (mais ça on s'en fout:p)_

_Donc je ne sais pas quand il viendra mais je ferrais tout mon possible_

_Bisous Tout doux…et merci d'avoir lu!_

_Bilberry_

_**Rar:**_

**MLD:** Coucou! Je suis super contente que ma fic' te plaise….enfin elle te plait toujours j'espère! Et oui, Draco a trouvé un mec beau, riche et sur de lui….c'est là que je sors une phrase du style « qui se ressemble, s'assemble»….mais je préfère dire que Draco sait trouvé ce qui est beau! Lol Gros bisous

**sOad4ever :** Coucou! C'est vrai, tu adores? Chouette! Je suis désolée…je crois que le chap' n'est pas vraiment plus court que les précédents…mais si je els faits plus long je crois que je publierais 2 fois moins vite….mais si il y a une demande générale, alors je ferrai tout mon possible pour faire ce qui vous convient!;) Enfin j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue et que le suite te plaitsurtout! Dis moi quoi! Gros bisous

**Otite la Frite: **Coucou toi! Je suis trop contente que la suite te plaise et que tu continue à aimer mon travaille! J'ai bosser comme une malade et ça a donner ça….tu en penses quoi? J'espère que cette fois tu ne reste pas trop sur ta faim…Bon on est pas encore à LA rencontre mais elle approche...tout doucement. J'espère que ça te plaira! Gros bisous

**Laura Ellecéa: **Voilà une revieuw qui fait plaisir! J'espère que cette suite te plait! Merci de me lire! Gros bisous

**Misscerise: **Coucou toi! Tu aimes ma Mione? C'est vrai? Chouette alors! Je me demandais justement ce qu'on allait en penser! Déjà qu'elle est pas avec Ron…Moi aussi je l'aime bien pour le moment Je suis super flattée par tes compliments! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me touche! J'espère que tu aimes cette suite en tout cas! Gros Bisous

**Orson: **Voilààààààààààààààààà j'ai bossé comme une dingue! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes cette fic (qui n'est après tout que ma deuxième donc…auteur avoir gros doute sur ce qu'elle fait…) J'espère que les petites explications t'ont plues même si on ne sait pas encore le pourquoi du comment….Gros Bisous

**NEPHERIA: **Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta revieuw et j'espère que mon travail te plait toujours! Gros Bisous!

**Elena: **Voilàma suite! Bon, pas trop déçue que ça ne soit pas encore les retrouvailles? Et ça continue à te plaire au moins? J'espère sincèrement que oui!Merci pour tes compliments ça fait tout plaisir! Gros bisous

**chris52: **Salut toi! J'espère vraiment que cette suite t'a plu! J'ai fait de mon mieux dans des délais pas trop long!;) Gros gros bisous!Et Merci!

**Babou: **Coucou! Pas trop déçu que LE moment ne soit pas encore là? J'espère en tout cas que cette suite t'a plue! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements (oulàlà …une auteur toute émue!) Gros Bisous

**Ariane: **Hello Richou! Je t'avais dit que j'allais vite publier…quand je pense qu'on en parlais justement en FGS!lol Merci de me lire ma belle! Alors je t'ai perturbée en rien dans ce chapitre? (Tout en compèrement acceptable, pas trop de «le blond» je crois….Mais si il y a quoique ce soit dit-le!) J'espère que tout ça continue à te plaire et merci d'être là tous les jours et de me supporter dans mes crises existentielles (ce qui arrive souvent, faut avouer!)…Merci 1000 fois! and…Be Happy My dear (tien et si je parlais d'Oxford? Ca me rappellerait plein de souvenir et puis ce serait un petit clin d'œil rien que pour toi ma Belle!)

_Voilà…J'ai répondu à tout le monde (sauf à toi ma Dodo mais e t'expliquerai pourquoi ma Belle…) Et j'ai cru comprendre que tout le monde attendais LE moment…patience mes amis….Il parait que c'est une vertu! Lol_


	4. Chapter 4

La vie londonienne était comme arrêtée, endormie sous les étoiles

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour les premiers chapitres… et oui, la patience est une vertu ! ;))

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre .

**Paring: **Harry / Draco (quoi d'autre??)

**Note de Bilberry :**

Coucou !!

Euh..je crois que j'ai déjà assez de retard pour me permettre de mettre pleins de blabla ici (donc j'explique tout à la fin !)

Mais je tiens quand même à dire un énorme merci, encore et toujours à **Lunapix.**

Merci également à Catouw et Aria, pour avoir été là….D'avoir supporter ma mauvaise humeur et mon état « zombitique »….Je vous aime.

Recherches et solutions

La vie londonienne était comme arrêtée, endormie sous les étoiles. Une rue comme tant d'autres dans ce monde, une maison à porte rouge, un pallier… où un homme apparaît par magie.

Il lève sa main et appuie sur la sonnette. Il attend quelques instants et la porte rouge s'ouvre, donnant place à une jeune femme qui pourrait être très jolie si elle n'était pas si fatiguée.

- Théo ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sursauta Ginny en découvrant l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

- Bonsoir ma Belle ! Je te dérange ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, Théodore Nott rentra dans la maison des Potter.

- Théo, as-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ?? Harry aurait pu être là ! Et d'ailleurs que fais-tu ici ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Théo, sans répondre à la question, enleva sa veste, l'accrocha au portemanteau et se dirigea dans le salon. Ginny ne dit pas un mot et le suivit.

Elle le vit s'asseoir, déposer ses pieds sur la table basse, prendre un verre et se verser une longue rasade de whisky Pur Feu.

Il le but lentement, les yeux dans le vague, pensant à des choses que lui seul savait.

- Théo ?? Appela doucement la rousse.

Pas de réponse.

-Chéri ??

Toujours rien.

En désespoir de cause (et surtout par envie), Ginny se mit à califourchon sur Théo, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa en collant son corps au sien. La réaction fut immédiate. Le jeune homme à la fois surpris et mécontent la repoussa en soupirant, se décidant enfin à la regarder.

- Ginny, dit-il, tu sais bien que je déteste qu'on me dérange quand je réfléchis, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre !

- Ah… euh… oui… Balbutia Ginny.

Mais, reprenant du poil de la bête, elle continua :

-Mais n'empêche, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ! Je te rappelle que d'habitude Harry est là ! T'es inconscient…

L'homme la regarda droit dans les yeux et avec une lenteur affolante, souleva en un parfait arc de cercle son sourcil gauche avant de se lever avec nonchalance. Puis, toujours avec cet air froid et hautain, il se dirigea vers elle.

Arrivé devant elle, il la toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de se pencher afin de mettre leurs yeux à la même hauteur et lui murmura :

- Du calme mon petit chat….

Il se redressa, et retourna s'asseoir sur le divan tout en gardant sa nonchalance habituelle.

- Me crois-tu idiot ? Poursuivit-il. Je savais que Potter n'était pas ici. Figure-toi que j'ai passé la soirée chez Blaise et que tard dans la soirée, Môssieur s'est ramené avec une mine pitoyable…Vous avez dû vous disputez je suppose… Enfin soit, dès lors je suis parti et je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre une petite visite… Tu vois ? No stress, Darling !

- Ah euh… oui, excuse moi Théo…

- Excuses acceptées. Bon ! Et si on commençait les choses sérieuses ?

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une Ginny impatiente lui emprisonna la main et l'emmena à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la chambre conjugale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ouch….

Tel fut le premier mot de Draco Malfoy en ce début de journée. Peu glorieux, certes, mais sûrement le mieux qu'il pouvait faire avec un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans la tête.

Draco avait toujours détesté les hippogriffes.

Il soupira et prit son courage (inexistant) à deux mains pour tenter d'ouvrir un œil. Merci Merlin, une bonne âme avait pensé à fermer les rideaux, ce qui empêcha les rayons du soleil de lui brûler littéralement la rétine.

Premier œil : ouvert. Tentative pour le deuxième : effectuée avec succès.

Grâce à cela, Draco, qui tourna la tête vers la table de nuit, put apercevoir le flacon de potion

Anti-gueule de bois qui y était posé à côté du mot : « A mon avis, tu en auras besoin »

- Merlin, bénissez Hermione Granger….

Et sur ces mots, il s'assit péniblement sur le lit avant de boire la fiole d'une traite.

- Et maudissez le goût de cette potion… poursuivit-il.

Ce fut seulement au moment où l'eau chaude de la douche rentra en contact avec sa peau que Draco se réveilla totalement. Doucement, au fur et à mesure que les gouttes d'eau mouillaient son corps, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient, comme si chaque goutte contenait sa petite partie de mémoire.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tout dévoiler, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux face à la réaction que pouvaient avoir ses amis… Après tout, il était parti dès sa triste histoire finie, alors ce que pensaient ses proches était toujours un mystère.

Il regarda sa montre : 8h12.

Et fit la moue… il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir aussi tard…

Pour pouvoir atteindre la cuisine dans l'immense maison Zabini, le plus court était de traverser le salon.

Draco, qui était pressé d'avoir son café, était justement au milieu de celui-ci quand il se rendit compte qu'une masse de cheveux brun dépassait du dossier d'un des divans.

Mais à qui appartenaient donc ces cheveux ?! Ni Théo, ni Blaise (et encore moins Hermione !) avait une chevelure semblable à celle-là !

Intrigué, il avança à pas de loup, conscient que la personne dormait, fit un pas puis deux puis…

- Bonjour Draco ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

- Oh ! Bonjour Hermione. Répondit le jeune homme, oubliant instantanément sa curiosité.

- Tu veux un café ? Suis moi !

Et sans un mot se plus, elle rentra dans la cuisine, Draco sur ses talons.

Elle lui servit un tasse de café brûlant et lui tendit la tasse.

- Attention c'est chaud, prévint Hermione. Alors, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui, sa propre dose de caféine en main.

Draco but une gorgée en réfléchissant : comment allait donc se passer ses retrouvailles avec les rues londoniennes ?

- Je vais sans doute aller au Ministère pour aller chercher ce que mon père m'a légué, puis aller voir ce bon vieux Chemin de Traverse et là, j'irai voir un agent immobilier pour acheter une maison, répondit-il.

- Une maison ? Mais… Tu ne retournes pas vivre au Manoir avec ta mère ? Questionna Hermione, un peu surprise.

Draco la regarda et sourit.

- Non Herm', je suis grand maintenant et je n'ai pas envie de reprendre ma vie à Londres là où je l'ai laissée. J'ai refait ma vie pendant cinq ans à San Francisco, j'ai besoin de garder mon indépendance et cette liberté. Bon, tu vas me dire que le Manoir est déjà trop grand pour deux mais bon… Et puis ma mère ne sera jamais vraiment seule alors arrête de me faire ces yeux là !

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent mes yeux ?

- « Fils indigne ! » sourit Draco.

La jeune femme rit. Eh oui, quand Draco était avec ses amis, il connaissait plus ou moins le sens du mot « humour ».

Ils replongèrent dans leurs pensées respectives lorsqu'un bruit de pas dans les escaliers se fit entendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Blaise à l'air soulagé qui entra dans la cuisine.

- Ca va Blaise ? Demanda Draco.

- Euh, oui oui, tout va bien, aucun problème, répondit celui-ci.

Draco ne fut pas dupe du mensonge de son ami mais cependant ne dit rien. Il regarda ensuite sa montre et déclara :

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais une journée chargée m'attend et je ferais mieux d'y aller…

Il prit son manteau dans le hall d'entrée, fit la bise à ses hôtes, lorsque de faibles gémissements de douleur retentirent.

-C'est le gars sur le canapé qui fait ça ? Questionna Draco

Blaise et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard (qui n'échappa pas au blond) puis la jeune femme prit la parole :

- Oui, un ami est venu hier soir après que tu sois monté de coucher, et il nous a demandé de l'héberger. Mais apparemment notre canapé n'est pas très confortable… Allez, bonne journée Dray !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle précipita Draco vers l'extérieur et referma la porte.

- Et bien, soupira-t-elle, on a failli avoir un drame…

- Ouais… répondit Blaise, je me suis réveillé ce matin presque étonné d'être encore en vie… Je suis descendu le plus vite que j'ai pu, voir si j'avais encore une chance de sauver nos meubles…

- Oui, et bien, mon chéri, la prochaine fois, il sera trop tard ! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu pouvais dire adieu à ta précieuse maison mon beau…

- Oh ! Mais je savais que tu étais le meilleure chienne de garde de l'Angleterre ma chérie ! Répondit-il taquin.

- Chienne de garde ! S'indigna-t-elle. Et bien si c'est comme ça, le chien de garde va aller s'occuper de son meilleur ami et laisser le maître se débrouiller… Et la chienne lui fait dire aussi qu'elle refuse de partager sa niche ce soir !

- Mais 'Mione… je plaisantais… tenta-t-il.

Trop tard… Elle était déjà partie.

Il aurait froid ce soir, foi de Gryffondor.

Dans le salon, c'est un Harry au dos en pièce qui regarda entrer sa meilleure amie, une tasse de café à son attention dans la main.

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant la tasse. Attention, c'est chaud. Alors bien dormi ??

Harry but une gorgée de liquide et grimaça.

- Ouch, Merlin ! T'as raichon, ché chaud !! (Traduction : oui Hermione chéri, tu as raison comme toujours, c'est brûlant mais comme je suis un idiot qui n'écoute pas, je bois quand même !)

Puis il poursuivit :

- La nuit a été courte… et ton canapé n'est pas le meilleur matelas mais merci ma Belle. Vraiment. Et sache que je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta fête… Tiens, ça me fait penser, tu devais héberger quelqu'un, non ? Il ne me semble pas avoir vu de blond hier, il y avait juste Nott… C'est ton invité mystère qui partait quand je me suis réveillé ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hocha la tête.

- C'est bizarre, médita Harry, cette voix me semblait… familière comme si elle m'avait manquée sans que je le sache… Mais bizarrement, ça ne me revient pas, je n'arrive pas à identifier à qui elle appartient. Alors dis moi, qui est-ce ?

- Et notre défi ? Tu abandonnes ? Taquina la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Hermione était en réalité morte d'angoisse. Elle savait qu'Harry ne serait pas vraiment ravi que son ennemi de toujours réapparaisse dans leur vie… enfin ennemi… Pouvait-on toujours dire ça ? Elle n'en avait pas la réponse… pour une fois. Mais cette récente nouvelle la mettait mal à l'aise. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait savoir comment allait réagir son ami mais aussi… elle était déçue. Profondément déçue. Elle avait toujours cru que Harry était quelqu'un d'entier, qui vivait les choses à fond, qui ne jouait pas de double jeu, qui savait assumer ses actes… Elle s'était trompée... et ça faisait mal.

C'est la voix d'Harry qui la sortit de ses sombres pensées :

- Disons juste que cette fois tu as gagné 'Mione chérie. Sourit Harry est haussant les épaules.

Hermione, elle, ne riait pas du tout.

- Alors c'est comme ça ? Une fois que la tâche est trop forte tu abandonnes ? Tu te laisses gagner par la facilité ? Répondit-elle froidement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Hermione, dis-moi que tu essayes de faire de l'humour. Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas très réussi, tu sais. Je crois que tu pourrais dire ça à beaucoup de personnes mais pas à MOI. Es-tu devenue amnésique où dois-je vraiment te rappeler notre passé ?! Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

Il ne fallut que quelques centièmes de secondes pour que les paroles d'Harry atteignent le cerveau d'Hermione Granger.

Elle n'aurait pas dû… Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Mais en même temps… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir rejeté Draco par facilité ?!... Pourquoi…

- Je… euh… excuse-moi Harry. Murmura-t-elle. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dis. Je suis vraiment désolée, pardonne moi.

Pour toute réponse, le brun hocha la tête, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne dis plus de choses pareilles 'Mione chérie, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas me chamailler avec ma confidente, ma meilleure amie. Mais tu sais que si ça ne va pas tu peux tout me dire hein ? Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu as Blaise, mais n'oublie pas que je suis là aussi au cas où.

Puis il se recula et sourit :

-Et puis, tu dois toujours me dire qui est ton mystérieux inconnu ! C'est ta punition pour avoir été une méchante fifille tient ! Poursuivit-il.

- Et si tu attendais ce soir ? Tu restes bien manger avec nous, non ?

- Proposition acceptée mon capitaine ! Mais je te ferais payer chaque minute d'attente. Et puis je crois que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu de Ginny… donc ça m'arrange.

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Et puis… Allez prendre une douche soldat ! Vous sentez la rage !

- Oui Capitaine ! Cria Harry, mimant le salut des soldats et se dirigeant vers le premier étage au pas de charge.

Dans son dos, le rire d'Hermione retentit, il n'y fit pas plus attention et continua sa marche.

Pourtant le rire de la jeune femme n'avait rien d'un rire « normal ».

Non ce rire là était un véritable rire d'angoisse.

Petit 1 : Elle venait d'inviter Harry à dîner chez eux… avec Blaise et Draco.

Petit 2 : Faire accepter à Blaise le fait que Harry pourrait éventuellement rester chez eux plusieurs jours.

Petit 3 : Elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise avec son meilleur ami de toujours… et elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher, car pour Ginny, Ron ne savait rien…

Petit 4 : LA rencontre en les deux ennemis allait se passer _dans SA maison… _Et pour couronner le tout, ils seraient ensemble pour plusieurs jours…

- Ô Merlin… Murmura-t-elle

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco marchait au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, la tête haute, trop haute pour faire attention aux gens autour de lui.

Il marchait comme marche un Malfoy.

Pourtant, sous cette démarche aussi élégante que fière, se cachait un véritable volcan en ébullition.

Chaque respiration était contrôlée pour être lente, et non accélérée par la tension du jeune homme.

Ces rues, elles avaient hantés ses rêves durant ses cinq années d'exil.

Combien de fois s'était-il vu en compagnie de ses parents, déjà si fier, alors qu'il marchait à peine ?

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de lui faisant du shopping avec sa mère ? Et de son premier balai ? Et de ces glaces que ses parents lui offraient en été ? Et de…

Et combien de fois n'avait-il pas revécu sa première rencontre avec Harry Potter ?

Il pouvait dire chaque changement fait dans la rue, quel magasin était nouveau, quel lieu de son enfance avait disparu…

Les gens autour de lui étaient transparents, inexistants même, il n'y avait plus que ces sensations qui comptait. Les odeurs, le bruit du peuple sorciers anglais, la sensation du vent sur son visage… Même l'air ici avait un goût unique.

Et pour Draco Malfoy, pour la première fois, il avait un goût de nostalgie et d'anxiété.

Mais le jeune homme n'oubliait pas pourquoi il se trouvait là, et entra dans un magasin pour chercher son bonheur.

- Bonjour Mons….

Le vendeur s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux.

-Monsieur Malfoy. Salua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Draco hocha la tête.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

- Je voudrais que vous me trouviez une demeure, Monsieur Anderson.

- Je suppose que les critères d'autrefois sont toujours d'actualité pour votre demande.

- Evidemment.

Bien sûr, avec les mêmes critères….Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait passé du temps ici à choisir les nouvelles propriétés Malfoy… Parmi toutes, c'est sûrement celle qu'on lui avait offert pour sa majorité, ses dix-sept ans, qui lui avait appris à sélectionner… Il avait fait six fois tous les catalogues.

Mais s'il n'y allait pas y vivre aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement parce que ce manoir était un havre de paix, une île loin de tout… Pas une maison où vivre. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait s'oxygéner depuis toutes ces années, s'il y habitait il prendrait l'habitude… Et l'habitude tue le miracle du bien être.

- Vous cherchez sur Londres, je suppose ? Demanda ledit Anderson.

Draco ne répondit même pas à la question.

- Tenez, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est le dernier catalogue, on l'a reçu la semaine dernière.

Le jeune homme prit le magazine « Londres, Manoirs et Châteaux, le luxe c'est beau » et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Ce qui était « magique » (quelle ironie non ?) avec ce genre de catalogue, c'est qu'il suffisait de pointer sa baguette sur l'une des maisons, de murmurer « aedium uesta» et on se retrouvait directement dans la maison que l'on souhaitait visiter.

La première n'avait pas de roseraie… la deuxième était trop sombre… la troisième n'avait pas assez de salons… et la quatrième, le piscine était trop petite !... Quant à la cinquième… Et la sixième… pour la septième…

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, les maisons et les catalogues aussi…

A côté de Draco, se tenait une pile impressionnante de magazines… Mais rien, absolument rien. Il avait mal aux pieds, il était fatigué et voulait se trouver sa propre maison. Aujourd'hui.

Monsieur Anderson était désespéré… Serait-ce donc la première fois que son client partirait sans avoir trouver son bonheur ?

Le blond ferma un énième bouquin et soupira. Alors le vendeur, en désespoir de cause et comme ultime recours, prit son courage à deux mains et déclara :

- Ecoutez Monsieur Malfoy, je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut…

- Comme dans les dix-sept catalogues d'avant ? Interrompit froidement le jeune homme.

- …à une exception près, Monsieur. Continua Anderson.

- Et lequel cette fois ??

- Ce petit bijou ne se trouve pas à Londres, mais à Oxford.

Draco soupira et las de sa journée tendit la main.

- Au point où on en est une visite de plus ou de moins….

Cinq minutes plus tard, il déclara :

- Et bien ce sera donc à Oxford que j'habiterai.

Anderson sourit… le client aussi.

- Je met cette merveille sur le compte de votre mère ? demanda-t-il

- Non, c'est ma demeure, mettez-la sur mon compte personnel.

- Bien Monsieur Malfoy, répondit le vendeur, quoique un peu étonné.

Une fois son nouveau cadeau payé, Draco s'en alla et avant de refermer entièrement la porte dit simplement :

- Merci.

Et Anderson en perdit la voix… et quand il la retrouva il ne put dire que :

- Merlin… ils connaissent donc ce mot eux aussi ?...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry Potter, tout beau tout propre, respira un bon coup, dit au revoir à sa meilleure amie de toujours et transplana dans son salon.

La maison était silencieuse. Aucune présence ne venait troubler cette tranquillité presque religieuse.

Où était donc Ginny ? Mystère….

Harry ne prit pas le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire, c'était sa maison depuis cinq ans, il commençait à bien la connaître…

Il fila directement à l'étage et plus précisément dans sa chambre afin d'y prendre quelques affaires.

Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il faisait, à ce que cet acte signifiait... Il agissait par instinct, par impulsivité peut-être mais il savait que s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir, il serait encore capable de faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé…

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre conjugale, il l'ouvrit à la volée… Et s'arrêta net.

Cette odeur… Elle lui était familière et en même temps, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'un tel parfum n'avait envahi cette chambre… une odeur de sexe.

Et il n'en était en aucun cas la cause, ça c'était certain.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il prit sa baguette, sorti un sac de l'armoire et fit valser toutes ses affaires dedans en un quart de secondes.

Il sortit de la chambre telle une fusée, non sans oublier de faire exploser la photo de leur mariage posée sur la commande.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant voler en éclat sous son passage tous les cadres qui étaient accrochés au mur.

Il y avait du verre partout.

L'air était chargé de magie qu'Harry n'essayait même pas de contenir. Il était un Gryffondor, il était quelqu'un de loyal, de fidèle… de _FIDELE !! _

Arrivé au salon, un détail qui lui avait jusque là échappé, lui sauta au yeux.

Il n'y avait pas un verre sur la table, ni deux…. mais trois.

- Et en plus il boit MON WISKHY ! Cria-t-il à bout de nerfs, faisant éclater la bouteille vide au passage.

Et de rage pure, il écrasa son poing sur la petite table en verre la brisant en mille morceaux… à l'image de son cœur.

Le poing en sang, il se releva , valise en main, et transplana vers un lieu que lui seul pouvait connaître… un lieux où toute sa rage et toute sa magie pourraient être libéré sans craindre de faire mal à qui que ce soit.

Après tout, le monde ne pouvait pas payer un tel prix pour une erreur de Ginny Weasley…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione soupira et continua d'agiter sa baguette afin de préparer le dîner.

Harry n'avait desserré les dents depuis son retour et n'avait dit qu'un seul mot « cocu »… Alors, avec son intelligence, elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Pour le moment, son meilleur ami était dans le salon, à regarder la télévision… sans vraiment la voir.

Son mari, lui, avait accepté à contrecœur la présence de Harry, mais ne pouvait refuser quelque chose à Hermione… Et pourtant, elle avait dû en utiliser des arguments pour le convaincre…

Et Draco…

Avant même qu'elle ait pu se demander où se dernier se trouvait, le bruit de la sonnette retentit.

Elle perdit sa concentration, l'assiette qui traversait la cuisine tomba… et se brisa.

Elle avait sa réponse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Coucou !!_

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ??Vous avez aimé ? Détesté peut-être ? Déçu ??_

_En tout cas j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça vous a plu !!_

_Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire (je suppose que dire qu'il est un 'tit peu plus long qu les autres ne fait pas une bonne défense :p) mais je voulais juste vous dire que pendant ce mois d'absence ben, mon 'tit cœur a été un peu (beaucoup ) malmené…Alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain...(Tiens, maintenant à chaque fin de chapitre je fais faire « les news de Bilberry » lol)_

_Bon le 5è chapitre n'est pas encore commencé mais si les exams et ma vie me le permettent j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps, promis !!_

_Gros Bisous Tous Doux_

_Je vous aime fort_

_Bilberry_

**Rar :**

**Elena :** Voilà la suite ! Alors le chapitre t'a plu ?? Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw !! Et pour les explosions, ce sera pour plus tard…Gros bisous !!

**Lyzabeth : **Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait tout plaisir !! J'espère que ça t'a plu en tout cas !! Gros Bisous !!

**Vanou :**Hello You !Alors merci pour tout ma belle !! T'es trop mimi !! Et je veux trop que tu sois heureuse et je tenais à te dire que t'es quelqu'un de génial et que je t'adore !!

**Richou :** Salut ma Belle….On en a vu de belles ces temps-ci hein ? T'en as du courage pour pouvoir supporter tout ça…enfin c'est pas ici que je te dirais tout ce que je veux te dire….A notre prochaine soirée , je te raconterais (encore une fois) ce que tu as changé dans ma vie !

Je t'adore trop ma belle, j'ai trop besoin de toi…J'espère en tout cas que tout ça t'a plu….Et je me suis dit que les collèges d'Oxford pourraient faire un bon manoir pour Draco non ? Gros bisous ma belle !

_A la prochaine ! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco leva la main et appuya sur la sonnette

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour les premiers chapitres… et oui, la patience est une vertu ! ;))

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre .

**Paring: **Harry / Draco (quoi d'autre??)

**Note de Bilberry :**

**Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée,….Je vous demande à toutes et à tous pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier. **Que puis-je dire pour ma défense ?Que j'ai eu mes examens ? Mouai ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, et j'essaierai qu'à l'avenir de ne pas mettre autant de temps à publier.

Bon, pas bêta étant dans son paradis, et n'ayant pas d'échelle pour y accéder, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Veuillez donc m'excuser pour els nombreuses fautes (mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!

2 secondes 56

Draco leva la main et appuya sur la sonnette. Il était calme, serein. Après tout, son « retour » n'avait pas été si mauvais que ça, non ? Ou peut-être était-il trop concentré sur ses propres émotions afin de rester transparent pour pouvoir bien analyser la réaction des gens…

Mais peu importait car dés demain, il partirai. Bien sûr, ce sera sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il ferrait ses achats et le Chaudron Baveur resterait son QG lors des soirées avec Blaise et Théo….Mais Londres ne sera plus « sa » ville. Ce qu'il avait vécu ici ferrait toujours partie de ses souvenirs, de son enfance…Mais tout ça, c'était l'ancien Draco….tout ça, s'était comme une photo sur un mur….Du passé.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne réalisa pas qu'Hermione lui avait ouvert la porte et qu'elle attendait Môsieur se décide à rentrer.

- Draco !! Tu rentre ou quoi ? Si tu veux je te laisse là, et je reviens te rechercher dans une heure ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Pas la peine de sortir tes griffes ! Riposta Draco en entrant dans la maison avec une lenteur exagérée.

Hermione soupira et claqua la porte derrière lui de toutes ses forces.

Cette fois Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à son amie qui était encore charmante il y a à peine quelques heures.

Les yeux d'Hermione ne restaient pas en place, tournant de droite à gauche avec affolement. Sa respiration était saccadée et rapide, à l'image de son rythme cardiaque. Son visage était d'une blancheur rivalisant avec celui d'un mort…

En trois mots comme dans cent : Hermione était tétanisée.

Draco réussit à capté son regard et y lu toute la terreur du monde. Jamais, il ne l'avait vue ainsi.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, ce serait insulté mon intelligence.

- Je…enfin…tu…..il est…Bafouilla-t-elle péniblement.

Elle ferma les yeux et sembla reprendre peu à peu son calme par de grandes et profondes respirations. Au bout d'une longue minute de lourd silence et de respirations appuyées, elle rouvrit les yeux et réussit à articuler avec lenteur :

- Tu vas savoir bientôt Draco…Très bientôt…

Elle couru à l'étage laissant derrière elle un Draco Malfoy perplexe et même un peu soucieux. Que ce passait-il dans cette maison ?

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il y fit 3 pas avant de s'arrêter net, droit comme I.

3 pas…3 pas lent et impériaux, tel la marche des Malfoy…

3pas…3 pas, ce sont deux inspirations et une expiration…. c'est 2 secondes et 56 centièmes…

Et en 2 secondes et 56 centièmes un homme peut devenir le plus heureux du monde…ou perdre la vie.

En 2 secondes 56, on peut avoir le cœur brisé ou avaler un morceau de chocolat qui fond sous la langue.

En 2 secondes 56 un humain peut accomplir un exploit…ou commettre une horreur.

2 secondes 56 c'est suffisant pour dire « je t'aime »…mais aussi « c'est fini ».

Et en 2 secondes 56 …un homme pouvait tomber de haut, de très haut dans le gouffre que son cœur avait tenté de combler.

C'est en 2 secondes 56 centième que Harry Potter apparut à Draco Malfoy.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Co-cu…co-cu…co-cu…co-cu…

Ce mot tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Harry tel le tic-tac d'une horloge…un rythme régulier et incessant… un mot qui peut vous rendre vous, un mot murmuré chargé de folie, de rage et d'amertume.

Un seul mot ….pour une trop lourde signification.

Il se sentait si vide…rien ne comptait…plus de bruit, plus aucune odeur, aveugle à tout…La preuve : la télévision était allumée mais rien ne l'atteignait.

La seul chose dont il avait conscience était ce vide dans lequel il ne cessait de tomber depuis des heures et des heures…sans jamais atteindre le fond….sans jamais trouver une corde à laquelle se raccrocher…juste des illusions perdues.

Il avait froid, il avait chaud, il s'en foutait.

Où était-il ? Il n'en savait rien, il s'en foutait.

Lui avait-on parlé ? Peut-être…mais il s'en foutais aussi.

Et si le monde entier s'écroulait autour de lui ?...Il s'en foutait toujours…après tout comme ça tout le monde serait comme lui : rien du tout.

Plus il se perdait dans ses pensés, plus la même réponse s'imposait à lui : ce mariage n'était qu'une pâle comédie.

Une assiette se brisa…sans doute Hermione.

Une porte claqua. Qui était-ce ? Peu importe, il s'en foutait aussi.

- Potter.

Harry sorti brusquement de sa léthargie.

La voix de ce matin, l'inconnu, blond, Poudlard, fils unique,….Les rouages se mirent en place et tournèrent à plein régime.

Sa tête tourna lentement. Une lenteur exagérée pour un rythme cardiaque affolé. Merlin…

-Draco…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure inaudible. Un souffle à peine prononcée.

L'aristocrate qui se tenait derrière le fauteuil, alla s'asseoir dans le divan qui lui faisait face, s'installa avec lenteur et puis plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux frappés de stupeur d'Harry Potter.

Doute

Peur

Détermination

Surprise

Regret

Souvenirs

Colère

Pitié

Haine

Harry tremblait de rage et d'incompréhension.

Devant lui ce trouvait DRACO MALFOY, Bordel !!

- Ca fait longtemps…dit posément Draco, maintenant toutefois leur échange visuel.

- 5 ans….Ca fait 5 ans Malfoy. Répondit amèrement Harry.

- Déjà ? Le temps passe si vite…La dernière fois s'était…

-Le jour de mon mariage .Coupa le brun.

Draco ne pu que hoché la tête. Alors donc Harry se souvenait aussi bien que lui leur dernière rencontre…Devait-il en être indifférent ou au contraire touché ?

Le silence s'installa, lourd, pesant, étouffant même. Mais de toute façon il n'y avait pas grand-chose a dire, n'est-ce pas…

Chacun bouillait intérieurement, se faisant violence pour ne pas se dévoiler à l' « adversaire »

Harry serrait les dents….Fichue Hermione !

Draco ferma les yeux…Salaud de Blaise !

Et une pensé commune « _Mais pourquoi bordel, POURQUOI ne m'as-tu RIEN dit ?!_ »

POV Harry :

Merlin….Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Juste au moment de ma séparation avec Gin'…Quelle ironie.

Il est là devant moi…et je n'arrive pas à le croire. Enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me faire qu'il soit revenu hein ?

Après tout on n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble, vu que je ne suis pas gay. Non, notre relation n'était qu'une série d'erreurs consécutives. Sûrement du à la peur de mon mariage que je sentais éminent…j'ai toujours vécu à fond alors avant de devenir « _fidèle à vie_ » , je crois que j'ai simplement voulu prendre un dernier risque…Jouer avec le feu une dernière fois…

Je le regarde.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Cette même noblesse dans chacun de ses mouvements, ce même visage angélique devenu définitivement adulte, ce même corps élancé, cette nonchalance a la fois frustrante et envoûtante…. Ces mêmes yeux couleur orage dans lesquels j'arrivais à lire, il y a quelques années de cela.

Oh oui, Merlin, Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi est-il encore si beau ?? Pire que ça, il est encore plus beau qu'avant.

Et Pourquoi suis-je en colère de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles ?!

Qu'est-ce que je croyais ?! Que vu qu'on se connaissait depuis nos 11 ans, que vu qu'on se parlait quasiment tous les jours et qu'on était les meilleurs ennemis du monde j'aurais eu le droit de savoir OU il était et comment il allait pendant le reste de sa vie ?!

Non ce « lien » qui nous « unissait » n'était apparemment pas assez fort…

Mais personne…vraiment personne ne peut vivre sans ennemi.

Alors c'est donc pour ça, Merlin, qu'il m'a tellement manqué ?

Et est-ce donc pour ça que mon cœur bat tellement fort que ça fait mal ?

Fin POV Harry

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Articula lentement Harry en prenant le ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait dans son état.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Potter.

- Te foutrais-tu de moi ? Tu pars, comme ça du jour au lendemain, tu ne donnes aucun signe de vie, et puis paf ! Tu réapparais comme ça au bout de 5 ans…Et tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas me demander ce que tu manigançais ?!

- Oh, rassure-toi je n'ais pas oublié que tu aimais mettre ton nez partout, Potter. Surtout quand ce ne sont pas de tes affaires. Mais, je n'ai aucun de compte à te rendre…nous ne sommes pas _mariés_ à ce que je sache…Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et si tu penses que j'ai encore un plan machiavélique à « manigancer » en Angleterre, grand bien t'en fasse. Ce que tu penses m'importe peu.

Harry accusa le coup. Très fort…Malfoy était vraiment très fort...S'il comptait bien ça faisait 5 piques en 6 phrases. Il n'avait pas perdu la main le Serpentard.

- Malfoy. Je ne le dirais pas une fois de plus alors ; qu'est-ce que tu fous ICI ?

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Potter. Et si tu avais un minimum de cervelle, tu te serais douté que je reviendrais pour régler les affaires de mon défunt père. Mais apparemment la nature n'est pas généreuse avec tout le monde. Ai-je satisfait votre curiosité, Môsieur-je-veux-tout-savoir –Potter ?

Harry devint pâle comme un linge.

- Ton père est mort ? S'étonna-t-il

- Non, je plaisantais voyons. Sombre idiot.

- Ne me cherche pas Malfoy ! Éructa Harry.

- Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te chercher, il est bien connu que tu t'énerves tout seul. Et puis : toi aussi « qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ? » Ta pauvre femme doit sûrement bien gentiment t'attendre à la maison, un rôti dans le four. Ce n'est pas gentil de la laisser s'impatienter…mari indigne ! A moins que le couple si parfait du monde sorcier ne soit…qu'une vaste comédie ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin des plus sournois.

- TA GUEULE MALFOY ! Et DEGAGE D'ICI ! T'ES REVENU POUR QUOI ?! ME NARGUER ? ME POURIR LA VIE COMME AU BON VIEUX TEMPS ? AU BOUT DE 5 ANS CA TE MANQUAIT, C'EST CA ? Hurla-t-il, les nerfs à vif. Mais tu croyais quoi ?! Que je serais ravi de te voir ? Mais tu rêves là, sale fouine! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ces 5 dernières années sans un connard pour me faire chier ! Je te hais et te haïrai toujours ! Elle comprend ça, ta cervelle de blond ?!

- Vocabulaire Potter ! Mais t'inquiète pas Potty, moi non plus j'avais pas fais le projet de te revoir un jour. Mais ici, on n'est pas chez toi, mais chez Blaise. Tu me hais ? Ravi de voir que t'en es toujours là, je suis impressionné par la maturité que tu as prise en 5 ans. Vraiment remarquable. Mais si tu as peur de te sentir envahi dans ton « territoire », t'inquiète pas, je reste pas. Je déménage dés demain. Alors heureux ?

Puis il s'approcha près de Harry et se pencha à son oreille.

- Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas Harry chéri je t'ai dis adieu il y a 5 ans. Aujourd'hui tu n'existes plus pour moi. Aujourd'hui n'était qu'illusion qui se finit maintenant. Tu es devenu pathétique, Survivant.

Puis il embrassa sa joue et plongea un nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Hermione, qui était redescendue pour voir si sa maison avait bel et bien une chance de sortir indemne (après tout, ils étaient tous devenus des adultes), espionnait par la porte entrebâillée du salon.

Même si son salon ne ressemblait en rien à l'apocalypse, c'est une vraie guerre silencieuse qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Mâchoires contractées, muscles tendus à l'extrême et surtout, cet échange visuel interminable, intensif, et ces deux corps si près l'un de l'autres….

Sans qu'ils ne s' rendent compte, la magie s'était réveillée autour d'eux comme un millier de feux d'artifices rouge, or, bleu ou encore argenté.

C'était à la fois beau et menaçant. Comme un série de petites explosions prêtent à tout réduire en cendre en une fraction de secondes.

C'était tout simplement intense et insoutenable….enivrant.

Hermione resta sans bouger pendant une éternité à simplement regarder ces milliers d'étoiles lumineuses.

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ?1 seconde ? 1 minutes ? 1 heure ?

Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte et à pénétrer sur ce champ de bataille.

En l'entendant entré, Draco souris, et sans lâcher Harry tu regard lui dis :

- Merci pour tout 'Mione, bien que je n'ai pas vraiment adoré la surprise qui se trouve devant moi, je te remercie pour ta cordialité. Je vais emménager chez moi dés ce soir, et t'enverrai l'adresse bientôt. Au revoir.

Et lâchant le brun du regard, il transplana laissant un silence de mort derrière lui.

…

- Ca a plutôt été non ? Tenta Hermione sans conviction.

Harry toujours sous le choc tourna lentement la tête, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Et sa magie explosa.

Les fauteuils s'éventrèrent, les cardes volèrent en éclats, la moquette du sol s'embrasa telle l'herbe trop sèche lors de l'été aride, les murs se fissurèrent.

Les cheveux de Harry se dressèrent, soufflés par la vague de magie qui lui traversait le corps.

Les vases explosèrent, la table basse se brisa en deux, la cheminée fut réduite en poussière et tout volait autour de l'homme tel un tourbillon de fureur.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien ne tenait. Juste la rage et la magie à l'état pure. Tout ça, c'était trop d'un coup pour un seul homme.

Et il ne fit rien, pour la retenir. Laissant ce chaos prendre place dans la maison de sa meilleure amie, peu importe les conséquences.

Et quand le feu fut éteint, et la tornade apaisé, il ne resta plus qu'un homme à demi conscient au milieu de la pièce…et une femme, évanouie, parmi les décombres.

- et je ne sais même pas où il repart….Murmura Harry inconsciemment, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans une ville telle que Londres, il arrive des milliers d'évènement à chaque minute de chaque heure sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive réellement.

Certains graves, d'autres moins, joyeux ou pas, minuscules ou existentielles, banal ou bouleversant….Mais quelque soit leur nature, ce qui est important, c'est qu'ils sont là.

Et derrière cette porte rouge d'une rue londonienne ressemblant à n'importe quelle autre dans le monde, une femme souriait.

Oui, Ginny Weasley souriait.

Harry était parti et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le trompait, c'est-à-dire depuis 1 ans et demi, elle se sentait libre.

Doucement, elle alla vers sa cheminée, pris la poudre de cheminette, s'agenouilla et dis à haute et intelligible voix « Le Dragon Noir ».

La tête lui tourna pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se retrouva face à un charmant salon des plus aristocratiques.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le propriétaire des lieux arriva sans se presser.

- Il est parti !!

Ginny n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier la nouvelle dés qu'elle avait aperçut Théo.

- Plait-il ?

- Harry ! Il est parti, s'est taillé, s'en est allé vers un ailleurs inconnu, ….Choisi ce que tu veux mais les faits sont là : Harry n'est pas là et plus aucune de ses affaires ne se trouve dans la maison. C'est fantastique ! ON se voit ce soir hein ? Enfin faut d'abord que je range. Avant je ne m'en apercevais pas vraiment mais maintenant, c'est indéniable que ce goujat est le pire bordélique qu'i soit si tu voyais dans quel état il a laissé la maison….aucune éducation ! C'est vraiment honteux. Mais bon, il est parti est c'est ça l'important, maintenant on va pouvoir de voir quand on veut et…

-Weasley Stop ! Répondit la voix froide de Nott.

- Mais, Titi Chéri, tu te rends compte ?! C'est formidable ! A quelle heure passe-tu ??

Théo soupira.

- Je serai là vers 21h. Maintenant Ginny, liasse moi, j'ai à faire.

Et sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il quitta la pièce laissant une Ginny pleine d'idée toutes plus coquines les unes que les autres.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Euh….voilà c'est fini pour ce petit chapitre. Je sais qu'il est assez court mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sentais qu'il devait se finir…Bon je peux vous dire que j'en suis pas très satisfaite mais que j'ai fait de mon mieux !... Je peux vous dire que le prochain est déjà commencé et que j'espère pouvoir le poster à la mi-juillet. _

_J'espère aussi de tout cœur que vous n'avez pas été déçu, et sachez que votre avis est extrêmement important pour moi. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos gentilles revieuws…. Si vous saviez comme elles me font plaisir !!_

_Gros bisous tout doux_

_Bilberry_

**RAR :**

**Elena : **Coucou !! Alors ça t'a plu ?? Je l'espère de tout cœur en tout cas !! Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ta revieuw ! Gros bisous !!

**Zelna : **Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Ici j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop couper. Et de faire de mon mieux pour montrer comment se passait LA rencontre. J'espère que tu as aimé. Gros Bisous !!

**Surfway : **Je suiscontente que tu aies aimé le début de ma fic ! Ca me fait tout plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre également (je croise les doigts !) Merci vraiment pour tes encouragements !! Enormes gros bisous !!

**Fan de potter : **Je suisvraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce début, et j'esp ère que la suite te plait !! Gros Gros bisous !!

**Hgjrhehgklhmdk : **Richou, je veux te voir prononcer ce mot !! Hahaha ! Je suis contente que tu continues à me lire ma belle ! J'espère aussi que la suite te plait !! Merci pour tous ces supers moments qu'on passe ensemble !! Je t'adore !! (Exposé à l'infini….quelque part dans un pays lointain :p)


	6. Chapter 6

Draco regarda d'un œil satisfait son salon

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M (mais pas pour les premiers chapitres… et oui, la patience est une vertu ! ;))

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre .

**Paring: **Harry / Draco (quoi d'autre??)

**Note de Bilberry :**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, surtout qu'il n'est même pas corrigé mais je voulais absolument le poster avant mon départ en vacances et faire tout pour que vous l'ayez au plus vite ! Merci à tous pour vos revieuws qui me donne beaucoup de courage !!

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Toi, ici …**

Draco regarda d'un œil satisfait son salon. Dés son arrivé il avait donné ses ordres aux elfes, tel le pire des tyran vu son humeur, et contemplait dés à présent le fruit de ses exigences.

Son salon principal offrait une vue imprenable sur les jardins, ce qui avait tout de suite séduit Draco. Enfin, ça et la piscine intérieur et extérieur, ainsi que les 21 chambres, les 4 boudoirs, la salle de bal, la salle à manger , les 15 salles de bains, les 3 bureaux possibles, etc.… Enfin bref, ce Manoir était devenu le « chez soi » anglais du beau blond.

- Lacky !! Dit-il à haute voix.

Instantanément un elfe de maison, habillé d'une taie d'oreiller aux armoiries des Malfoy apparu devant lui.

- Apporte moi un Martini s'il te plait.

- Bien Monsieur. Répondit le dit Lacky, en se courbant bien bas, avant de transplaner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était un Draco Malfoy calmé qui se reposait face à ses jardins.

Son entrevue avec Harry l'avait bouleversé bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Bon, bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait le revoir un jour ou l'autre, sur le chemin de Traverse ou au Chaudron Baveur…Mais à choisir il aurait préféré que ça soit le plus tard possible.

Il eu un sourire amer. Il aurait voulu qu'Harry soit resté le même qu'il y a 5 ans. Mais c'était utopique, Harry était devenu un véritable adulte…et un bel adulte.

Draco était gay, c'était de notoriété publique, et de ce fait, il savait voir si un mec était beau ou non. Et Harry était devenu tout simplement magnifique.

Physiquement en tout cas. Car à l'intérieur, Harry Potter était fondamentalement différent. Draco pouvait même dire qu'il était un peu déçu. Le lion sauvage c'était transformer en chaton qui crache. Mais où étaient donc passé la passion et la fougue de Harry Potter ? Celle qui le faisait avancer, celle qui faisait briller ses yeux, qui le faisait si…entier.

La rouquine n'était pas fichue d'en prendre soin non ? Apparemment non.

Draco avait bien eu le temps d'observer son ancien amant, et les étoiles des yeux du héros du monde sorciers s'étaient toutes éteintes.

Il soupira longuement et finit son Martini en une longue gorgée, s'ordonnant dans un même temps de chassé ses pensés sur Monsieur-je-suis-un-gros-con-Potter.

Les effets de l'alcool bu trop rapidement commencèrent alors à emporter Draco dans un tourbillon de sensations exquises.

Et ce fut à ce moment bien précis qu'on frappa à la lourde double porte en chêne de Sieur Malfoy.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups,…

-LACKY ! Va ouvrir cette porte et dit à cet incongru personnage de me laisser en paix ! S'exclama Draco, qui trouvait cette visite bruyante très peu à son goût.

Et le silence revint.

Enfin, il fut de courte durée car rapidement, ledit Lacky revint dans le salon en se courbant bien bas.

- Lacky est vraiment désolée, Draco Malfoy Monsieur, mais le monsieur qui est devant la porte ne veut pas partir. Je lui ai pourtant dis que vous ne vouliez par être déranger, comme Draco Malfoy Monsieur m'a dit de le faire en arrivant, mais il insiste et dit qu'il est une surprise pour vous Monsieur.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se leva lentement, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Alors comme ça on ne voulait pas le laisser seul ? Et bien cette impertinente « surprise » n'aura qu'à subir les conséquences. Certes, il n'était plus un connard mais il avait toujours sa fierté et on ne désobéissait pas eux ordres donnés par un Malfoy !

Un fois arrivé dans l'immense hall d 'entrée, il mit en place son masque facial le plus froid (qui dit : toi, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances), prit la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba sur…

- Logan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?! S'exclama-t-il, essayant de cacher au mieux son étonnement.

- Surprise Mon chou…

Et sans que Draco ne puisse rien y faire, les lèvres de Logan se posèrent sur les siennes, avides et possessives.

Une fois que Draco comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, il repoussa de toutes ses forces l'homme qui l'enlaçait.

- Ca m'avait manqué…Dit Logan avec nonchalance en entrant dans la demeure, sans y avoir été invité.

Détail que Draco n'avait pas oublié.

Se mettant devant Logan et le toisant de toute sa hauteur il lui dit de son ton le plus froid :

- Et tu crois aller où là ? Tu te crois où ? Je ne t'ai jamais dis que tu pouvais entrer...

Et se rapprochant de lui, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- et encore moins que tu pouvais m'embrasser…

Logan tourna alors la tête et ré-embrassa Draco. Provocation quand tu nous tiens…

- Mais, mon chou, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ta permission…de la permission de personne d'ailleurs. Je fais ce que je veux quand je le veux…et là, c'est toi que je veux. Répondit Logan d'un ton mielleux, terminant par un dernier bisou pour appuyer ses dires.

Et là, Draco vit rouge.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne doit parler comme ça à un Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il valait mieux que lui ? Qu'il était quoi ? Plus beau ? Plus riche ? Plus puissant ? Qu'il avait un sang plus pur peut-être ? Que Draco était à sa disposition ??N'importe quoi. Ici, on était chez lui. Ce royaume c'était le sien. Qu'il retour aux States, ici, on voulait pas de lui. Et ça, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Alors, l'aristocrate se releva de toute sa hauteur et le toisa de son regard le plus méprisant. (Tiens, même Potter l'avait eu rarement celui-là…)

- Mais tu te prends pour qui Logan ?! Je te l'ai déjà dit ; je ne veux pas de toi. Toi et moi, parce que ne crois pas qu'un « nous » ait existé un jour, c'est une utopie, c'était que du sexe, du plaisir. Je me fous de toi. Non, en fait je ne veux même pas te voir ici. Rien que ta vue me dégoûte à présent. Alors, on s'est bien amusé mais maintenant, c'est fini. Alors les « c'est toi que je veux », tu oublies ! Tu comprends ?... Dégage !! Ca rentre ça dans ta pauvre petite tête ?? Ou bien tu as besoin d'aide ?? Et retiens bien une chose : ici, tu es chez moi. Et tu ferras ce que je veux, quand je le veux, où je le veux et comment je le veux, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Oh oui, mon cher Dray, et ce que tu veux là tout de suite c'est moi. Susurra doucement Logan en guise de réponse.

Et comme il en avait marre de ces ex-amant en crises, que son retour était épuisant et qu'il avait besoin de se détendre, et puis parce qu'il avait envie de chasser loin de lui ses pensées qui se bousculaient, il emmena Logan dans son salon et le posséda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Tu es en retard Titi chéri….

Habillée dans une tenue qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de provo…légère, Ginny Potter Weasley, faisait son apparition dans le salon où Théodore Nott venait d'arriver.

- Je sais Darling, mais que veux-tu ? Les affaires sont les affaires….Mais je suis là maintenant, non ?

- Oh oui, tu es enfin là….

Le ton de la rouquine ne laissait pas vraiment de doute quant à ses intentions avec le beau jeune homme.

- Allez fillette, ne me laisse pas planter là et montre moi pourquoi je suis venu. Dit Théo d'un ton presque de défi.

- Viens par ici toi.

Et sur ces 4 petits mots, elle enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Et réussi, par miracle à emmener Théo dans sa chambre, tout en restant littéralement collée à ses lèvres.

Elle le culbuta sur le lit, telle une tigresse enfin libérée de sa cage….ce qu'elle était sans doute dans son esprit.

- Bienvenu Monsieur Nott. Susurra-t-elle à califourchon sur lui. Bienvenu chez vous.

- Doucement fillette….

Mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme reprenait doucement conscience au milieu d'un véritable chaos.

Il ouvrit un œil, qu'il referma instantanément et porta doucement sa main sur son crâne lancinent.

Il resta allongé au milieu des débris…longtemps. Très longtemps.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il se releva sur ses coudes et regarda ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Quel désastre…

Ce fut une silhouette allongée à quelques pas de lui qui attira son regard.

- Oh non…murmura-t-il, presque inaudible. Hermione…

Cela acheva de le réveiller et il courut aussitôt dans sa direction.

Verdict : vivante, pouls faibles, pas de blessures externes, si ce n'est quelques petites écorchures sans importance.

- Oh Merlin….

Et il fut bon pour un aller-retour express pour Sainte Mangouste.

Là, ce fut simple : urgence, diagnostic, prise en charge.

D'après les médicomages, ce n'était pas très grave, simplement tout le monde ne pouvait pas supporter une aussi grande charge magique que Harry Potter. Et Hermione Granger faisait parti de ces personnes-là. La magie qu'avait libérée Harry était d'une telle puissance que même cette sorcière exceptionnellement douée n'avait rien pu y faire et son corps s'était tout simplement « déconnecté ».

Une fois de retour au manoir Zabini, ce fut au tour du maître des lieux d'êtres cherché et ….trouvé.

Celui-ci était étendu sur le lit conjugal et semblait dormir comme un bienheureux. Mais peu importe qu'il ressemble à un angelot au pays des rêves, la direction était la même que pour sa femme : l'hôpital !

Même lieux pour même état. Quoique beaucoup plus léger, vu que Blaise se trouvait à l'étage lors de « l'accident » et non à quelques mètres de la bombe humaine.

En attendant, leur réveil Harry n'avait que peu de chose à faire. Enfin, peu de choses hormis remettre tout un manoir en état, cela va de soi.

Toujours selon les médicomages, il avait trois jours avant leurs réveils. Et bien, il n'avait plus qu'à s'y mettre.

Et aussi aller voir Ron pour lui dire qu'il avait fait une petite bêtise…

Et puis Malfoy, lui aussi il le reverrai bientôt, il ne savait ni où, ni comment, mais il le savait. Surtout qu'en ce moment, la seule personne qu'il voulait voir, c'était lui. Lui qui lui avait tant manqué sans qu'il n'ose se l'avouer, lui qui lui avait fait tellement de mal en disparaissant et en réapparaissant. Pourquoi semblait-il être le seul à qui la séparation avait été dure ? Pourquoi semblait-il être le seul à avoir ressenti un manque ? Comme s'il manquait un temps à sa vie, comme si ces années avaient sonné faux….

Non, il avait aimé Ginny, et il avait cru à son mariage. Jusqu'au bout. Mais en avait-il pourtant été heureux ?…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Allez Darling, le temps c'est de l'argent et là je perds du temps, donc de l'argent. Conclus Théo en sortant du lit de la rouquine.

Ginny, qui était encore sur une espèce de petit nuage d'extase, retomba aussitôt sur terre. Titi ? Partir ? Maintenant ? Que nenni !

- Et tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? Tu restes ici, je te kidnappe, tu n'as pas le choix. Répondit-elle, mutine. Tu es mon prisonnier….

- Ton prisonnier ? Carrément ? Mmmmmmmm….Mais c'est intéressant ça dis-moi. Et tu leur fais subir quoi à tes prisonniers ?

Le fameux « Titi » était rentré dans le jeux de la rouquine, devenant à son tour aguichant, s'amusant à frôler son corps de ses mains fines et délicates, la faisant frissonner de désir.

- Je…Je…J'en abuse…jusqu' à au bout de la nuit. Répondit Ginny, le souffle cours.

- Mmmmm vraiment ? Mais c'est très intéressant ça ma belle…Sa voix était comme une caresse à son oreille, ce qui la rendait complètement folle.

- Mais je ne suis pas fait pour la captivité, fillette. Reprit-il beaucoup plus fier, en se redressant d'un coup.

Un claquement de doigt, et il était habillé. Un tourbillon, et il avait disparu.

Et Ginny fut frustrée.

Mais peut importe quand on est amoureuse, non ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soleil se levait doucement parmi les brumes de la campagne anglaise. Une journée nuageuse s'annonçait, avec un petit peu de chance quelques rayons de soleil…Mais nous étions en Grande-Bretagne, alors qui pouvait prévoir ce qui pouvait se passer ?

Certainement pas Draco Malfoy en tout cas.

Il se réveilla avec une étrange impression d'inconfort et de lourdeur.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Les quelques secondes d'insouciance entre le rêve et le réveil.

Lorsque les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent dans la mémoire de Draco, celui-ci se leva en sursaut du canapé sur lequel il était allongé, faisant tombé par la même occasion Logan qui était allongé sur lui.

-Merlin, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens en les jetant par terre ! Aucune éducation… Grogna Logan, la bouche encore empâtée par le sommeil (ce qui lui faisait d'ailleurs perdre, un peu de sa crédibilité)

Draco était horrifié. Comment avait-il pu couché avec Logan alors qu'il croyait enfin en avoir finit une bonne fois pour toute avec lui ?! Logan devait partir. Tout de suite.

-Tais-toi. Ne prononce plus une seule parole. Répondit l'anglais d'un ton polaire, en détachant bien les syllabes. Lève-toi, rhabille-toi, et pars d'ici. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de revenir ici. JA-MAIS.

Draco prit son caleçon, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, ses autres vêtements en main.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte que la voix de son ex-amant retentit.

-Et tu crois quoi là Dray ? Que je vais partir comme ça ? Tu me fais l'amour tout la nuit pour me laisser au petit matin ? Mais tu me prends pour qui là ?

Alors Draco fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire : il prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et là pointa droit entre les deux yeux de Logan.

-Serais-tu sourd, sombre crétin ? Je t'ai dis de partir. Maintenant. Je vais compter jusqu'à 10 … je suis généreux, mais n'abuse pas de ma patience Logan. Si à 10 tu n'as pas disparu de ma vue, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir garantir que je te laisserai là vie sauve…

C'était la première fois que Draco menaçait réellement Logan. Et ce dernier comprit très bien que les paroles du blond n'étaient pas que des mots, les Avada Kedavra dans les yeux gris ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus.

-Mais Dray, tu…

-1.

-ne vas…

-2.

-quand…

-3.

- même pas…

-4.

- me…

-5.

-lancer…

-6 !

-un…

-7 !

-sortilège…

-8 !

-dessus ?

-9 ! Fais ta dernière prière Logan !

-Connard. Finit Logan en s'encourant.

- Et 10…soupira Draco, resté seul dans la pièce. Merlin…

Il arriva dans la salle à manger 5 minutes plus tard et s'effondra sur une chaise.

-Lacky ! Café !

Charmant le maître ce matin …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La porte du Chaudron Baveur claqua, et le jeune homme qui venait d'entrée traversa la salle à grande enjambée, mais avec toute la classe possible et inimaginable, et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar avec élégance.

-Que désirez-vous boire Monsieur ? Demanda poliment Tom.

-Un Whisky Pur Feu.

Dés que le verre fut sur la table, il fut vidé d'une traite.

-Un autre.

-Pour moi aussi Tom. Dit une voix derrière le jeune homme accoudé au bar. Allons, c'est malheureux de voir un aussi joli minois boire seul.

-Mais je ne suis pas seul, puisque vous êtes là…

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous. Américain ?

-Exact. Logan Gilmore, enchanté…et vous vous nommez ??

-Théodore Nott. Mais appelez-moi Théo.

-Et bien enchanté Théo….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

en fait c'est juste pour dire que j'adore ce moment car on a pas encore conscience de tout…si on est malheureux et bien, on ne le sent pas encore car les souvenirs ne sont pas encore là…et à ce moment là, on est vraiment bien et on peut rêver éveillé….je sais pas si on comprend ce que je veux dire là mais c'est pas grave p

_Euh…voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé..._

_La plupart d'entre vous doit être en vacances, je suppose …J'espère que tout se passe bien et que, pour ceux qui en ont eu, les examens ont été réussis )_

_Je préviens déjà que je sais pas trop quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre car j'ai la vie un chouilla embrouillée pour le moment mais je promets que je ferrai tout mon possible pour le poster au plus vite !! _

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu,_

_Gros bisous tous doux,_

_Bilberry_

**RAR :**

**Ariane : **Hello ma chérie !!Alors t'as trouvé ça potable ? Bon, tu te doutes qu'avec la vie de déglinguée que j'ai pour le moment, j'ai eu du mal…mais j'ai fait de mon mieux …Merci pour tout ce que tu fais ! Je t'adore fort !! Gros bisous !!

**Surfway :** Franchement merci pour ta revieuw, c'est adorable. Et puis, je suis toujours ravie d'en avoir une de toi car c'est chouette de savoir qu'il y a des lectrices qui nous suivent, donc à chaque fois je suis toute contente !! Pour mes exams (enfin si ça t'intéresse : p), j'ai bien réussi donc ça va, c'est chouette ! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu (je croise les doigts !!) Et merci pour tes super encouragements ! Gros Gros bisous !!

**Amandine :** Super merci pour ta super revieuw !! Ca m'a fait super plaisir !! C'est vrai que j'avoue que mon Harry est assez explosif….J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre en tout cas )

Gros bisous

**Elena :** merci pour ta revieuw !! Oui, j'avoue que je suis assez extrême dans mes réactions mais c'est parce que je suis assez vive dans la vie donc je suppose que ça déteint et t'inquiète, Harry est bien « dracophile » ; ) Gros bisous !!

_**Et à tous, bonnes vacances )**_

P.s : il est 2h30 du matin, et j'arrive enfin au bout : p


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre .

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Voilà, le nouveau petit chapitre !! : ) ...Mais qui n'est toujours pas corrigé…( honte)

Mais bon, j'ai essayé de l'écrire le plus vite que j'ai pu, et vous l'offrir dés que j'ai écrit ses quelques mots.

A oui, je dédie ce chapitre à **Surfway **, pour ses encouragements, sa fidélité et parce que je lui ressemblait dans ses revieuws , il n'y a pas encore si longtemps…

Et, je remercie aussi toutes celles et tous ceux qui me suivent, si ce chapitre est là : c'est pour vous.

Bon lecture !!

**Je reviens…**

Logan sortit de l'immense salle de bains, lavé, parfumé, et élégamment habillé. Il regarda le lit, et vint s'assoir à côté du jeune homme qui y siégeait.

-Et bien, Monsieur Nott, merci beaucoup pour cette nuit délicieuse. Je vais finir par croire que tous les anglais sont d'excellents amants… Ca me donnerait presque envie de venir m'installer ici…Susurra Logan en se penchant vers Théo pour un ultime baiser.

-Mais tout le plaisir fut pour moi Darling. Mais, d'après ce que tu viens de dire, je dois en déduire que je ne suis pas le premier anglais à te faire prendre ton pied, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très perspicace. En effet, j'ai déjà eu à faire à d'autres British. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de ma venue en Grande-Bretagne.

- Un proie difficile à attraper? Ca parait difficile à croire quand on te voit, Darling.

Logan sourit au compliment. Mais un sourire qui devint vite amer quand les souvenirs de sa dernière entrevue avec Draco lui vinrent en tête.

Draco l'avait menacé. Vraiment menacé. Pourtant, ils en avaient eu des disputes, Merlin seul savait combien. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, l'un d'eux n'avait ne serait-ce que penser à utiliser la magie sur l'autre. Et pourtant… Draco serait-il donc la première chose que Logan Gilmore ne pourrait avoir ? Serait-ce donc la première fois de sa vie qu'il connaîtrait l'échec ? La première personne à le repousser, lui, si…parfait ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une proie, nous dirons plutôt, plus qu'un amant, un compagnon difficile à convaincre…

-Un idiot si tu veux mon avis. Tu m'as plutôt l'air d'un bon parti. A moins que ce compagnon, comme tu dis, ne soit lui-même meilleur parti que toi ? Cela parait assez difficile…

-Et pourtant pas impossible. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est meilleur, car je suis le meilleur, je dirais plutôt que nous sommes …égaux. Nous nous équivalons, si je puis dire. Je ne me serais pas donné tant de peine si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

-Et il est anglais….Aurait-il un nom ce fameux prince charmant ?

-Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Théodore Nott. Draco… Evidemment .Petit cachotier, il s'était bien retenu de leur parler de cette aventure américaine. Et apparemment, ce Logan ne connaissait pas Draco aussi bien qu'il voulait le croire, aussi non, son nom aurait été connu vu qu'il était l'un ses meilleurs amis. Draco était donc toujours aussi discret et intelligent. A moins que cela ne soit de la prudence ? Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà encore une preuve que personne ne pouvait réellement connaître la vie de Draco Malfoy, excepté lui-même, cela va de soit.

-Votre histoire à durer longtemps ? Continua Théo.

Tant que Logan était dans son mode « révélation » autant essayer d'en savoir le plus possible, ça pourrait être utile.

-Assez oui. Enfin soit, trêve de bavardages. Il faut que je m'en aille. Au revoir Nott.

-C'est ça, goodbye Darling, et si un jour tu t'ennuies, viens me voir ! Souris Théo en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Sourit Logan avant de transplaner du Manoir Nott.

Draco posa sa tasse de café et expira longuement, passant une main sur son visage.

Ces deux derniers jours, il les avait vécus que pour lui. Pour apprendre à se sentir chez lui dans cette nouvelle maison, à connaître tous les petits recoins de cette ville encore inconnue mais charmante. Il avait pris le temps de faire les magasins sur High Street, de se trouver un petit bar, pour quand il aurait envie de sortir, nommé « Baby Love Bar » un nom un peu kitch mais une bonne ambiance, de se promener dans les jardins de Christ Church College ainsi que le long de l'Isis (nom donné ici à la Tamise).

Cette ville était radicalement différente de Londres, elle était beaucoup plus calme, moins bondée, plus travaillée aussi quelque part. Tout ici respirait la noblesse, le charme, la quiétude ainsi que la jeunesse. Après tout, la plupart des bâtiments ici servaient à l'enseignement.

Mais voilà, après deux jours à faire ce qu'on voulait, la vie devait reprendre son cours. Demandez à ces étudiants, ils savent bien cela. Deux jours, c'est le temps d'un week-end, le temps d'une liberté éphémère, après ce délai, les obligations doivent reprendre.

Draco était à ce moment comme eux.

Il demanda à Lacky une autre tasse de café et replongea dans ses pensés. Il fronça les sourcils et durcit sa mâchoire sous l'effet de l'agacement.

Il ne fallait pas être dupe, s'il avait passé ces deux derniers jours à ne penser qu'à lui c'était tout simplement pour encaisser. Sa rencontre avec Harry, sa nuit avec Logan…Comme retour en toute dignité, on pouvait mieux faire…

Aujourd'hui, il passerait d'abord voir Hermione et Blaise. Après tout, ils avaient été avec Théo, ses seuls véritables amis pendant ces 5 dernières années, et lui, il était parti comme un voleur en remerciement à leur hospitalité.

Belle éducation Malfoy, bravo !

Ensuite … Il irait probablement voir sa mère.

-Mère….Murmura-t-il.

Voilà 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas totalement coupé les ponts, envoyant un hibou pour Noël ou encore pour son anniversaire, mais il n'avait pas voulu revoir Narcissa pendant le temps de son exil. Il était temps de lui faire face à présent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué…

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne craignait pas cette rencontre, après tout sa mère était une Black qui avait appris par son mari à être une Black doublée d'une Malfoy. Et on n'oublie pas une Malfoy.

Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Mais, peut-être le comprendrait-elle ? C'était sa mère après tout. La première femme au monde qu'il avait aimé. Et surtout, la seule qui avait été au courant pour Potter. C'était auprès d'elle qu'il avait passé les derniers jours précédents son exil, c'était elle qu'il l'avait consolé, faisant fi des bonnes manières des Malfoy (après tout, les seules personnes devant lesquelles un Malfoy ne se devait pas d'être parfait, n'étaient-elles pas les autres Malfoy eux-mêmes ? c'est-à-dire, pour Draco, sa mère et son feu paternel).

Draco se leva gracieusement, sortit de la salle à manger, mis sa cape et transplana jusqu'au Manoir Zabini.

Il frappa à l'aide du heurtoir et attendit. Longtemps.

Un peu agacé par ce temps ridiculement long pour ouvrir une porte, il recommença se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Blaise s'il devait attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Et la seconde ne transforma en minutes. Là, le Malfoy commençait sérieusement à être énervé. Blaise devait être là pourtant, vu qu'aucun mot d'absence n'était apparu sur la porte comme c'était le cas quand la maison était vide.

Alors à bout de patience, il décida de tout simplement rentrer dans la maison sans y avoir été convié. Tant pis pour les bonnes manières, il _fallait _qu'il voie Blaise. Alors, il verrait Blaise.

Il sortit sa baguette, lança un _Alohomora_ et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

La colère de Draco retomba tout net.

Mais….Que c'était-il passé ici ?! Blaise ! Hermione ! Où étaient-ils ?!

Tout était sans dessus-dessous, les tableaux avaient été décrochés du mur, leurs vitres brisées, les vases étaient tous en morceaux, les meubles fendus de par en par, les rideaux en lambeaux,…

-Merlin…Murmura Draco avant de courir au milieu des décombres.

Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne pouvant croire aux décors désastreux qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Blaise ! Hermione ! Cria-t-il en vain.

Il monta l'escalier quatre-à-quatre, préférant d'abord vérifier le bureau de Blaise, ensuite il irait à la bibliothèque, là où il était le plus susceptible de les trouver.

Lorsque tout le premier étage fut passé au peigne fin, il s'arrêta et se gifla mentalement. Un sort de localisation est un peu plus rapide non ?

-Etrange…Dit-il après avoir lancé le sortilège.

Aucun des habitants du manoir n'étaient présent mais pourtant quelqu'un était ici, c'était certain. Dans le Grand Salon plus précisément. Probablement l'auteur de ce désastre.

Draco descendit l'escalier, le plus silencieusement possible, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la grande pièce.

-Fais encore un geste, et tu pourras dire adieu à ta misérable vie. Clama froidement le jeune homme en entrant dans le salon, baguette en garde. Potter ?!

Face à lui se trouvait un Harry Potter tout simplement à bout de force, qui s'évertuait à réparer méticuleusement chaque objet se trouvant par terre. Celui-ci se retourna lentement lorsque Malfoy fit son entrée.

-Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Harry avait retrouvé un semblant de vitalité et pointa à son tour sa baguette sur Draco. Ce dernier baissa la sienne, déconcerté.

-Potter, ne me dis pas que c'est _toi_ qui à transformer la maison de mon meilleur ami en champ de bataille ?

Harry baissa la tête en même temps que sa baguette mais ne dis rien.

Un silence qui disait beaucoup.

-Et pourrait-on savoir POURQUOI tu t'es déchainé comme ça ? Parce que là, je dois bien le reconnaître, c'est du grand art. Serais-tu devenu fou ou était-ce juste une envie passagère ? Parce que là j'ai du mal à comprendre…Et Blaise et Hermione ? Où sont-ils ?

Harry releva la tête et plongea un regard fatigué dans les deux iris gris de son vis-à-vis.

-C'est …de ta faute. Tout ça… C'est de ta faute Draco.

-De ma faute? Tu m'en diras tant…on n'assume plus ses actes _Potter_ ?

N'oublions pas les bonnes manières.

- Laisse-moi finir Draco, s'il te plait. C'est de ta faute parce que c'est toi qui m'as mis dans cet état. Je veux dire…Il y a deux jours, après ton départ, je n'ai pas tenu, j'ai explosé.

-J'ignorais que je te faisais tant d'effet…se moqua le blond.

-N'en rajoute pas, je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui. Donc voilà, après ton départ, ma magie est partie toute seule…et voilà le résultat. Ne crois pas que j'en sois fier. Moi qui croyais parfaitement contrôler ma magie, je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil. Mais…je…je pensais ne jamais te revoir après ce que tu as dit le jour de mon mar.…

-Et où sont Hermione et Blaise ? Coupa Draco

Là encore Harry baissa la tête. Vraiment très abimé le Gryffondor…

-Sainte-Mangouste…murmura-t-il.

Malfoy traversa la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées, saisit Harry par le col et le plaqua durement contre le mur.

-Tu veux dire que mon meilleur ami est à l'hôpital depuis deux jour part _ta faute _?! Siffla Draco à deux centimètres du visage du brun.

Harry hocha la tête, se laissant complètement aller sous la poigne du blond.

-Je ne voulais pas Dray…je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas tout ça…j'ai rien pu faire…rien…

Draco s'écarta de lui, le lâchant par la même occasion. Harry se laissa tomber le long du mur, les mains dans ses cheveux en batails.

-D'accord…murmura Draco.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, s'efforçant de rassembler au mieux ses esprits et d'ignorer son pouls trop rapide.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

-Et bien, je m'efforce de tout réparer…

-C'est tout à ton honneur. Aller lève-toi, on a du pain sur la planche !

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur. On ??

-Blaise et Hermione mérite d'avoir une maison en ordre pour leur retour, et vu ton état je suppose que tu n'as pas du dormir depuis un certain temps. A quand remonte ton dernier repas ?

-Euh…

-Je vois. Lacky !

L'elfe apparu instantanément.

-Prépare à Monsieur Potter ce qu'il voudra.

-Bien Draco Malfoy Monsieur, répondit l'elfe.

Une fois la commande passée, et Lacky disparut, Draco se tourna vers l'homme à côté de lui.

-Maintenant tu vas manger et reprendre des forces. Quand Hermione et Blaise sont-ils censés rentrer ??

-Demain…répondit Harry un peu étonné.

-Je vois. Il nous reste donc que peu de temps. Bon, il est 10H30, il nous reste donc à peu près 24h. J'ai des choses de prévu aujourd'hui donc il me sera impossible d'être là avant 16h. Pendant mon absence tu dormiras, tu as besoin de repos. A mon retour, tu continueras à réparer le rez-de-chaussée, tandis que je m'occuperais du premier étage et Lacky du second. Mes autres elfes se chargeront du reste. Compris ?

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, impressionné par l'organisation et la prestance de Draco en cet instant.

-Bien. A tout à l'heure alors.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie avec nonchalance.

-Hé, Draco ! Merci…

Sur le pas de la porte, le blond s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Ne crois pas que c'est pour toi que je le fais Potter. Je me fous de toi, je dirais même que là, tu fais plutôt pitié. Et j'ai horreur de la pitié... Si je t'aide c'est pour Blaise et Hermione, et juste pour eux.

Et il parti.

Harry se senti la rage monté en lui face à ses paroles. Où était simplement une illusion de rage pour ne pas réaliser que ces paroles l'avaient blessé ?

Il était fatigué de tout ça… Voilà deux jours qu'il s'évertuait à réparer sa « bêtise », mais il avait perdu tellement de magie lors de son explosion qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose…alors sa tâche lui prenait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

L'elfe lui apporta son petit déjeuner et il fit apparaître un lit, sur lequel il s'installa pour se nourrir.

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, tout en mangeant il commença à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours.

Récapitulons : il avait quitté sa femme le lendemain de leur anniversaire de mariage parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être cocu, il avait envahi la maison de sa meilleure amie, l'avait envoyée avec son mari à Sainte-Mangouste,….Et Draco était revenu.

Son meilleur ennemi était revenu dans sa petite vie.

Un retour qu'il avait du mal à sortir de son esprit.

Il était là. Enfin là…

C'est comme si maintenant que Draco Malfoy était en Angleterre, les choses pouvait enfin recommencer comme avant. Une femme, des amis, un ennemi,…c'était parfait. Vie parfaitement équilibrée.

Sauf qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de femme…Et que ces amis étaient soit à l'hôpital, soit ignoraient la situation actuelle…Il ne lui restait donc plus que l'ennemi ? Ne lui restait-il donc plus que Draco jusqu'au retour d'Hermione ? Que lui avec qui être, auprès duquel il pourrait être lui-même et auprès de qui il pourrait se sentir bien ?

C'était donc ça…Voilà pourquoi quand il avait vu Draco entré dans le salon, il avait été …heureux.

Draco lui avait manqué pendant 5 ans, son départ avait déséquilibré toute sa vie. Alors il était parfaitement normal qu'il soit heureux de l'aide que Draco lui apportait. C'était normal ! CQFD.

Bravo Harry pour la démonstration ! C'est parfait !

Heureux de cette réponse parfaitement logique, il fit disparaître les restes de son repas, et s'étendit sur le lit d'appoint.

Draco se tenait devant la porte du manoir familiale depuis de longues minutes, le pouce et l'index sur l'arrête de son nez comme il le faisait quand il avait besoin de reprendre son calme, de réfléchir ou tout simplement de calmer ses émotions.

Un Malfoy n'était pas courageux, ce n'était pas un Gryffondor. Mais à la place, il avait autre chose : l'honneur. Ainsi que la dignité. Ca c'était les Serpentards.

Et cet honneur justement, Draco l'avait eu à sa naissance grâce à ses géniteurs. Alors, rien que pour cette raison, il devait entrer dans cet immense manoir. Maintenant. Et aller parler à sa mère. Il serait alors digne de son nom. Honorer sa famille afin d'être digne d'être un Malfoy.

Il releva la tête, se releva de toute sa hauteur, et d'un geste déterminé posa sa main sur la porte afin que celle-ci reconnaisse son appartenance à la lignée des Malfoy. Un charme installé depuis bien longtemps déjà…Et une fois que la porte eut vérifié son identité, elle s'ouvrit laissant place à un immense hall d'entré. Draco prit une grande inspiration et sourit. Cette odeur…elle n'avait pas changée, c'était la même lorsqu'il était enfant. Et là il réalisa pleinement combien cet endroit lui avait manqué…

Il s'engouffra dans l'immense demeure, sachant exactement où aller. Il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés d'ailleurs. Rien n'avait changé ici. Les mêmes tableaux, les mêmes meubles, la même élégance….Ils avaient toujours eu du goût dans la famille.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'un des salons. Le préféré de sa mère, avec sa grande bée vitrée donnant vue sur les jardins. Lui aussi l'aimait pour cela, tout comme il aimait celui à Oxford qui avait la même caractéristique.

Il leva sa main et…

-Entre Draco.

Et il obéit à sa mère.

Elle était là, assise sur l'un des sofas blancs de la pièce. Les murs d'un beige doux, les meubles en bois clair et les rideaux en voile donnaient quelque chose d'élégant et de reposant à la fois. On ne pouvait que se sentir bien ici.

-Bonjour Mère. Dit calmement Draco lorsqu'il se trouva face à elle.

Elle lui désigna un fauteuil en face du divan sur lequel elle était assise et reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse se trouvant face à elle. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage contrairement à ses yeux qui étaient remplis d'une multitude d'émotions.

-Com…

-ment j'ai su que tu étais là ? Le coupa-t-elle. C'est très simple, j'ai entendu des pas. Hors personne n'avait été invité à entrer. Il fallait donc que cette personne puisse entrer sans mon autorisation, c'est-à-dire un autre Malfoy, autrement dit ça ne pouvait n'être que toi.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, mère.

-Si tu appelle ça de la perspicacité mon fils, je suppose. Mais peu importe. Tu as l'air en forme, c'est une bonne chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas lors de ta dernière visite, il y a combien de temps déjà ?

Son ton qui était d'abord doux, devenait au fil de ses paroles de plus en plus amer et froid.

-Mère, je…

-5 ans Draco. Tu as disparu pendant 5 ans. Tu pensais peut-être que je ne serais pas touchée par la disparition de mon fils ? Que je serais ravie de m'apercevoir que tu ne voulais plus voir ta propre mère ? Que tu avais quitté le pays sans même me dire où tu étais ? Que croyais-tu ?! Que j'allais t'accueillir comme si ces 5 dernières années n'avaient pas comptées ?... Ce qui m'a le plus étonnée fut cependant de m'apercevoir que tu avais même été jusqu'à ensorceler tes courriers afin que je ne te retrouve pas. C'est intelligent de ta part, tu es le digne héritier des Malfoy. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai trouvé inutile d'engager quelqu'un à ta recherche.

-Mais vous l'avez fait n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ignorais que tu avais un attirement quelconque pour San Francisco, Draco. Mais peu importe où tu étais. Ce qui compte c'est là où tu n'étais pas. Autrement dit, ce qui compte c'est que tu es parti, que tu as osé disparaître de la vie de ta propre mère et cela sans raison. C'est lâche, Draco, d'abandonner les gens. De partir comme un voleur. C'est indigne de mon fils. Tu m'as déçue. Profondément. Mais si tu es là devant moi, c'est que tu es sans doute prêt à m'expliquer les motivations de ton départ. Bien que j'espère qu'elles ne soient pas celles auxquelles je pense.

Draco pinça encore une fois l'arrête de son nez et ferma les yeux. C'était des mots durs que lui disait sa mère. Et elle le savait. Sans doute voulait-elle lui faire mal, aussi mal qu'il lui avait fait. Ou peut-être tout simplement pour qu'il retienne là leçon…

Il fixa ses yeux gris dans les deux orbes bleus ciels de sa mère et commença.

-Si je suis parti…C'est pour oublier. La vie que j'avais ici ne me convenait plus, ou plutôt je ne la supportais plus. Je ne pouvais rester ici en voyant tous les jours le bonheur si parfait que vivait…Potter, alors que moi je souffrais comme si un millier de Doloris me traversaient le corps. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de tout ça. Que je change d'air, de pays, de continent…Que je m'éloigne de tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler Harry…

Narcissa ne bougeait pas, elle écoutait, stoïque, les explications de son fils tant aimé. Ce fils qu'elle avait vu heureux puis qu'elle avait vu s'écrouler sous la souffrance à cause de sa rupture avec Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir là, il était perdu, hagard. Et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, il s'était tout simplement laissé submerger par sa souffrance.

Une nuit entière, elle était restée avec lui. Il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, mouillant de ses larmes sa douce robe en soie. Une nuit entière elle lui avait murmuré des douces paroles en lui caressant les cheveux en un geste apaisant. Une nuit entière elle lui avait montré que si Harry Potter ne l'aimait pas, elle, elle l'aimait inconditionnellement.

-Je puis comprendre ton départ Draco. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu m'as effacée de ta vie ces 5 dernières années. Je ne te reproche pas d'être parti, je te reproche d'avoir osé me rejeter pendant 5 ans sans raison valable.

-La seule que j'ai à vous donnée Mère est que vous étiez à ce moment là la seule à savoir. La seule qui était au courant de cette aventure et combien le mariage de Potter et Weasley était malsain. Quand je vous voyais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que vous saviez, et alors c'est à lui que je pensais. Pendant le temps qui s'est écoulé entre ma rupture et le mariage, chaque jour j'ai vu dans vos yeux à quel point je vous faisais pitié et combien je vous avais déçue. Mon échec était aussi le vôtre. Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux d'Harry Potter, un sang mêlé. Et on ne rejette pas un Malfoy. Je n'ai pu supporter ce jugement. Je voulais retrouver de la valeur à vos yeux. J'ai alors pris la décision de ne plus réapparaître devant vous avant de pouvoir être à la hauteur de vos attentes. En vous quittant je m'éloignais à la fois pour oublier Potter, pour oublier votre déception et pour faire de moi quelqu'un digne des Malfoy.

Voilà, il lui avait tout dit. Calmement. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, essayant de déceler le moindre encouragement, un signe lui disant que ça allait s'arranger.

Narcissa, toujours en gardant cette prestance majestueuse, prit une gorgée de thé, avant de dire sereinement :

-Viens t'assoir à côté de moi Draco.

Celui-ci se leva, prit place à côté d'elle et la regarda.

Sa mère passa une main douce dans ces cheveux, avec un sourire tendre, ensuite elle se leva et se mit face à lui.

Et elle le gifla.

Il sera les dents.

Maintenant, Narcissa était debout, face à la bée vitrée.

-Tu es un imbécile Draco. Jamais tu ne me décevras. Tu es mon fils, et en tant que tel je serai toujours fier de toi. Je ne suis peut-être pas une icône de l'instinct maternel, mais sois-en sûr, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde pour moi et rien ne me rend plu fier que pouvoir dire que tu es mon fils. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu n'es pas parfait mais personne ne l'est. Pas même un Malfoy. Si tu avais vu Lucius étant jeune…Sache que je t'aimerai toute ma vie, mais ose m'évincer de ta vie encore une fois mon fils, et ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir ici.

Elle ne retourné face à lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ces 5 dernières années. Dit-elle en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

Et il raconta.

San Francisco, sa maison, son bisness, ses aventures, Logan et les autres. Narcissa voulait tout savoir, alors elle saurait tout.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le jardin, sous un parasol blanc, profitant du temps exceptionnellement doux. C'était un bel après-midi, et Draco soupirait d'aise en redécouvrant les jardins tant aimés de son enfance. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard, laissant son esprit divaguer. Tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs.

-Et vous Mère, racontez-moi. Qu'avez-vous vécu pendant mon exil ? Lâcha Draco sans détacher son regard du paysage environnent.

Elle ne le regarda pas, se contenta simplement de lui répondre « Plus tard mon fils, plus tard ».

Il ne put que hocher la tête.

Le moment du départ arriva vite.

-Mère, je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai certaines obligations à remplir, il me faut donc y aller. Mais j'aimerais que vous veniez voir ma demeure à Oxford dans ces prochains jours, cela vous plairait-il ?

Draco était un peu angoissé. Sa mère était critique de nature, elle le serait donc d'autant plus stricte envers l'endroit où vivait son fils.

-J'en serai ravie. Après demain, à l'heure du déjeuner, cela te convient-il ?

-Parfait. A bientôt Mère.

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers le portail.

-A bientôt Draco. Mais où vas-tu au juste ?

-Aider un chaton abandonné ! Cria-t-il sans de retourner.

-Aider… ? Murmura Narcissa. Tu as changé Draco…

-Potter.

Draco secoua doucement le jeune homme endormi.

-Hé ho, Potter ! Réveille-toi !

Pas de réaction.

-POTTER !!

Mais c'est qu'il avait le sommeil profond le Survivor….

Peut-être qu'avec quelques petites claques ….

Essayons.

-….HARRY ! DEBOUT ! Dit fortement Draco en tapotant doucement la joue de l'ex-Gryffondor.

Celui-ci tourna son visage vers la voix qui l'appelait et commença doucement à papillonner des paupières.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut un Draco Malfoy serein penché au dessus de lui qui le regardait. Et il sourit.

Il plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux orages et continua à sourire, pas encore tout à fait sorti des brumes du sommeil.

-Allez Potter, debout, on a du boulot. Déclara finalement Draco en se relevant du lit sur lequel il s'était assis quand il avait réveillé le bel endormi.

Et aussi, pendant les cinq minutes durant lesquelles il l'avait regardé dormir.

Mais juste pour qu'il arrive à se convaincre qu'un Harry Potter silencieux pouvait bel et bien exister. Juste pour ça….

Il soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez, pour s'obliger à se concentrer.

-Bon, Lacky est déjà occupé au second. Et on ferrait bien de s'y mettre aussi. Je te propose de faire une pause dans deux heures voir où en est le travail. Cela te convient-il Potter ?

-Euh…oui, parfait. Répondit Harry en se relevant afin de se retrouver en position assise.

-Bien. A tout à l'heure.

Et la tête haute, il quitta la pièce sous le regard attentif d'un Harry Potter encore un peu ensommeillé.

Harry resta un certain temps, le regard sur la porte que Draco venait de franchir, se concentrant sur ses pas qui montaient l'escalier. Et chaque pas trouvait écho dans la tête du brun.

Il n'était pas seul….

_Voilà !! J'espère beaucoup qu'il vous a plu !!_

_J'ai passé mes p'tites vacs à vous le façonner….Et puis comme j'étais en Angleterre, ça m'inspirait de voir les décors « en vrai » ! Et ça m'a donné pleins d'idées pour la suite !_

_A oui, toutes les références à propos d'Oxford existent bel et bien…Je trouve d'ailleurs super sympa l'icône du Baby Love Bar :p_

_Ah oui, petite nouvelle : j'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée de fic. Alors je voulais savoir si vous préfériez que je finisse celle-ci d'abord avant de publier l'autre ou bien que je publie une fois sur l'une et une fois sur l'autre._

_Dites-moi quoi ! :-) _

_Gros bisous tous doux à tous !!_

_Bilberry_

**RAR :**

**Surfway :** AAAAAHHHH ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu dis là !! Et sache que c'est normale que je te répondes, moi je suis aussi toute « cake » (comme tu dis :p) quand je reçois une de tes revieuws !!Et je suis super contente que mon travail te plaise car j'ai mis du temps avant de commencer à publier et savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais, est une récompense fabuleuse !!Gros Bisous !!

**Ariane :** Hello Mon Poussin !! Tu te rends compte que ça va faire un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vue ?! En écrivant ce chapitre, j'avais des souvenirs pleins la tête…notre si beau voyage… :) Mais j'étais pas sur du nom du bar avec monsieur « to fancy »…je le mettrai peut-être après ;) J'espère que ça t'as plu ma chérie ! Gros Bisous !!


	8. Chapter 8

Tu aurais pu être heureux: chapitre 8

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre .

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonjour !!

Alors voilà le chapitre 8 est enfin là ! ) Bon j'ai fait de mon mieux entre 2 ordis qui m'ont claqués entre les doigts (les méchants !) et un entorse au pouce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Encore une fois, je vous supplie de bien vouloir m'excuser car ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé S (j'ai encore du écrire « el » à la place de « le », vous allez voir p )

Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux et je voulais que vous l'ayez au plus vite.

Je voulais aussi remercier pour toutes les revieuws que vous laissez. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle point ça me motive pour écrire D

Ah oui : Vetalas, tu me manques à mort big sister !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !!

**Nous deux, ensemble…**

-Enfin tu te réveilles mon cœur…

Hermione tourna doucement la tête et papillonna des yeux attendant qu'ils s'adaptent à la lumière trop vive, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de reconnaître qui se cachait derrière cette douce voix.

Quoiqu'en vérité, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir. On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, parait-il. Et cette voix, elle appartenait à la seule personne qui faisait réagir ce petit organe vital : Blaise Zabini.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Dit ce dernier.

- Un peu barbouillée je crois…Que s'est-il passé, Blaise ? Que faisons-nous à Sainte-Mangouste ?? Je me sens si…épuisée…

Blaise respira un grand coup…parce que lui, il avait une excellente idée de la raison de son hospitalisation. Le problème c'est comment peut-on dire à sa femme que c'est son connard de meilleur ami qui a failli les tuer alors qu'elle l'adore ?

- Mon cœur, de quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ? Dit-il calmement.

-Je…On était à la maison…Je préparais le dîner, et j'étais anxieuse je crois… Harry…Il était au salon, je me rappelle qu'il était…effondré…

-C'est bien mon cœur, continue…

- On a sonné à la porte je crois et…Tout devient flou Blaise. Je suis sur que tu as une petite idée de ce qui s'est passé alors, s'il te plait, dis-moi…

- La personne qui a sonné à la porte, c'était Draco. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il nous a dit le soir de son retour ??

Hermione hocha la tête, ces souvenirs se remettant doucement en place, telles les pièces d'un puzzle.

-Draco et Harry, se sont revus pour la première fois en cinq ans dans notre salon… Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce ne fut pas les grandes embrassades…. Je ne suis pas certain de la suite, mais je pense que ton crétin de meilleur ami, et là je te jure mon cœur que j'essaye d'être poli, a tout simplement explosé lorsque Draco est parti de chez nous…Enfin je crois qu'il était parti, vu qu'il n'est pas à l'hôpital…

Le silence suivit ses paroles, tout les deux plongés dans leur réflexion. Blaise pensait a Harry Potter, qui ne cessait de baisser dans son estime depuis quelques temps…Il avait fait du mal à son meilleur ami….ça déjà, il avait eu du mal à l'avaler…beaucoup de mal…puis, il avait osé l'envoyer à l'hôpital…mais pire que tout, il avait causé l'hospitalisation d'_Hermione _!!...Et ça, c'était un acte totalement suicidaire…Potter ne tenait visiblement plus à sa vie.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître son meilleur ami. Il fallait dire aussi que la vie ne l'épargnait pas, il était cocu après tout. Mais elle avait du mal à le plaindre vu ce qu'il avait fait à Draco…C'est sûr, ça, il l'avait bien caché, et il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fier. Sur ce coup là, Harry Potter avait été un beau salaud. Envers Draco, tout comme envers Ginny…Et peut-être aussi, envers toutes les personnes qui croyait en lui comme quelqu'un de franc et de juste, quelqu'un qui s'assume. Mais bon, elle se disait aussi que personne n'était parfait…

-Bonjour Madame Zabini ! S'exclama une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre, interrompant instantanément le cours de leurs pensés. Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

Hermione, encore un peu pâle, sourit à l'infirmière.

-Un peu fatiguée je dirais, mais tout à l'air en place.

-Vous vous en sortez bien. Peu de personne se serait remis aussi rapidement après une telle charge de magie dans le corps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans peu de temps vous serez remise sur pied. Le médicomage passera tout à l'heure, et si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir d'ici un ou deux jours, grand maximum.

Et avec un dernier sourire, l'infirmière quitta la chambre.

-_Reparo_ ! S'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette sur un cadre fendu de toute part.

La glace se reforma instantanément, et puis d'un « _wingardium leviosa_ », il le remit à sa place sur le mur.

Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité, à tout réparer méticuleusement. Il avait quasiment fini le rez-de-chaussée, ce qui était déjà en soi, un travail colossale.

Il avisa le buffet fendu face à lui, et leva sa baguette.

- Cela fait deux heures Potter, faisons une pose, tu vas t'évanouir si tu continues. Dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et tomba face à un Draco Malfoy, un peu échevelé, mais toujours aussi majestueux.

- Je vois que le repos t'a fait du bien, tu as presque fini, on dirait. Dit Draco calmement.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait fait comme un « arrêt sur image » qui lui empêchait momentanément d'articuler quoique ce soit.

C'est qu'il faut avouer, que le grand blond, était vraiment beau… et que c'est air un peu négligé lui allait pas trop mal…même très bien …bon ok ! Il était carrément à tomber…

Bon, inspiration, expiration, et on répond au canon qui lève son sourcil d'un air septique.

-Potter ?? Ca va ??

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre ses esprits…C'est dingue ce que peut provoquer la fatigue non ?

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Et oui, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, ça va plus vite que ce que je pensais. Comment ça avance en haut ?

- Ce ne sera plus très long, je pense. Les dégâts sont beaucoup moins importants qu'ici. Je devrais en avoir encore pour une petite demi-heure, je dirais. Lacky est rentré il y a 10 minutes. Il ne reste donc plus grand-chose.

-Merci Draco. Je sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, je…

- Arrête Potter. Coupa Draco. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais…

-Je sais. Mais laisse-moi continuer. Je m'en fous de pourquoi tu le fais, t'es là, et c'est ce qui m'importe. Alors, laisse-moi te remercier. Je…Enfin…Euh…On pourrait peut-être ce faire un resto après, histoire de parler ou…

-Et après quoi ? On devient les meilleurs amis du monde, et on prend le thé ensemble tous les dimanches ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter ? Je te rappelle que tu as envoyé ta meilleure amie à Sainte-Mangouste après être resté cinq minutes dans la même pièce que moi ! Et tu penses pouvoir tenir un repas entier ? Tu veux quoi ? Tuer un enfant avant de te rendre compte qu'on ne sait pas se supporter ? Je pensais pourtant que t'as dernière expérience t'avait servi de leçon.

Harry serra les dents. Draco était dur…Et ça faisait mal.

-Je…c'était l'étonnement. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir c'est tout. Tu m'as pris par surprise, ma magie a réagi instinctivement dés que tu es parti, je…

-Moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai explosé mon manoir. Répondit Draco de glace.

-Oui mais tu as toujours su te contrôler mieux que moi et…

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune emprise sur ta magie Potter ? Non seulement tu es stupide mais en plus dangereux…

-Merde Draco ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Hurla Harry .J'étais à bout ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as jamais pété un câble ? Que t'es tellement parfait, que t'as tellement d'emprise sur toi-même que tu sais toujours tout contrôler ? T'es quoi ? Un robot ?! Moi, ça, je ne sais pas faire ! J'ai des putains de sentiments à la con ! Et tu sais quoi ?! Quand en moins de 24 heures je me retrouve cocu le jour de mon anniversaire de mariage, je quitte ma femme qui s'est bien fichue de ma tronche, et je revois mon pire ennemi disparu de ma vie depuis 5 ans, et bien moi je ne tiens PAS ! Tu comprends ça ?! Hein ?!

Draco resta interdit. Il ne s'était pas imaginer que la Survivant aurait pu un jour sembler si…perdu…si dégoûté…tellement à bout de force.

- Weasley…t'a trompé ??

La question calma Harry instantanément, enlevant toutes couleurs de son visage. Il avait tout fait pour oublier le désastre de son mariage. Bon, il savait qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes à la famille Weasley et qu'il devrait entamer la procédure de divorce, mais il voulait se laisser du temps. Du temps pour accepter.

Après tout, personne n'était au courant hormis Hermione, et Blaise probablement...Et maintenant Draco.

C'était parti tout seul. Il n'avait pas réfléchi.

Il eut juste le temps de faire venir à lui une chaise avant que ces genoux ne le lâchent, sous le poids de la peine et du contrecoup de la colère. Trop d'émotions.

Son regard se fixa sur ses chaussures et ne bougea plus pendant un long moment.

Ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre, chacun perdu à sa manière.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Murmura Draco lorsqu'il trouva enfin la force en lui pour poser la question, même s'il n'était pas encore certain de vouloir savoir la réponse.

Quand Harry releva la tête, il souriait, d'un rire amer et triste à la fois.

- Dînons ensemble. Tu sauras ce que tu veux. Moi aussi j'ai des questions à poser.

Il voulait son dîner, alors il l'aurait. Tant qu'on en était aux révélations, autant que ça soit autour d'un bon repas.

-Bien. Répondit Draco Mais à une condition : c'est chez moi. Ici, tu es connu et moi aussi. Je veux être tranquille.

Et avoir tout son contrôle aussi.

Mais ça, il s'abstint bien de le dire.

Et qu'il crevait de curiosité aussi.

Ginny avait passé le week-end a réparé tout le bric-à-brac qu'Harry avait laissé en partant (enfin) de la maison. Si Théo devait emménager ici, il lui fallait une maison digne de ce nom !

Alors, elle s'était évertuer à faire disparaître chaque traces de sa vie commune avec le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Elle avait envie de vivre avec Théo depuis si longtemps….

Elle avait enlevé toutes les photos, fait de la place dans ses placards, jetés les dernières affaires de son époux, retiré son alliance. Tout était parfait. Enfin presque.

Il manquait toujours Théodore Nott dans ces lieux.

Mais elle avait l'habitude maintenant que Titi soit en retard. Au début, elle avait eu quelques angoisses mais tout ça était si loin maintenant….

Elle soupira et eu un sourire rêveur. Elle se rappelait ce début de relation qui l'avait surprise elle-même aux premiers abords. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus vivre sans lui et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre l'emménagement de son chéri.

Elle regarda l'horloge du salon dans lequel elle attendait. 21h19.

- Allez mon amour, dépêche-toi. Je vais devenir folle si ça continue….

-Décidément Nott, tu es vraiment un amant exceptionnel !

- Je sais. Répondit modestement ledit Nott. Mais je te rassure, tu es très bien aussi. Je suis d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir pu remettre ça avec toi. Vu que tu n'es pas d'ici, je ne pensais pas vraiment te revoir Gilmore…

- Je ne repars pas tout de suite. Je te l'ai dit j'ai encore des choses à régler et dans mon genre je suis plutôt obstiné…

- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant il va falloir que j'y aille Darling. Tu peux rester ici et demander quelque chose à manger à l'elfe de maison si tu veux. Mais pour ta gouverne, au cas où tu aurais des envies irrésistibles, si tu essaies de voler quoique ce soit….je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Pour qui me prendrais-tu Nott ?! Je n'ai besoin de rien, et tout ce que tu as je peux l'avoir. Mais en mieux. Et tu oublies que je suis un sang pur. J'ai un minimum d'éducation. Comme si moi, Logan Gilmore, allait « voler »…Ca en est presque risible.

Théo sorti du lit et se mit dos à Logan pour cacher son sourire à Logan. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Draco….Il aurait bien aimer voir ses deux là ensemble tien. Ca devait être ….intéressant.

Bon ok, et aussi terriblement excitant. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça d'ailleurs aussi non, il serait bon pour un deuxième round …ou une douche froide.

Il regarda l'heure et fit la moue….c'est que ça prend du temps de s'envoyer en l'air. Ginny allait encore râler…Mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut …..Il aurait une jolie récompense après pour avoir réussi à survivre à ses énièmes jérémiades.

Il parcouru la chambre en tenue d'Adam et sauta dans la douche. Quoique cela n'était pas nécessaire car il pourrait sentir le Scrout à pétard que la Weasley - Potter dirait encore qu'il sent bon. Mais il était un Serpentard et comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, il se devait d'être impeccable.

Lorsqu'il revint, Logan était habillé élégamment et était en train de lisser sa robe de sorcier.

- Tu pouvais rester. Lui dit simplement Théo.

- Je sais mais j'ai à faire. Je me permets juste de manger quelque chose et je file.

- Moi je ne peux me permettre ce luxe.

- Un rendez-vous important ? Demanda Logan avec un ton chargé de sous entendus.

- Disons plutôt quelqu'un à satisfaire.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de d'enchanté. Fit remarquer Logan.

- C'est juste que j'aurais préféré sortir ce soir, respirer un peu, faire de nouvelles rencontre et…Enfin soit. Au revoir Gilmore.

Et il transplana directement chez Madame Weasley Potter.

- Titi chéri tu es enfin là ! S'écria Ginny en le voyant apparaître, lui sautant dessus.

- Hé ! Du calme fillette ! J'avais juste beaucoup de travaille.

- Mais tu aurais quand même pu prévenir ! Ronchonna-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien c'est horrible d'attendre sans savoir quand tu vas arriver ! Tu n'es pas très gentil !

Théo soupira imperceptiblement. Lui ? Gentil ?...Allez savoir où elle avait été un jour cherché ça.

Il ne l'écoutait même pas se plaindre préférant penser à sa dernière partie de jambe en l'air datant d'à peine une demi-heure. Beaucoup plus intéressant.

Lorsqu'il en eu assez et pour couper court à ses jérémiades interminables, il se pencha et cola sa bouche à la sienne.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il recula et la plaqua contre le mur.

- J'ai dit : du calme fillette. Murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, déjà folle de désire.

- Oh ! Titi….encore…embrasse-moi encore et prends-moi…ici, maintenant….

Bon, puisqu'il le fallait….

Harry transplana et se retrouva dans une vieille cabine téléphonique soi-disant en panne. Il sortit fit quelques mètres et pris une profonde inspiration.

Piccadilly Circus était bondée, comme d'habitude. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il était là.

Il se rappelait de la fin de l'après-midi. Tout avait été si rapide. Draco, sa proposition, les révélations….le dîner qui allait bientôt arriver.

Draco était parti juste après lui avoir donné les conditions de ce repas, laissant une carte avec l'adresse du manoir et le reste du rangement à Lacky et ses compatriotes.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il lui restait quelques heures devant lui avant d'aller chez Malfoy et pour le moment, il avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Il regarda la fontaine au centre du carrefour. A son sommet trônait fièrement Eros. _Le dieu de l'amour._ Sourire amer. Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir fait pour que ce Eros ait fait de sa vie amoureuse un tel fiasco.

Il se dirigea vers Soho, l'un des quartiers la plus animés de Londres. Là, encore les londoniens étaient de sortie. Tant mieux. Le bruit l'empêcherait de penser trop fort.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Devant lui, un couple s'embrassait. Enfin, non plutôt, deux _hommes _s'embrassaient. Chose pas très étonnante, Soho étant réputé notamment pour ces bars gay et son commerce du sexe. Quel imbécile ! C'est sûr que venir ici était le meilleur moyen de vider sa tête du Malfoy qui y trônait…Bravo Potter.

Cette vision le troubla au plus au point. Depuis ces 5 dernières années, il avait évité tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin à l'homosexualité. Allez savoir pourquoi mais rien qu'en y pensant, son estomac se contractait et….

Il était pourtant tolérant. Alors pourquoi ne supportait-il pas de voir ces deux hommes s'embrasser avec tant de fougue ?

Il fallait qu'il parte ici. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Il courra dans une rue perpendiculaire qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de glauque mais bon, elle avant l'avantage d'être déserte. Alors il transplana.

Il atterrit dans le salon d'Hermione, n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où aller. Chez Ron ? Il comprendrait pas pourquoi il n'était pas avec Ginny. Neville ? Dean ? Seamus ? Non, il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Bon, une ballade près de la Tamise ? Tower Bridge ? Non, trop romantique. Il avait assez vu d'amoureux se rouler des patins pour la journée, merci.

Il regarda l'heure : 19 h 23.

Bon il avait rendez-vous à Oxford à 20 h 30. Enfin normalement.

Et s'il n'y allait pas ?

Bon ok, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui avait proposer un dîner avec Draco et qu'il avait un milliard de questions à lui poser sur ces 5 dernières années et que….

Mais il était tellement stressé !

C'est vrai, c'était Draco Malfoy. Son ancien ennemi. Ce connard qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant 7 ans….Et lui avait horriblement manqué pendant son exil, aussi. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un léger détail insignifiant)

Et merde ! Voilà qu'il recommençait à se prendre la tête.

Inspiration, expiration. Il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça se passe mal, non ? Un peu de courage Potter !

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce n'est pas un malheureux dîner qui allait le tuer !

Ca avait bien été leur petite après-midi rangement, donc….bon ok, ils n'avaient pas été dans la même pièce, mais….

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et prit une grande inspiration. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

Soudain, il se leva d'un coup et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Il allait aller à ce dîner.

D'abord, un bon bain pour déstresser et puis, il allait essayer de se faire un peu beau.

Il ne le serait jamais autant que Draco, ça c'est sûr, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas faire un petit effort.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il allait l'apprécier ce rendez-vous ?

Draco se regarda dans le miroir en pied d'un œil assez satisfait.

Bon, c'est vrai aussi qu'il avait passé près de 45 minutes à choisir sa tenue afin d'être parfait. Et c'était une mission réussie, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Classe mais sans en faire trop ». Voilà les mots d'ordre.

Quoique c'était un peu difficile de ne pas « en faire trop » lorsqu'on est doté d'une noblesse naturelle telle celle de Draco Malfoy.

Il s'était revêtu d'une chemise grise perle en soie à col haut, laissant les derniers boutons ouvert sur son cou , d'un pantalon blanc et par-dessus une robe de sorcier d'un noir profond attaché sur le devant par une broche des plus élégante.

Le noir faisait ressortir sa peau diaphane si délicate et sa chemise ses yeux couleurs orages si magnifiques. Tout le mettait en valeur d'une manière tout à fait exquise.

Il n'avait pas mis de gel dans ses cheveux les laissant tomber élégamment sur son front.

Il était tout simplement à tomber.

Il était maintenant 20h 27 et son hôte allait bientôt arriver.

Les elfes s'étaient pliés en quatre pour que tout soit parfait et le manoir de Draco était féerique à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait dressé une table pour deux dans une salle à manger intime et confortable. Il y avait des bougies en suspensions partout dans la pièce mais aussi dans les fameux jardins de Draco donnant l'impression que des milliers de lucioles s'étaient données rendez-vous, illuminant d'étincelles la nuit noire.

Draco inspectait une dernière fois les lieux et pris une grande inspiration. Tout devait être parfait.

L'horloge sonnait la demi heure et le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Draco ne se pressa pas et si dirigea lentement vers le halle pour aller ouvrir lui-même la porte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, il tomba sous un spectacle qui le laissa sans voix.

Harry était époustouflant.

Il s'était revêtu d'une chemise vert foncé, d'un pantalon noir assorti à sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait laissé ouverte, lui donnant à la fois un côté sexy et négligé. Il avait opté pour des lentilles, ce qui laissait ses yeux libres à la contemplation de Draco. Ses cheveux lui donnait u air « sortit du lit » tout comme sa barbe de trois jours.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux d'Harry et plus rien n'exista autour d'eux. Ni le lieux, ni les bougies qui tournoyaient autour d'eux donnant à cet instant un aspect irréel, ni le stress qu'il avait tout deux ressenti encore quelques secondes plutôt.

Harry était incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, complètement noyé dans les magnifiques orbes gris de son vis-à-vis.

Ils avaient cependant deux pensées communes.

« Merlin…qu'il est beau »

Très vite suivit de : « Mais bon sang, dis quelque chose ! »

Draco brisa le contact visuelle au bout d'une éternité et réussi miraculeusement à prononcer un : « Bienvenu Potter », avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Et bien, ça promettait.

_Alors vous avez aimé ? )_

_J'avoue que je suis un peu stressée en postant ce chapitre car je ne sais pas si 'en suis satisfaite ou non. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas ! Et si vous avez des critiques à faire (ou des compliments ça marche aussi p ) , surtout n'hésitez pas ;)_

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous écrire ce huitième chapitre au plus vite car entre le déménagement de ma sœur à Paris, les entorses, la rentrée scolaire, l'académie ,etc.…Et bien, j'ai eu du mal à trouver des moments pour écrire. Mais ça devrait aller un peu mieux maintenant )_

_Ah oui, je voulais juste vous rassurer : je termine __TOUJOURS __ce que je commence ! ;) Donc no stress, je compte bien finir ce petit bébé ). Et je la finirai d'abord avant de commencer l'autre comme on me l'a demandé (mais si j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de l'autre ) ) _

_J'espère que vous aller bien (et que pour ceux qui étudie encore : j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée !!….sauf ceux qui sont à l'unif et qui commence le 6 octobre (non, Veta, je ne pense pas à toi….P)) _

_Voilà, j'ai fini mon blablatage (si si, je suis sûre que ça existe p ) _

_Gros Bisous Tous Doux !!_

_Et MERCI !!_

_Bilberry_

_P.S : S'il y en a qui sont motivées pour devenir Bêta, dites-le. (Pas que je veux plus de la mienne mais c'est que je veux plus l'embêter avec des corrections ces temps-ci…d'ailleurs Dodo, si tu lis ça : je t'aime fort et je pense très fort à toi ! ;) )_

**RAR : **

**Surfway: **Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais quand je reçois des revieuws comme le tienne, je me mets à rougir comme une folle. Il parait que c'est très drôle à voir ! Lol Non, mais merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! Et je suis hyper supra contente que mon travaille continue à te plaire ! J'espère vraiment que l'autre fic te plaira autant quand je la posterai ! (En fait, je meure d'impatience de savoir ce que tu en penses ! Lol) D J'espère que tu vas bien et je te fais de TRES gros bisous !!

**Ariane : **Hello Poussin ! (Ça faisait longtemps hein ?) T'as vu, j'ai profité de notre jour de congé pour « travailler » comme tu dis. P Je suis sûr que tu dois être super étonnée vu le fiasco avec Arnaud. Et bien, non, je ne déprime pas ! Lol Je t'en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs depuis 6 mois…' suis vraiment désolée ma belle. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait en tout cas ! Gros Bisous et à demain !! (T'as vu ? cette année, je suis vraiment multi fonction ! avec la school, l'aca, et els scouts, je gère à mort ! :p )


	9. Chapter 9

-Dis-moi, Harry…Que s'est-il passait avec Weasley

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonjour! (Ou Bonsoir, pour certains)

Voilà le neuvième chapitre qui arrive ! (Enfin, me direz vous !). Je sais que je suis lente mais je vous promet que je fais de mon mieux pour vous donnez le meilleur.

Je voudrais vous remerciez à tous et à toues qui me lisez et qui m'envoyez des revieuws. Ca me motive à fond pour écrire ! Alors, voilà, pour ceux qui aiment mon travail, ce chapitre est pour vous…

Un énorme MERCI à **Ariane** (Richou !!) qui m'a été d'un aide précieuse et qui supporte mes crises existentielles que ce soit pour les fics ou dans la vie. (Et croyez-moi, il en faut du courage ! Lol). Tu es tout simplement formidable.

A **Vert Emeraude :** Je ne sais pas si ma réponse t'es parvenue, donc dis-moi quoi. Aussi non, je te la renvoie ! ;-)Gros Gros Bisous

Bonne Lecture !!

Raconte-moi…

Draco claqua des doigts et deux coupes de champagne apparurent sur la table basse de son petit salon. Petit certes, mais intime. Il les prit et en tendit une au magnifique jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Harry Potter ne pouvait détacher son regard de Draco Malfoy. Tout en lui l'hypnotisait. Son élégance. Ses gestes. Son odeur. Sa beauté. Sa voix. Ses mots. Son regard.

Il tendit la main, et Il le regarda se pencher pour prendre les verres et lui tendre une coupe, louchant sur sa cambrure parfaite.

Il tendit la main, et s'en saisit. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, trop obnubilé pas l'homme devant lui pour gérer quoique ce soit.

- Santé Potter. Dit calmement Draco, amenant son verre au bord de ses lèvres.

- Hé ! Protesta Harry. On ne porte pas de toast ? Qui dit coupe de champagne, dit toast à porter non ?

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait fêter Potter…

-Harry. Si on doit dîner ensemble, alors appelle moi Harry, Dray. Et moi, je vois quelque chose à fêter ! Je lève mon verre à ton retour !

-Po…Harry. Cela fait déjà pas mal de temps que je suis de retour en Angleterre. Et de plus, j'ai déjà fêté mon retour comme il se doit. Si tu veux vraiment lever ton verre, il te faudra trouver autre chose.

-Tu l'as peut-être déjà fêté, mais pas avec moi.

Et sans attendre la réponse du blond, il plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis, cogna leur deux verres avec un tintement cristallin et bu une longue gorgée du liquide dorée.

Draco regarda Harry, haussa les épaules et l'imita. Il avait juste mis du champagne (millésimé) parce qu'il voulait que tout soit parfait…Mais soit. Trinquons à son retour. Encore une fois.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Blaise et Hermione ? demanda Draco autant pour éviter un silence trop long que parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses amis.

- Oui. J'ai appelé Sainte-Mangouste tout à l'heure. Ils ne devraient pas tarder sortir.

- Bien. J'espère que tu as trouvé un bon avocat. Blaise est assez rancunier. Dit Draco, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Harry, lui, soupira.

-Je sais…comme tous les Serpentards d'ailleurs ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton, certes un peu provocateur, mais pas agressif. Mais, tu plaideras en ma faveur au tribunal, hein ? Je suis sûr qu'on n'a jamais vu un coupable si coopératif !

-Haha ! Si tu veux… Mais je te préviens, faudra que tu me payes très très cher alors ! Plaisanta Draco

Harry le regarda avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable avant de lâcher :

- Faut-il donc vous acheter Monsieur Malfoy ?... Et Bien soit, j'en payerai le prix !

- Sage décision. Le gris n'est pas ta couleur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit. C'était du Draco tout craché : toujours être présentable, peu importe les circonstances !

- Passons à table. Le repas est fin prêt.

- Très bien chef ! Et sur ces mots, Harry but ce qui lui restait de champagne en une seule et longue gorgée.

Ils s'installèrent face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux, mais se disant rien. Un vrai _tête-à-tête._

L'entrée apparut dans leur assiette de porcelaine, et ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

-Ton retour en Angleterre à l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé, non ? Je m'attendais à une véritable effervescence mais ce fut plus calme que ce que je pensais.

- Je t'avoue que je ne le sais pas vraiment. Répondit calmement Draco. Je n'ai pas lu une seule édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier _depuis mon retour. Mais c'est bien possible que cela soit passé inaperçu.

Harry prit une mine réfléchie.

-Mmmm ça m'étonnerait. La famille Malfoy est trop connue ici pour que le retour de l'_Héritier,_ comme ils disent, soit passé incognito. En y réfléchissant, je trouve ça trop calme.

Draco souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu veux dire que tout ça te parait pas assez sensationnel ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bon, vérifions alors. Lacky !

L'elfe apparut instantanément.

-Que puis-je faire pour Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

-Aurais-tu par hasard les numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui ont été publiés juste après mon retour en Angleterre ?

-Oui, Lacky les a archivés.

-Bien. Pourrais-tu nous les apporter s'il te plait ?

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans l'habituel « pouf ».

Harry avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Avait-il réellement entendu Draco dire _s'il te plait_ à un _elfe de maison _? C'était tout simplement surréaliste.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Lacky, il est fidèle et m'est d'une aide précieuse.

-Je…euh…oui…Balbutiai Harry, en détournant son regard, une jolie couleur pourpre envahissant ses joues.

Mais sa gêne fut de courte durée, Lacky refaisant déjà son apparition, les bras chargés de journaux.

-Voici, Draco Malfoy Monsieur.

-Merci Lacky.

Ce dernier fit la révérence et disparut.

-Bien, voyons voir cela. Dit Draco en se saisissant le premier journal de la pile.

Qu'il reposa instantanément.

-Tu avais raison Harry. Je ne suis pas passer aussi inaperçu que je le pensais.

Il tendit le journal à son compagnon de la soirée. En première page, on pouvait lire en gros tire « _L'Héritier est revenu !_ », suivit d'une photo de lui, perdu dans ses pensées sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-La photo est jolie en tout cas, commenta Harry.

-Ce sera bien la seule chose dans ce torchon. J'ai droit à combien de pages ?

-4, plus un arbre généalogique et des photos. Tu as vraiment du leur manquer.

Draco haussa les épaules. Au moins il avait eu la paix pendant cinq ans. Quoiqu'il se rappelait bien le soir où les reporters qui avaient enquêté sur sa disparition avaient sonné à sa porte. Ces deux là en avaient baver...et avaient du faire passer le mot car on ne l'avait plus dérangé. Maintenant ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent où se situait son manoir.

Draco saisit un autre journal et commença à parcourir la première page. Quelque chose l'agaçait au plus au point : il se rendit compte que la plupart de ces noms lui étaient inconnus.

-Harry ? Qui sont ces gens ? Ce Findley par exemple, qui est-ce ? Raconte-moi ce qui a changé ces 5 dernières années. J'ai l'impression que rien n'est resté pareil ici.

-Findley est un écrivain, devenu assez célèbre il y a quelques années de cela. Mais oui, je crois que tu as manqué beaucoup ici. Je veux bien te raconter, mais accroche toi, c'est du gros.

Alors, il lui partagea tout ce qu'il avait raté, les mariages et les divorces, les enfants, les départs, les fêtes les plus mémorables, les nouveaux ministres, les chansons à la mode, les nouvelles rencontres, les décès aussi. Pendant des heures et des heures, Harry ne cessa de parler, s'interrompant seulement pour répondre aux questions de Draco qui buvait littéralement ses paroles.

Le repas se déroula au fil de son récit tantôt drôle, tantôt dramatique. On ne peut pas s'imaginer tout ce que les gens peuvent vivre en 5 ans. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté durant l'exil de Draco Malfoy.

Draco eut des regrets durant le discours d'Harry. Beaucoup. Mais si à l'époque, il était parti, aujourd'hui il pourrait mieux les retrouver.

- Quoi ?! S'étouffa Draco. Tu n'es quand même pas entrain de me dire que la belette et Loufoca se sont en plus _reproduits _?!

-Si, c'est exactement ça, rigola Harry. Et a plus d'une reprise d'ailleurs.

-La fin du monde est proche. Et la couleur de cheveux, qui l'emporte ?

-Ron bien sûr !

-L'invasion rouquine continue…mais où allons-nous, Marlin ? Dit Draco d'un ton exagérément dramatique, portant sa main devant ses yeux.

Harry éclata de rire. Draco lui sourit…Harry avait vraiment un joli rire.

Mais le repas passait, et commençait à toucher à sa fin. Et Draco n'avait pas eu les informations qu'il voulait. S'il avait eu le compte rendu de toutes les histoires croustillantes de la population sorcière, le Survivant c'était bien garder de parler de des siennes.

Hors, c'était justement ça que Draco voulait savoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor parmi les Gryffondors, ait pu faire une telle chose. C'était insensé ! Il fallait qu'il sache…

-Dis-moi, Harry…Que s'est-il passé avec Weasley ?

Le sourire de Harry se fana instantanément.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé Draco ? Répondit-il dans un rictus amer.

Il se tut avant de reprendre d'un ton lointain, triste et fatigué :

-Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est qu'un matin, tu te réveilles, complètement pommé. Et que personne ne s'en rend compte. Et tu restes seul. Comme un con. Et tu pleures. Parce qu'un matin, tu t'es rendu comptes que la place à côté de toi dans ton lit est froide. Parce que lorsque tu prends ta femme dans tes bras, ses yeux, ses soupirs, ses rêves sont avec un autre à qui elle pense tout bas. Un autre que même à ce moment là, elle ne peut sortir de sa tête. Parce qu'un soir, en l'embrassant en revenant du boulot, son odeur, c'est pas la sienne. Et pas la tienne non plus. Parce qu'un putain de matin, tu comprends tout ça, et que tu dis qu'il est déjà trop tard pour te battre. Que t'as beau chercher, tu ne trouves pas de bonne raison pour le faire. Il y a pas de mômes sur la pelouse, va savoir pourquoi, tu sentais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis, t'es même pas sûr que tu la veux encore de ta femme et tu sais que quoique tu fasses elle ne reviendra pas. Et ça sert à rien de se battre contre du vent. A ce moment là, la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire, c'est te résigner.

Draco ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait et ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-on répondre à ça ?

Alors c'est Harry qui continua.

-Après tout devient mécanique. Tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Pire, tu rentres littéralement dans son jeu. Tu arrives même à compter le nombre de fois qu'elle te ment. Ce serait drôle si ce n'était pas si pathétique. Mais c'est encore plus pitoyable dans les galas du Ministère de la Magie. Là, chaque membre de la gente masculine présent devient l'homme qui a cocufié Harry Potter. Tu essayes même de deviner lequel ça pourrait réellement être. Celui que la femme à côté de toi dévore des yeux, en espérant pouvoir te semer pour pouvoir aller le retrouver dans un coin sombre. Le problème c'est que toutes ces devinettes sont épuisantes. Et un soir où ta chère et tendre est censé être à « un soirée entre copines parce que ça fait longtemps », tu te prends la cuite de ta vie, ce qui ne plait pas vraiment à ta meilleure amie qui débarque pour te faire une surprise. Pas de soirée entre filles avec Hermione ? Que c'est dommage ! Pas bien les filles. Mais ça t'en n'as pas vraiment conscience car lorsque Madame Zabini débarque dans ton salon, t'es plus vraiment en état de parler. Faut dire que c'est dur de tenir une conversation lorsqu'on est allongé sur le sol, en coma éthylique. C'est seulement quand tu te réveilles deux jours plus tard , que tu te retrouve obligé de tout raconter, après t'être fait démonter la mâchoire par la gifle de ta vie. Et des gifles, Merlin sait combien t'en as eu. Alors voilà, ce n'est pas grand chose en fin de comptes, mais bon, on y perd quand même quelques plumes au passage.

Et en un murmure, suivit d'un rictus ironique, il rajouta :

-Bordel, quel imbécile…

Le silence plana au dessus d'eux. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Draco prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration tout le long du récit. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'amertume et de regret en un être humain. Même chez Rogue. Ni même chez son père d'ailleurs.

Les mots de Harry résonnaient dans sa tête, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre leur signification. Il se sentait désorienté par tout ça. Il essayait de relativiser, de garder tout ça à distance, de rester maître de lui, (après, tout ça ne le concernait pas) mais rien à faire, il se sentait profondément touché. Son cœur était guéri pourtant. Mais l'était-il tout à fait ? N'y avait-il pas une faille qui lui criait encore : « ça aurait du être toi à sa place. Toi, tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir. » ?

Ils restèrent là, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Ronald ? Demanda Draco, la voix rauque ne plus avoir parler pendant trop longtemps, et à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

La question reconnecta Harry à la réalité.

-Je te remercie de ta diplomatie, sourit-il. J'avoue que sur le coup, j'aurais eu du mal à supporter l'habituel « belette ». Mais si tu veux vraiment avoir une réponse : les Weasley ne savent rien. Personne. Comment leur dire ça ? « Coucou la famille ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps parce que votre petite dernière, ma femme soit dit en passant, est une garce et qu'elle m'a cocufié » ? Ca le fait mal comme annonce entre le fromage et le désert. C'est la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eue, et inévitablement, je vais la perdre…

-Peut-être ne la perdras-tu pas ? Tenta Draco. Bon bien sûr, je ne dis pas que rien ne va changer, mais tu n'es pas qu'un beau-fils, tu es l'un des leurs. Je te connais depuis quoi ? 12 ou 1 3 ans maintenant ? Et bien, ça fait autant de temps que tu fais parti du « clan Weasley ». Et 13 ans, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça, crois-moi.

- Monsieur Malfoy, c'est moi ou ce que j'entends là ressemble fort de la compassion et de l'encouragement? Demanda Harry mi-taquin mi-incrédule.

- Oui, c'est nouveau. Mais ne le répétez à personne Monsieur Potter, c'est un secret.

- Promis ! Sourit-il. Mais en tout cas j'espère que tu as raison. Je veux dire, à propos des Weasley…. Bon assez parlé de moi. Je n'ais pas arrêté de parler mais toi par contre…Draco. Dis-moi. Que t'est-il arrivé ces cinq dernières années ?

La tension de l'air qui avait commencé à diminuer, se renforça d'un seul coup.

Harry voulait savoir. Il plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les orbes orages de Draco.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti Dray ?

Sa question avait un ton sans appel, sans supplice. Presque un ordre qui disait « dis-moi ! ».

Et Draco savait pertinemment que quoiqu'il fasse, il n'y échapperait pas. Mais retarder les choses, peut-être…

-Bien. Mais allons prendre l'air veux-tu ? Je pense que ça nous ferrait du bien de marcher un peu. Et, puis la nuit est belle, profitons-en.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, contourna la table et tendit la main à Harry.

Son geste était anodin, presque machinal, et pourtant… Ce ne fut seulement qu'au contact de la peau d'Harry qu'il réalisa qu'il avait une autre main dans la sienne.

Et pas n'importe quelle main. Celle qu'il avait serré encore et encore, trois mois durant en cachette. Celle qui avait parcourut les courbes de son corps sans aucune retenue, qui l'avait rendu fou d'amour et de désir.

Un flash lui passa devant les yeux. Harry et lui, nus, dans sa chambre de préfet, des murmures, du plaisir, et…

Il prit une grande inspiration, fit comme si de rien n'était et leva le beau brun de sa chaise, posa cette main si chaude sur son bras afin de conduire Harry jusqu'à la baie vitrée.

Là, il se tourna, dos à son compagnon de la soirée et contempla le spectacle que son extérieur lui offrait.

Lentement, il ouvrit les portes en verres, et laissa l'air frais du soir lui caresser le visage.

Harry était subjugué. Par le spectacle qu'offrait les jardins avec ses milliers de lumières brillantes comme des étoiles, par la vue de Draco offrant son visage si beau à cette fine brise qui se glissait sous ses vêtements, par cette sensation de bien être qui ne l'avait plus habité depuis…une éternité au moins. Et Merlin, que ça faisait du bien.

Draco se tourna vers lui et eu un léger sourire.

-Viens. Lui dit-il.

Draco parcourut la grande terrasse de pierre blanche, descendit les escaliers, et l'emmena à travers un petit chemin traversant les roseraies illuminées, passant sous des fines arcades que la nature avait fait sienne.

Après quelques minutes de marches et de chemins sinueux, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à un kiosque à musique. Un dôme en verre faiblement éclairé, de lourdes colonnes taillées avec soin, entourées de lierres grimpant.

Draco se tourna vers lui et l'emmena sur le banc en marbre blanc se trouvant sous la coupole.

Il laissa un sort, et lorsqu'ils s'assirent, la pierre se retrouva aussi moelleuse que s'il s'agissait de gros coussins au coin du feu.

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, savourant l'air frais des nuits d'été, regardant les étoiles à travers le dôme en verre, se perdant dans la multitudes d'étincelles qui se perdaient dans la nuit.

Ils profitaient. Simplement.

Harry tourna la tête, et regarda le profil parfait de Draco faiblement éclairé par le clair de lune.

Draco avait fermé les yeux, offrant un air serein. C'était comme si un ange se reposait tellement ce spectacle était magnifique.

Harry rougit de le trouver si beau, si…désirable. Mais ça, l'ange ne le verrait pas…

- Je…tu…enfin...pourquoi… Balbutia Harry

-Je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Répondit simplement Draco.

-Pourquoi ?...

-J'étouffais ici. J'avais besoin de partir, de changer d'air. De prendre une certaine indépendance aussi. A vrai dire, la seule chose que je savais, c'est que j'allais devenir fou si je restais en Angleterre.

Draco avait ouvert les yeux, et les avait plantés dans ceux d'Harry en disant sa dernière phrase.

-Je…Je comprends…Mais pourquoi aussi longtemps ? 5 ans c'est long pour prendre un bol d'air, non ?

-Harry, ne pose pas de question dont tu ne veux pas savoir la réponse.

-Mais je veux savoir ! Draco, dis-moi ! Tu me dois bien ça non ?

-Je ne te dois absolument rien. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Toutes ces choses qui alimenteront ta curiosité. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Moi je ne suis pas prêt à les dire, et toi, tu n'es pas prêt à les entendre. Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

-Mais Draco ! Je…

- Ca suffit Potter. Rentrons maintenant.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se leva, et marcha vers le manoir, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Harry ne bougea pas, regardant l'élégante silhouette s'éloigner dans la nuit. Ca aurait pu être parfait mais….Draco avait raison. C'était trop tôt.

Il resta assis sur ce banc encore longtemps, regardant le ciel, essayant de replacer toutes les constellations qu'il avait apprises au cours d'astronomie. Enfin, celles dont il se souvenait du moins.

Soudain, sa tête quitta les étoiles, et il se souvint d'où il était, et pourquoi il était là. Pour être avec Draco. Pou rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Pour passer une bonne soirée, ce qui lui ferait un bien fou vu le chaos de sa vie.

Il se leva, et se mis à courir, courir sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au manoir. Il était hors d'haleine, mais s'en fichait, il se laissait juste guidé par son instinct si exceptionnel. Il laissait ses jambes l'emporter à un rythme effréné. Il franchit les majestueux escaliers de pierre, traversa la terrasse, et arriva devant la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit en un geste.

Draco l'attendait, un verre de liqueur à la main, assis dans un fauteuil aussi majestueux que moelleux.

-Je…Je suis…désolé…Je suis désolé. Arriva à murmurer Harry, hors d'haleine.

- Oublions. Allez, viens. On a une soirée à finir. Que veux-tu boire comme digestif ?

-Whisky Pur Feu !!

-Je te reconnais bien là, sourit Draco.

Et instantanément un verre se matérialisa devant Harry, qui le saisit et le bu d'une traite. Et comme disais son « cher » oncle Vernon : « ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! »

-Un deuxième chef ! S'écria Harry, pris dans son élan.

Draco souleva un sourcil sceptique. C'est qu'il avait gardé une sacrée descente le Potty. Mais soit, c'était parti pour un deuxième.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

-Hahahaha !! Hihihihi ! T'es trop marrant Draco !! Houhouhou !! Et, tu …Hips…Tu te rappelles de la fois où…hi hi…Maugrey…Maugrey le moche…hips, …t'avais transformé en…Hahahah…Fouine bondissante ! Hahahaha !! Ta tête ce jour là !! HAHAHA !!

Harry imita alors la tête à la fois choquée et indignée que Draco avait fait à l'époque. Puis il reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlé, se tenant les côtes en se roulant par terre.

Draco lui était désespéré. Ca faisait des heures que Harry se marrait tout seul en se repassant en boucle les moments les plus humiliants de la vie de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Mais pourquoi Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse un concours de boisson ? Bon 10 Verres de Pur Feu ce n'était pas tant que ça si on tenait l'alcool, mais il fallait évidement que ça ne soit pas le cas de ce satané Potter !

-Et…hips… Tu te souviens quand on couchait ensemble et que tu…Hahaha

-STOP ! Ca suffit !

« Non, pas ça. Tu as tenu toute la soirée. Alors ne parle pas de ça. Tout sauf ça. Pas encore » pensait Draco.

Il se leva d'un bon et bâillonna la bouche de Harry pour ne pas entendre la suite. Cela calma Harry instantanément, il était toujours saoul certes, mais au moins ne disait plus vraiment de bêtises en se roulant sur la moquette.

Draco pris la tête de Harry et mirent les yeux face à face.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, dit-il calmement. Je veux bien te détacher mais alors tu me promets de ne plus rire comme un forcené et de te calmer. C'est d'accord ?

Harry prit une seconde de réflexion et finit par lentement hocher la tête.

-Bien fit Draco en le libérant. Maintenant, je crois qu'on va aller se coucher hein ?

Là encore Harry montra son accord.

Draco se pencha au dessus de lui et le souleva par les aisselles, arrivant à le mettre plus ou moins à la verticale. Dans un effort colossal, il mit le bras de Harry au dessus de son épaule et comment ça à se diriger vers non sans peine vers l'escalier menant au premier étage.

-Allez Harry, encore un petit effort, on y est. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'une des nombreuses chambres, pas trop loin de la sienne.

Il le coucha sur le lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, et le mit sous les draps de soi.

-Dis Draco, murmura Harry à peine audible, tu sais, je te trouve vraiment très beau.

Le blond, qui c'était penché pour entendre sourit et répondit tout aussi bas :

-Merci, toi aussi tu es très beau.

-Et je t'aime beaucoup continua Harry.

-Moi aussi. Allez dors maintenant.

Et alors, qu'il essayait de se relever, Harry l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa d'un baiser doux et vaporeux.

-Bonne nuit.

Et sur ces mots, Harry sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Draco lui, ne bougea pas pendant une minute entière, arrêtant même de respirer. Et ce fut en titubant qu'il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne.

_Voilà c'est fini _

_J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ! (Bilberry croise ses doigts). N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ! (Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on évolue non ? :-) )_

_Je sais __qu'on n'en parle pas des autres protagonistes, mais c'est parce que je voulais juste me concentrer sur Harry et Draco. Mais les autres réapparaîtront vite ! _

_Le prochain chapitre sera normalement pour fin novembre. _

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_Gros Bisous tous Doux à tous !_

_Bilberry_

**RAR :**

**Hermoni: **Coucou!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta revieuw! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre en tout cas. Et désolé mais Harry est un peu trop saoul pour filer en quatrième vitesse ! (Vas savoir où il atterrirait !)Lol Gros Bisous !!

**Surfway: **Coucou!! Comment ça? Toi aussi tu fais partie du club des joyeux rougeoyant? Lol Et j'aurais bien voulu entendre ton cri lorsque je t'ai répondu la première fois. (Mais te mets pas dans des états pareil : moi toute petite auteuse)

Merci énormément pour tes encouragements pour ma prochaine fic. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me touche de voir que tu crois en moi. Vraiment. Merci du fond du cœur.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton anniversaire (mais tu aurais du me le dire, j'aurais mis un mot spécial ! :-) ) . Mais si ma fic a pu te redonner le sourire alors, c'est qu'elle sert vraiment à quelque chose. En quelque sorte, tu viens de lui donner une raison d'être ! (Et là, je te fais un sourire colgate ! Lol) Mais si tu veux, passe moi ton mail et je te communiquerai le mien ;) Gros bisous et merci pour tout !!

**Ariane :** Merci pour tout, ma belle. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que ce chapitre aurait donné…Merci pour tes encouragements et ton courage à toutes mes crises existentielles si nombreuses. Merci d'être là. Ah oui : Rome, J-5. Et Bientôt Paris aussi !! Ca va être fabuleux j'en suis sûre !! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon travail et de partager ça avec toi. Merci aussi pour tes corrections ma Richou. Je t'adore, exposé à l'infini dans un pays lointain. Et never forget : Sexy, qu'il est Dieu !


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J. et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous!!!

Nous sommes fin novembre (oui je sais là, c'est vraiment la fin …) et comme promis voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

Je félicite de tout cœur **Surfway **pour son courage et la remercie de son soutient.

Et fait un gros bisou à **Roxane**, qui a accepté mon statut d'auteur yaoi sans jugement et avec sourire.

**Richou**, you're my world, my everything ;) . Merci pour tes précieuses corrections.

**Merci à tous****,** qui êtes simplement sur cette page pour lire ce que j'ai écrit. Du fond du cœur, merci.

Bonne lecture !!

Que ce passe-t-il ?...

Théodore Nott regarda la jeune femme rousse couchée à ses côtés. Et il souriait. Pas de ce sourire innocent et angélique, mais d'un sourire malsain qui aurait pu mettre n'importe quelle personne mal à l'aise.

Il prit sa baguette posé sur la table de nuit et jeta un sors sur la jeune femme afin que celle-ci ne se réveille pas, peu importe le bruit.

Il se leva, prit le drap, alla se poster devant une fenêtre et commença à parler à Ginny. Il lui parlait de toutes ces choses qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire en face mais qu'il retenait. Pourquoi se retenait-il ? Simple. Parce que se taper la femme du Survivor était un luxe. Un luxe dont il comptait bien continuer à jouir.

-Tu sais Darling… je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerai jamais et jamais je ne vivrai avec toi. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre ce simple état de fait tu serais toute de suite beaucoup moins chiante. C'est comme tes surnoms débiles…Tu es bien une Gryffondor toi. A ce demander si t'as grandi un jour…quoique vu ton appétit sexuel, on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre d'avoir de doute là-dessus.

Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil faisant face au lit.

-Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai sauté. J'étais fier. Faut dire que c'est pas tout le monde qui à la chance de rentrer dans le même trou que le grand Harry Potter. Quoiqu'il n'a pas du te toucher beaucoup ton mari, vu ton manque… Mais tu sais c'était quoi ton problème ?...

Ginny bougea dans son sommeil, laissant échapper un soupire.

-Oh oui, tu peux soupirer… Sais-tu ce qu'il te manquait, Ginny ? Un pénis. Tu peux être étonnée mais c'est la pure vérité. Monsieur le Sauveur est homosexuel. Mais ça, tu l'ignorais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se leva, s'accroupit devant le corps allongé de la jeune femme, et lui murmura en caressant ses cheveux :

-Bien sûr que tu l'ignorais. Potter en personne l'ignore. Mais moi, je le sais. On me l'a dit. Et tu ignores sans doute aussi qu'il te trompait avant ton mariage ? Avec un homme… Ca aussi on me l'a dit. Mieux encore, je l'ai vu. Il y a combien de temps déjà ? Cinq ? Six ans ? Enfin soit… Je pense que jamais je n'oublierai ces images…

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme endormie et commença à se rhabiller, en soupirant de contentement. Ca faisait tu bien de dire tout haut, ce qu'il savait tout bas depuis si longtemps…

Il désactiva le sort, jeta le drap sur le lit, et sortit de la pièce.

-Allons trouver un autre trou maintenant. Dit-il dans le couloir.

…

-…Titi chéri ? Murmura pâteusement Ginny dans son sommeil.

Harry s'éveillait doucement. Tout doucement. Laissant les dernières bribes de rêves s'échapper pour doucement reprendre conscience avec la réalité.

Une réalité douloureuse d'ailleurs.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Mal à en crever.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme si cette sensation lui était inconnue, hein ? Après tout, ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il se prenait des cuites. Souvent par lassitude ou désespoir.

Ginny Potter-Weasley, ça vous dit vaguement quelque chose ? …

Il se mit sur le dos, et passa une main lasse sur son visage, papillonnant doucement des yeux.

Il chercha à tâtons, une quelconque potion anti-gueule de bois sur la table de chevet. Il avait l'habitude d'en mettre une là au cas où….

Mais il ne trouva rien sous ses doigts. Alors, il releva la tête et fit un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'était pas chez lui. Mais on pouvait expliquer ça par le fait qu'il avait quitté sa maison il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Il n'était pas chez Hermione et Blaise. Il connaissait parfaitement leur maison, et il était sûr de n'être jamais venu ici auparavant.

Celui ou celle qui avait décoré cette chambre avait un sens de la décoration incroyable. Cette chambre était superbe.

La personne qui vivait ici devait sans doute aimer le luxe.

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur les oreillers moelleux et soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il se leva doucement, se tenant à la table de nuit pour ne pas se laisser retomber sur le lit confortable. Faut dire qu'avec le mal de tête qu'il se tapait et rien pour se soulager, l'opération était loin d'être évidente.

Il se déplace lentement jusqu'au fauteuil blanc se trouvant à côté de la fenêtre, plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité matinale qui l'agressait et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Un jardin magnifique.

Mais cela ne le renseignait pas vraiment sur le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait…

Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

De quoi se rappelait-il exactement ? Il avait été chez les Zabini pour ranger et….Draco !

Draco l'avait aidé ! Oui c'est ça…et ils avaient mangé ensemble hier soir…

Les souvenirs affluaient petit à petit, tel un puzzle se complétant au fur et à mesure que les dernières heures se mettaient en place.

Il se rappelait avoir parlé de Ginny, de s'être baladé dans les jardins qui se trouvaient derrière cette fenêtre, avoir bu.

Il était donc dans le Manoir Draco Malfoy.

Bien.

Il releva la tête et observa plus attentivement la chambre.

Cette porte, sur sa droite, sûrement une salle de bains. Merlin faites que ça soit une salle de bains. Avec une pharmacie.

Il traversa la chambre, poussa la porte et…Bingo ! Il regarda dans le placard en dessous de l'évier et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Il déboucha difficilement la petite fiole, la porta à ses lèvres et la bu d'une traite.

Merci Merlin.

Ca avait beau avoir une odeur nauséabonde, ça avait beau goûter le rat mort et putréfié, c'était diablement efficace.

Bon, il fallait peut-être partir à la recherche de son hôte maintenant. Après tout ce que Malfoy avait fait pour lui, il ne se voyait pas partir comme un voleur. Il retourna dans la chambre et trouva ses chaussures, posées au pied de son lit. Ca aussi c'était signé DM.

Il arriva dans un grand couloir et commença à chercher ou pouvait bien se cacher le maître des lieux.

Il ouvrit de nombreuses portes, monta et descendit des escaliers, vit un nombre incalculable de chambres, salles de bains, salons, bureaux, débarras, etc.…Mais ne trouva rien.

Décidément ce manoir était beaucoup trop grand. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'étranger. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint…

-Lacky. Appela-t-il à voie haute.

L'elfe se matérialisa instantanément sous ses yeux.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Harry Potter, Monsieur ? Demanda poliment Lacky en une grande révérence.

-Pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve Draco Malfoy, s'il te plait ?

-Le maître est dans sa chambre Monsieur.

-Et pourrais-tu m'y conduire ?

L'elfe le calcula un instant, puis hocha doucement la tête. Il saisit la main d'Harry et l'emmena à sa suite à travers les couloirs.

-Voici la chambre du maître, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dit Lacky en s'inclinant.

-Merci. Répondit simplement Harry, contemplant la lourde porte de bois clair devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il toqua et attendit. Pas de réponse. Peut-être n'avait-il pas toqué assez fort ?

Il répéta son geste mais rien ne se produisit.

Pourtant, Draco était ici selon Lacky….Bon, il fallait quand même qu'il lui parle.

Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte de la chambre.

A l'intérieur, les lourds rideaux ne laissaient passer que très peu de lumière malgré la clarté du jour. Les murs étaient d'un beige apaisant, contrastant avec les meubles noirs. Un sofa brun longeait le mur donnant un aspect confortable à la pièce, tandis que deux petits fauteuils se trouvaient près des fenêtres, permettant de profiter de la vue.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un gigantesque lit dans lequel on avait l'envie irrésistible de se plonger et rêver encore et encore de monts et merveilles. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui attira l'attention d'Harry mais plutôt, le corps qui se dessinait sous les draps blancs.

Harry regarda sa montre : 14H38.

Ok, ils avaient été dormir tard mais ce n'était pas normal que Draco soit encore au lit à cette heure. Ce n'était pas normal qu'un _Malfoy_ soit encore au lit à cette heure.

Il s'approcha lentement, contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la masse de cheveux blond clair qu'il distinguait sur les oreillers.

Draco était cadavérique. Bon ok, Draco était _toujours _cadavérique, mais jamais à ce point. Doucement, le brun mit son front sur celui de l'ancien Serpentard afin de voir s'il avait de la température. Ce système était peut-être étrange mais c'était toujours montré efficace. Et là, il pouvait vous assurer que Draco avait un température bien trop élevée par rapport à la moyenne. Il était tout simplement brûlant.

Harry couru vers ce qu'il lui semblait la salle d'eau, y trouva une serviette et l'imbiba d'eau froide. Il revient dans la chambre et posa délicatement le linge mouillé sur le front du malade.

-Lacky !

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry Potter Monsieur ?

-Qui est le médicomage traitant de Draco ?

-Le maître n'a pas dit à Lacky. Le maître a dit qu'il n'était jamais malade.

Harry ferma les yeux. Qui appeler ?....

Harry aurait bien demandé à l'un de ses anciens camarades…Mais il savait que Draco serait mort de honte si on le voyait comme ça…

Il demanda à l'elfe un bout de parchemin et une plume, griffonna le nom d'un haut mage de Sainte Mangouste qu'il savait aussi discret qu'efficace et envoya l'elfe le chercher.

Il déplaça le fauteuil près du lit et commença à veiller sur Draco, essuyant les perles de sueur causées par la fièvre.

Il était là depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, le faisant écarquiller les yeux d'effrois.

_J'ai embrassé Draco hier._

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de cette état de fait que déjà Lacky revenait tenant par la main le docteur Alan O'Connor .

Harry se leva et alla saluer le médicomage.

-Bonjour docteur.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry montra Draco de la tête.

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça se matin, expliqua-t-il alors que O'Connor avançait vers le lit.

Mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'il arriva au chevet du malade qu'il reconnu l'identité de son patient.

-Draco Malfoy… Il est donc bel et bien revenu.

Harry hocha la tête et posa son index contre ses lèvres, indiquant par ce geste que cela devait rester discret.

Le médecin acquiesça. Mais s'il fut surpris de voir que Harry Potter s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Draco Malfoy, il n'en montra rien.

-Bien. Maintenant Monsieur Potter, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir pendant que j'examine Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry fit la moue mais s'exécuta.

Il regarda sa montre encore une fois et…_MERDE ! Le retour d'Hermione et Blaise !_

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place aux maître des lieux.

Blaise fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et tourna vivement la tête vers sa femme.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! Murmura-t-il.

Ils s'attendaient à retrouver un vrai chaos, un désastre absolu. Mais que nenni !

Tout était sagement à sa place, les cadres bien droits sur les murs, les vases fleuris et pas une poussière ne traînait sur les meubles.

-Oh peut-être que mon _connard _de meilleur ami sait assumer ses erreurs et tente tant bien que mal de les arranger ? Dit fièrement Hermione en dépassant Blaise et s'avançant dans le hall d'entrer.

Blaise grommela un « mouaif » en guise de réponce et la suivit.

Hermione entra dans son salon et fut immédiatement attirée par le petit morceau de parchemin qui reposait sur la table basse.

Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux et fit la moue.

-Chérie, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Blaise qui n'avait pas lâché Hermione du regard.

Pour toute réponse, sa chère et tendre lui tendit le papier.

_Chère Hermione, Cher Blaise,_

_Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas assez de mot__s__ pour exprimer ma culpabilité mais je ne peux que vous supplier de bien vouloir me pardonner. Ou au moins ne pas me haïr. Si vous saviez à quel point vous compter pour moi… Bien sûr, je n'ai pas d'excuses…Que dire ? Que j'étais bouleversé par la tromperie de Ginny le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage ? Que je ne suis qu'un stupide ex-Gryffondor trop impulsif ? Que le retour de Draco m'a surpris à un point difficilement imaginable ? Que de revoir mon meilleur ennemi après cinq ans m'a marqué au-delà des mots ?... Ce ne sont pas des raisons. J'ai conscience que rien ne pourra excus__er__ mon geste, et cela m'attriste à un point inimaginable. _

_Pour alléger ma peine, j'ai entrepris de tout ranger pour votre retour. J'espère que tout est bel et bien à sa place. Mais là encore, on m'est venu en aide. Par Draco Malfoy .Un peu ironique, non ? Mais soit. Cela vous étonnera peut-être, mais sachez que j'en fut le premier surpris. Il a tellement changé…_

_J'aurais voulu être là pour vous accueillir et vous dire ces quelques mots de vive voix mais je ne puis être présent. Mon sauveur, Draco, est cloué au lit, brûlant de fièvre. J'ai appelé le médicomage, Alan O'Connor qui est en train de l'examiner. Il saura être discret._

_Je vous présente encore mes plus sincères excuses,_

_Harry James Potter_

Blaise baissa le bout de parchemin et serra les dents. Draco était _malade _?!

Mais c'était insensé ! En 7 ans de vie commune à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu son camarade « malade ». En tout cas, jamais au point de devoir appeler un médicomage.

Il sursauta lorsque Hermione mit sa main sur son épaule, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, le docteur Alan O'Connor est un excellent médicomage. Draco sera bientôt sur pied.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet. Répondu Blaise comme si on l'avait injurié.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais je te connais Blaise.

Et avant qu'il ne lui réponde pour lui dire encore une fois qu'il était tout à fait serein elle ajouta :

-Et si tu n'es pas inquiet, je suppose que ça ne te ferra rien de savoir qu'Harry a eu la bonne idée de marquer l'adresse de Draco au dos de sa lettre. Et je suppose aussi que tu ne voudras pas t'y rendre pour voir comment à évoluer son état. Quel self contrôle mon chéri ! Tu m'impressionnes !

Blaise fit la moue et grogna pour la forme. Si Hermione se mettait à faire de l'ironie, où allions-nous ? Mais ils savaient tout deux qu'elle avait raison…comme toujours.

Il resta un minute sans dire mot puis se tourna vers elle, lui fit le petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant et lui dit d'une voix calme :

-On y va ?

Elle sourit et saisi la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble direction : Oxford !

Une véritable tranchée s'était creusée dans le parquet du couloir, les allées et retours d'Harry étant incessant.

Il était aussi nerveux qu'inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait donc Draco ?! Comment pouvait-il être malade à ce point ? Tout semblait pourtant aller si bien la veille…Et puis, ils avaient passé des années ensembles et pourtant, Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà connu un Draco aussi mal en point (guerre exclue, bien entendu).

La poignée de la porte de la chambre grinça et Harry fonça comme une flèche sur le médicomage.

-Alors ?! Agressa presque le jeune homme.

-Un peu de calme, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy ne souffre d'aucune maladie à proprement parler. D'après mes observations, le système immunitaire est en parfaite condition. Les divers sorts m'ont d'ailleurs révélés une résistance supérieure à la moyenne des sorciers. Ils m'ont également appris que c'est le mental la cause de l'état de Monsieur Malfoy. Savez-vous s'il a subit un choc, une forte émotion ou un stress récemment ?

-Je…euh…Les trois je pense. Enfin je veux, Draco vient de rentrer en Angleterre, quand on s'est revu la première fois, nous les vieux ennemis les plus connus de Poudlard à notre époque, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, si on peut dire… puis il y a eu le dîner de hier et...quelle est la limite du secret professionnel ?

-Je pourrais être envoyé à Azkaban si je dévoilais quoique ce soit. Et je pense que vu votre notoriété Monsieur Potter, je pourrais même être condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur. N'ayez crainte.

Harry hocha la tête. Bien. Il allait devoir parler de _ça._ De leur histoire, du baiser, de tout. Il allait devoir en parler pour la première fois, la toute première fois, à un parfait inconnu.

-J'ai eu une liaison avec Draco Malfoy à 17 ans. Hier soir, j'étais saoul et je l'ai ré-embrassé. Pensez-vous que ça ait de l'importance Monsieur O'Connor ?

Le médicomage avait du en voir de belles pendant sa carrière. A environ 45 ans, beaucoup de choses étaient passées sous ses yeux, beaucoup de secrets gardés sous silence, et beaucoup de célébrités à aider.

Cependant, malgré un self contrôle impressionnant, il ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, réussissant par bonheur à garder la bouche close. Il respira profondément et hocha la tête.

17 ans ?...Mais Le Survivor était avec la Weasley depuis ses 16….Et ça, tout le monde le savait.

Et un de moins dans la supercherie, et un !

-Bien. Monsieur Potter, je ne peux médicomagiquement rien faire. Je ne peux que lui conseiller beaucoup de repos. Donnez-lui la potion que j'ai déposée sur le buffet toute les 4 heures pour la fièvre. Et surtout Monsieur Potter…ménagez-le. Si Monsieur Malfoy continue à être perturbé de la sorte, la fièvre continuera à augmenter, suivie de tremblements. Et là, nous ne pourrons échapper à l'hospitalisation. Appelez-moi si ça s'aggrave, peu importe de l'heure. Sur ce, au revoir Monsieur Potter.

Harry sera la main du praticien et respira un grand coup.

Putain, c'était de sa faute.

Il allait retourner au chevet du malade lorsque le carillon de l'entrée sonna. 30 secondes plus tard, Lacky apparaissait devant lui pour le transplaner dans le hall d'entrer. (Question de rapidité…)

Harry tomba face un Blaise tout simplement polaire.

-Je te laisse 17 secondes pour me dire :

1) Ce qu'a mon meilleur ami et 2) la raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te détruire.

Et sois concis.

-Draco est…épuisé. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il ne supportait plus le poids du stress et des émotions fortes. Il m'a demandé s'il avait eu un choc récemment mais je ne suis pas sûr de la réponse et…Et je te promets Blaise que je voulais pas vous blesser, que je regrette à mort et que j'ai pas d'excuses mais je t'en prie, ne me prive pas de ma meilleure amie et…

-Ferme-la Potty ! T'as dépassé les 17 secondes accordées. Mais laisse moi réfléchir. Si Draco a été stressé….C'est parce qu'il allait te revoir, n'est-ce pas ? S'il a eu des émotions fortes….C'est parce que vous vous êtes revus, non ? Et s'il a eu un choc… c'est parce que tu nous as envoyé à l'hosto, pas vrai ?.... Draco est malade par TA faute !

Blaise s'approcha lentement d'Harry,le domina de toute sa hauteur.

-Mais vois-tu Potty, je connais bien Draco, même très bien. Hors, je sais que ce n'est pas une petite nature, loin de là. On en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres ensemble et _jamais_ je n'ai vu Draco cloué au lit. Mais vois-tu la seule chose qui a toujours fait… vibrer, dirons-nous, Draco : c'est toi. Ce qui me fais penser qu'il a vraiment dû se passer quelque chose entre vous hier soir, vu son état. Alors je te pose la question, et écoute-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterais pas, crétin : Que s'est-il passé hier ?

Harry blêmit irrémédiablement. Putain, mais pourquoi les Serpentards étaient-ils si perspicaces, Merlin ?!

-Euh…Je…On était saoul…et à le fin de la soirée on parlait, il m'a plus ou moins porté vers une chambre et avant de partir je…je…

-Laisse-moi deviner. Le coupa glacialement Blaise. Tu l'as rappelé aux bons souvenirs de votre relation si passionnée ? Oh, ne faits pas cette tête Potty. Oui, on est au courant de ton infidélité répugnante quelques mois avant ton mariage. Surprise. T'as été un beau salaud sur ce coup là, hein mon grand ? Et tu te permets encore de foutre la merde dans la vie de mon meilleur ami alors que c'est de TA FAUTE s'il est parti ?!

Harry écarquilla les yeux, aucun son ne pouvant sortir de sa bouche.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….Parce que tu l'ignorais ? Et bien voilà tu sais maintenant. Tu m'as privé de mon meilleur ami pendant 5 ans, tu t'es joué de lui, et l'as rendu malade et tu crois peut-être QUE JE NE VAIS PAS ENCASTRER TA TETE DANS LE MUR ?!

-Blaise ! Hurla Hermione. Arrête !

Hermione essayait d'éloigner de toutes ses forces son mari de son meilleur ami. Mais inutile de dire que la tâche était loin d'être facile.

-Blaise, murmura-t-elle brisant le silence insoutenable, ….Ne lui fait pas de mal. Ca n'aidera en rien, ni Draco, ni nous, ni Harry. Mais, mets-toi une seule seconde à ta place. Que ferrais-tu si un jour je te trompais ? Bien sûr ça n'arrivera jamais, mais imagine juste. Comment réagirais-tu ?...Harry était pommé mon cœur, juste pommé. Et n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé avec Draco, le revoir a du les bouleverser, l'un comme l'autre.

Blaise tourna lentement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa bien aimée.

-Mais moi, je ne t'aurais jamais trompé avant notre mariage mon cœur. Pas comme cet abruti !

-Je sais. Mais ne le blâme pas. Je t'en parlerai plus tard mais je te promets qu'Harry ne fait que subir les choses, pas les provoquer. Calme-toi, et allons voir Draco. C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes là, non ?

Blaise se recula et hocha la tête.

-Ecoute-moi Potter, tu vas nous mener à la chambre de Draco. Et on verra après pour ton cas.

Quelques instant plus tard, le trio rentrait dans la magnifique chambre de l'_Héritier._

-Salut mon pote.

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna péniblement la tête vers son ami.

-Blaise ? Murmura-t-il…. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Draco était encore fiévreux, blanc comme un linge et excessivement faible.

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser comme ça non ?

-Ca va aller Blaise, ne t'inquiètes pas vieux. Dans deux jours, je viendrai de nouveau t'embêter et réparer ton premier étage.

Blaise sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Rien…J'ai déjà trouvé une nounou. Potter ?

Le nommé sursauta.

-Oui ? Hésita-t-il.

-Où dors-tu cette nuit ?

-Je…Euh…Je l'ignore pour le moment. Au Chaudron Baveur je suppose.

-Garde tes galions et reste ici. Toi tu as besoin d'un toit, en tout cas pour le moment, et moi, j'ai besoin de guérir.

-Ca ne va pas ?! S'écria Blaise. Tu vas quand même pas héberger ce…enfin cet…

-Chut Blaise. Dit Draco tentant vainement d'être autoritaire (je pense que en vain c'est mieux). Harry restera ici. Un point c'est tout et personne ne s'y opposera. Lacky ne saura pas me soigner correctement et je ne vois pas de meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Mais je te préviens Potter, je te flanque dehors dès le premier soucis que ça soit bien clair. Maintenant, je suis fatigué, dehors.

Obéissant aux ordres, ils quittèrent la chambre en silence.

Dans le couloir, Blaise se pencha une dernière fois vers Harry et lui susurra à l'oreille:

-Je te préviens Potter, si jamais tu fais du mal à Draco de quelque manière que ce soit, la seule chose que tu auras à craindre sur terre : c'est moi.

Hermione lui donne une tappe sur l'épaule et parla à son tour à son meilleur ami.

-Je ne t'approuve pas. Sache-le. Mais un jour il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Il retourna dans sa chambre et fit apparaître le peu

d'affaires qu'il avait. Quitte à vivre ici, au moins être installé confortablement.

_Voilà !!!_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Je croise les doigts en tout cas ! _

_J'espère vous joindre le chapitre 11 rapidement, mais ce ne sera pas avant au moins un mois car je suis en examen jusqu'au 20 décembre, donc impossible d'écrire… Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas par choix. (Ça va me manquer…)_

_Je voulais aussi vous dire, que le 4 décembre c'est mon anniversaire. (Allez savoir pourquoi je vous dis ça…mais ça me trotte dans la tête en ce moment ! Lol)_

_Ah oui ! Certains comprendront peut-être mais pour le 6 Décembre : Bonne fête de Saint-Nicolas !!! _

_Ah oui ! Bon courage à tous ceux qui passe des examens comme moi, et à ceux qui passent un moment pas évident ou qui sont amoureux mais pour qui ce n'est pas facile. Ca aussi vous verrez, ça passera. En fait, bon courage à tous. On en a besoin non ?_

_Bon, beaucoup de blabla mais l'essentiel se tient en peu de mots :_

_J'espère que vous aimez, merci de me lire, courage, je vous aime._

_Bisous tous doux_

_Bilberry_

**RAR :**

**Ariane :**Oui. Je suis motivée là dans la seconde. Oui je veux les voir. Oui je veux écrire. Oui je vais publier sûrement l'autre le 4 décembre. C'est mon histoire après tout. Je trouve pas les mots que je devrais te dire pour exprimer que quoiqu'il advienne, ou que je sois : je suis là. Que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour regarder le clan, sortir, rêver sur la Grand Place, voyager (Amsterdam ??) …Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, pour mes fics et ma vie en générale. Supra Bisous Mon Poussin.

**Misou :** Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw !!! Ca me fait super plaisir !!!! Ca m'a fait rire ta théorie du sort d'oubliette…C'était pas bête du tout tiens !!! Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ! Lol Et oui, Harry est bizarre …Moi si j'avais un Draco JAMAIS je ne le lâcherait ! Ce qui est tout à fait logique ! J'espère que le suite te plait !! Gros Bisous !

**Surfway :** Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est la dernière fois que je te réponds dans mes chapitres ! ^^ Je suis trop contente que tu te sois lancée et que tu aies créé ton compte et tout et tout ! * smile colgate* J'espère que tu continue à aimer mon travail en tout cas ! Je donne le meilleur de moi-même. J'ai hâte de te parler bientôt ! Gros Bisous !!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J. et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquer sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde!!

Vous allez bien ? Alors voilà, nous sommes le 20 décembre (début des congés pour certains) et comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre !

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie aussi ENORMEMENT (les majuscules sont encore pas assez grandes pour montrer le « énormément » de mon merci…) tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée pour « Starlight » (Virginie2, tu es décidément un amour). Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me touche et me motive.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Mon alter ego

Voilà près d'une semaine maintenant que Draco était cloué au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Harry le veillait sans relâche, s'endormant la plupart du temps dans le fauteuil qu'il avait placé à côté du lit de Draco.

Le médecin revenait voir l'état de son patient tous les deux jours, et les deux jeunes hommes avaient droit à des visites journalières de la part de Blaise.

Enfin Draco surtout. Harry, lui, avait surtout droit à des « bonjour / Au revoir » polaires et était fichu à la porte de la chambre illico presto.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine donc, Harry était en train de donner sa potion à un Draco d'humeur…charmante.

Il est bien connu, que les Malfoy sont des gens du matin…

-Potter, je te préviens, si tu m'obliges à boire ce truc infâme, je te supprime de la surface de la planète, de la façon la plus douloureuse que j'aurais trouvée dans les 15 prochaines secondes.

Harry regarda Draco gémir, un peu désabusé. C'était à chaque fois pareille.

-Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je trouve ça un peu ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui a du mal à bouger le petit doigt. Aller Malfoy, fait pas ta chochotte, et bois-moi cette potion !

-POTTER ! Je ne suis PAS une chochotte !

Bon, si ça continuait, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains (parce que oui, affronter un Draco Malfoy qui vient de se réveiller demande du courage), il prit son pouce et son index, et fit une minuscule pincette, mais grandement douloureuse, dans le bras droit du convalescent.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh !

Profitant de la grande bouche ouverte, il glissa le contenu de la fiole à l'intérieur et mit sa main sur le nez et les lèvres de Draco, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer et l'obligeant surtout à avaler.

-MAIS CA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE ?!

Apparemment, Draco n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Mais cela importait peu à Harry. Draco guérirait qu'il le veuille ou non, peu importe les moyens à utiliser.

Ils étaient encore partis pour une querelle aussi insipide que redondante lorsque le carillon de l'entrée se fit entendre.

-Je vais ouvrir Draco, je reviens.

Ce dernier, râlant toujours, tourna la tête et haussa les épaules.

Lorsque Harry arriva au rez-de-chaussée pour voir qui était leur visiteur, il resta glacé de stupeur.

Devant lui se tenait une femme. Une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux blonds et à la grâce infinie. Devant lui se tenait la mère du propriétaire des lieux, Narcissa Malfoy.

Celle-ci le foudroyait du regard, contenant une rage et une haine qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, bien que son visage n'exprimait rien tel, comme l'exigeait son rang social.

-Harry Potter. Que faites-vous ici ?

Etant enfant, Draco se recroquevillait lorsque sa mère utilisait ce ton là, ce qui avait du arriver une ou deux fois, tellement cela l'impressionnait.

Cependant Harry était surpris. Mais pas effrayé, malgré le ton polaire et la haine cachée à l'intérieur. Il en avait vu d'autres. Des Rogue, des Ombrages, des Voldy, des Blaise Zabini (ceux-là était vraiment impressionnant) et même des Draco Malfoy. Alors Narcissa n'était qu'une de plus.

-Bonjour Madame Malfoy.

-Partez Monsieur Potter. En réalité, peu m'importe ce que vous faites là, je ne veux pas vous voir. Vous n'avez rien à faire chez mon fils. Sortez de ce manoir.

Même en donnant ses ordres, Narcissa Malfoy restait tout simplement sublime, Harry se devait de le reconnaître même si bizarrement il trouvait que son fils, qui lui ressemblait pourtant énormément, l'était bien d'avantage.

-Je suis désolé mais cela est impossible Madame.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que Draco m'a demandé de rester ici afin de le soigner.

Narcissa se rapprocha de Harry.

-Que venez-vous de dire ?

-Que Draco m'a demandé de rester ici pour que je le soigne !

Cette fois, c'était de la stupeur et de l'inquiétude qui étaient lisible dans les yeux bleus de Madame Malfoy.

-Vous voulez dire que Draco serait…Malade ?

Harry soupira et hocha gravement la tête. Apparemment, tout le monde s'étonnait de cette maladie.

Oubliant toute la haine qu'elle nourrissait envers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui l'avait privée de son enfant pendant 5 ans, elle continua :

-Amenez-moi à lui Monsieur Potter.

-Suivez-moi.

Ils se répondaient du tac au tac, sans sourire, ni diplomatie. Pas de « s'il vous plait » ou de « merci », c'était sec, chacun sachant à quoi s'en tenir.

Harry marchait, droit comme un I, le long des couloirs de cette immense demeure, il se tenait à un mètre environ devant la mère de Draco et sentait son regard glacial sur sa nuque.

Dire qu'il fut content d'arriver devant la chambre de Draco est un euphémisme. Même s'il était blasé, il ne supportait pas la tension qui régnait.

Quant à Narcissa, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : son fils était malade. Et Draco n'avait jamais été _légèrement_ affaibli. Non, s'il se sentait mal, c'est que c'était grave.

Ce qui la perturbait aussi, c'est que selon les dires de Potter, ce serait Draco lui-même qui lui aurait demandé de rester. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir que cet homme, qui l'avait fait souffrir à ce point, reste auprès de lui et le soigne ? C'était insensé. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Draco d'ailleurs. Son fils était rancunier, et elle le savait, le fait que Potter soit ici était totalement illogique. Mais peut-être que son fils avait changé…

Elle laissa Harry à l'entrée et pénétra dans la chambre de son fils. Cette chambre était superbe. De grandes fenêtres aux lourds rideaux, des murs beiges apaisants, des meubles sombres, de ravissants fauteuils bruns et un grand lit moelleux aux draps blancs. Son fils avait toujours eu bon goût. Ca au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

Narcissa se dirigea vers le fauteuil placé à côté de la tête de lit, et caressa les cheveux de son fils, toujours fiévreux. Celui-ci s'était endormi durant le laps de temps qu'avait duré son entretien avec Harry Potter.

Il ressemblait à un ange avec son air paisible et ses cheveux fins éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Inconsciemment, il soupira de bien être dans son sommeil sous les douces caresses de sa mère. Draco remua un peu et finit par ouvrir doucement un œil.

-…Mère ? Murmura-t-il.

Cette dernière sourit. Lorsqu'elle voyait son fils comme ça, sortant du sommeil, à la fois fragile et innocent, elle avait l'impression de revoir le petit garçon de 8 ans qu'il avait été il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, quoique…

-Bonjour Draco…

La voix de Narcissa était d'une tendresse infinie sous ces paroles à l'air si formel. En ce moment précis, elle était une véritable icône de la maternité, prenant soin de son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, irradiant de délicatesse et d'amour. Que cette femme était belle…

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-….Je….J'ai déjà été en meilleur forme pour être honnête.

Il sourit à sa mère et se détendit sous les caresses de celle-ci, fermant un instant les yeux de contentement.

-Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas été prévenue ?

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire Mère, ce sera fini dans moins d'une semaine. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez inquiète comme vous en avez l'air en ce moment.

-Draco. Tu as peut-être été malade 3 fois dans ta vie, dont deux fois avant tes 7 ans. Et tu voudrais que je reste là sans rien faire alors que quelque chose de grave arrive à mon fils ?

Elle fit une pause et lui offrit un sourire à la fois tendre et mélancolique.

-Tu m'as éloignée de ta vie pendant 5 ans, je n'ai plus de mari, plus de sœurs, plus de parents. Laisse moi encore avoir un fils, s'il te plait.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et poursuivit.

-J'ai besoin de toi Draco. Et je veux faire partie de ta vie. Je sais que je n'ai sans doute pas été la mère parfaite mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je ne veux plus être éloignée de ta vie. Laisse-moi prendre soin de la dernière personne que j'aime qui est encore à mes côtés.

Soudain elle sursauta. Draco s'était relevé d'un coup et avait plongé sur elle, enfuyant sa tête dans son cou. La requête de sa mère l'avait profondément touché. Cet être de marbre inébranlable qui avait bercé toute son enfance montrait enfin ses failles, ce qu'elle cachait derrière cette beauté impalpable.

-Chut Mère. Tout va bien.

Et pour la première fois depuis sans doute un million d'années, Narcissa Malfoy prit son fils contre elle, se promettant de tout faire pour le bonheur de cet homme à qui elle tenait tant. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle oubliait les questions qu'elle voulait lui poser.

-Draco, je voudrais savoir…Que fait Potter ici ?

Oups…Draco l'avait momentanément oublié celui-là…

-Parce que c'était la meilleure solution. Je…Je pourrais vous expliquer mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous comprendriez, sauf votre respect.

-Je peux quand même essayer.

-Potter a quitté Weasley. Il a été hébergé chez Blaise Zabini, au moment même où moi je rentrais de San Francisco. Dire que nos retrouvailles se sont mal passées est un euphémisme… Il a laissé sa magie lui échapper, et vous savez comme moi à quel point elle peut être destructrice. Lorsque je suis retourné, quelques jours plus tard, au Manoir Zabini pour les remercier de leur hébergement, j'ai retrouvé Harry Potter à bout de force en train de réparer chaque objet n'ayant pas résisté à la bombe humaine. Je l'ai alors aidé à tout réparer. C'était en quelque sorte mes remerciements. C'est ce jour là que je suis venu vous voir, vous en rappelez-vous ?... Ensuite Potter a voulu que nous dînions ensemble afin de parler et, malgré quelques réticences, j'ai fini par accepter. Nous avons beaucoup bu ce soir là, enfin surtout lui. Je l'ai donc hébergé pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, j'étais malade. Il a prit soin de moi et je lui ai proposé de rester ici. De la sorte, je ne suis pas seul et je sais ce qu'il fait.

Il respira un grand coup et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

-Comment vous expliquez ?... Malgré le mal que Potter m'a fait, je préfère savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il se passe. Je me sens plus…serein. Parce que, quelque par, Potter est la personne qui a le plus compté dans ma vie. Intimement parlant, cela va de soit. En étant honnête, peu de personnes ont compté à ce point, les personnes que j'ai…_aimées _se comptent sur une main. Et…

-L'aimerais-tu encore Draco ? Le coupa Narcissa.

Celui-ci passa sa main sur son visage par lassitude.

-J'imagine que quelque part ce sera toujours le cas…

Il avait à peine murmuré ces mots qui avaient eu tant de mal à franchir ses lèvres.

-Merlin….Draco…

-Je sais Mère. Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre. Mais que je le veuille ou non…J'ai besoin de lui.

Narcissa ferma les yeux et soupira. Soit. Elle n'avait pas le choix…

-Excusez-moi ?

Les Malfoy tournèrent la tête dans la direction de la voix intruse.

-Je…Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais je dois donner une potion à Draco.

Harry Potter était un peu impressionné à l'idée de devoir interrompre les deux blonds mais il n'en oubliait pas pour autant sa mission. Il avait patienté quelques instants devant la porte attendant un moment de silence pour faire son entrée.

-Donnez-moi ça Monsieur Potter. Je m'en occupe.

Contre son gré, Harry tendit la petite fiole à la ravissante femme qui s'était dirigée vers lui. Non mais… C'était _son_ malade !

Harry fit discrètement la moue et sortie de la chambre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la présence de Narcissa Malfoy au Manoir. Bon, fallait dire que l'aura hostile qu'elle dégageait à son égard y était pour beaucoup…

Mais, malgré tout, Harry appréciait les moments qu'il passait avec Draco, leurs disputes, le calme quand le convalescent dormait ou le soulagement qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il venait de lui donner (forcer à avaler) un remède.

Mais surtout, il savait que bientôt, ils se parleraient. Il le fallait. Ils en avaient besoin, l'un comme l'autre.

Narcissa Malfoy partit du Manoir une fois la nuit venue. Une fois Draco endormit.

Harry s'était senti un peu vide ce soir là, n'ayant rien fait de sa journée à part traîner ici et là. Le pire quand on a rien à faire, c'est qu'on a tout le temps pour penser. Et quand on vit une telle situation, penser à sa vie, à son passé, à son présent, à son futur, était la dernière chose que l'on a envie de faire. Harry plus que quiconque.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà lorsque Harry Potter poussa la porte en bois clair de la chambre de Draco, soi-disant pour aller voir si tout allais bien. Mais réellement, parce que le blond lui avait manqué aujourd'hui, et qu'il voulait le voir, juste parce que il se sentait bien dans ces moments là.

Il arriva au chevet du malade et murmura :

-Rétablissez-vous vite Draco Malfoy.

Mais eu lieu de s'installer dans son habituel fauteuil, il s'allongea aux côtés de Draco. Et cette situation lui sembla familière et apaisante.

-Draco…Murmura-t-il pour lui-même dans l'obscurité.

Et dans ce cocon de bien être, lentement, il se tourna vers Draco pour le regarder une dernière fois avant de s'en aller pour le pays des rêves.

HP-DM

Logan Gilmore et Théodore Nott avaient tout pour s'entendre. Riches, nobles, beaux, exigeants, ambitieux,…

Profitant de cette magnifique journée de fin d'été, ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café, ce qui était exceptionnel pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ces deux-là étaient rapidement devenus des « Sexfriend ». Quand tu veux, où tu veux, comme tu le veux. C'était aussi simple que ça…

Mais ce qui était exceptionnel c'est qu'ils se voyaient pour autre chose que pour coucher ensemble. Bon bien sûr, ils termineraient l'après-midi au Manoir de Théo. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes….

-Dis-moi, Gilmore, Tu comptes rester encore longtemps en Angleterre ?

-Te dérangerais-je Nott ?... Je resterai le temps qu'il me faudra pour faire voire à cette tête de mule de Draco Malfoy que je suis l'homme de sa vie…

-Carrément ? Et bien Darling, j'espère que ton Draco cédera vite. D'après la presse anglaise l'_Héritier _serait plutôt coriace dans son genre…

-…L'_Héritier ?!_

Originaire de San Francisco, Logan ignorait tout de la vie anglaise. Et Draco avait été tellement discret sur son passé pendant leur liaison que même ce surnom lui était inconnu.

-Comme tu le sais sûrement, expliqua Théo, le Royaume-Uni compte un grand nombre de très anciennes familles sorcières au sang pur, tel que les Black, les Nott ou encore les Parkinson. Elles se valent toutes plus ou moins. Cependant, tout en bas de l'échelle de cette noblesse, nous trouvons les Weasley, qui ont en plus la malchance d'être roux et au sommet, se trouvent les Malfoy. Les Malfoy, plus que tout autre, sont beaux, riches, aristocrates. Il y a encore quelque mois, cette illustre famille était au nombre de trois, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy-Black, noble elle aussi, et leur fils, Draco Malfoy, que tu sembles bien connaître. Etant donc le seul descendant de l'une des plus noble et des plus riche famille, le jeune Malfoy a donc été surnommé, en toute logique, l'_Héritier. _Surnom qu'il semble conserver, d'après la presse, malgré le décès de son père.

-Draco est donc un diamant encore plus rare que je ne le pensais…. Je suis d'autant plus motivé pour le faire succomber. Je l'aurai Nott, coûte que coûte.

Théo regarda Logan droit dans les yeux, avec presque du défi dans le regard, et lâcha :

-….On verra, Gilmore, on verra….

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un hibou se posta devant lui et lui remit une lettre entre les mains. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la missive, le visage de Théo prenait une expression à la fois victorieuse et sournoise.

-Quand tu as ce visage là, on croirait vraiment que tu prépares un mauvais coup Nott. T'en as conscience ?

-Que veux-tu, j'étais un Serpentard. Répondit Théo, sa voix emplie de malice.

Et avec un clin d'œil il ajouta :

-Et puis, ça fait partie de mon mystère Darling.

-Théodore Nott, le mystérieux. Sexy comme surnom.

-Oui et l'homme, irrésistiblement sexy que je suis, doit te quitter, j'ai à faire.

Et sans un mot de plus, il transplana.

HP-DM

Ginny avait une GRANDE nouvelle. Dès qu'elle l'avait su, elle avait envoyé un hibou chercher le véritable homme de sa vie qui était, Merlin savait où. Il était tellement occupé à faire ce qu'elle ne savait quoi…

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la cuisine et le salon, le premier étage et le salon, le premier étage et la cuisine. Enfin bref, elle ne tenait pas en place.

Elle était en train de faire un énième tour de « premier étage-salon » lorsque l'objet de ses désirs, dans tous les sens du terme, apparu devant sa cheminée.

-Titi Chéri ! Te voilà enfin !!!

Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant avec ardeur.

-Tout ça fillette ? Et bien, j'ai du te manquer. Lança Théo une fois le baiser momentanément interrompu.

-Tu parles ! Je t'ai attendu toute l'après-midi…J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer !!!

-C'est en effet ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans ton message. Que se passe-t-il ?

Si Théo n'était pas spécialement intéressé par ce qui pouvait arriver à Ginny Potter-Weasley, il était néanmoins curieux.

-Et bien voilà, je prenais mon petit déjeuner, lorsque ceci est arrivé.

Elle tenait dans sa main une grande enveloppe en papier kraft qui portait les sceaux du Ministère de la Magie.

-Et c'est ?…

-Cette enveloppe contient les papiers du divorce Théo. Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire tendre.

-Je veux vivre avec toi Théo. Je veux passer chaque jour que Merlin fait à tes côtés. Me marier avec Harry était un grave erreur. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'étais jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. J'avais quoi ? 16, 17 ans ?...C'est avec toi que je veux finir ma vie, Théo. Je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point…

…Qui a dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?...

HP-DM

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui.

Draco. Il était dans la chambre de Draco. Dans son lit plus précisément. Et celui-ci, qui était presque dans ses bras, s'agitait dans tous les sens en haletant, le visage renfrogné.

-Draco…Draco ! Réveille-toi !

Il secoua doucement l'ancien Serpentard qui ne cessait de remuer.

-Draco ! Calme toi ! Draco, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla enfin, à bout de souffle.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est rien.

Harry toucha son front afin de vérifier la température et fit la moue.

-Par contre, ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé dans ton état. Ta fièvre est un peu remontée. Tiens, bois ça.

Il saisit une fiole sur la table de chevet et la tendit à Draco qui l'avala de mauvaise grâce.

-Tu sais Dray (celui-ci tiqua au surnom), j'ai réfléchi et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle toi et moi.

Draco sentit tout les muscles de son corps se tendrent.

-Et de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

-Je vois…Et bien vas-y, je t'en prie.

Harry fut un peu désarçonné mais prit son courage à deux mains, comme tout bon Gryffondor qu'il avait été, et commença :

-Je suis désolé Draco. J'ai voulu te le dire depuis ton retour mais je n'ai ni trouvé le courage ni le temps pour te dire à quel point j'ai honte d'avoir été un tel salaud. Tu ne méritais pas ça. J'ai vraiment été un beau connard avec toi… Quand j'y pense…Comment as-tu fait pour supporter tout ça ?...

La voix de Harry était presque un murmure. Un chuchotis dans la nuit destiné à la seule personne capable de l'entendre. Des aveux sincères pour cet homme allongé à côté de lui.

-Je ne l'ai pas supporté justement. Et puis, tu n'as pas été mieux avec Weasley…

-Peut-être, mais elle s'est bien arrangée pour me le faire payer, même si elle n'en a jamais rien su. J'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire…Tu vas me dire qu'en 5 ans, j'aurais bien fini par cracher le morceau, mais même pas…Et ça se dit courageux Gryffondor…

Et puis, tu te rappelles de ce jour où j'ai…rompu, dirons-nous, et où je t'ai annoncé mes fiançailles ?

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco hocher la tête.

Quant à ce dernier, il ne voulait pas écouter ce que le brun avait à lui dire, il voulait se boucher les oreilles et ne plus penser. Il ne voulait PAS se souvenir. Il avait enterré ça profondément, très profondément en lui. Il pensait qu'il était guéri mais rien n'était moins sûr, alors autant laisser ce passé douloureux là où il était…

Mais Harry, lui, ne comptait pas en rester là.

-Je t'ai dis des horreurs. Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte…Si tu savais… J'ai menti du début à la fin. Je…Je n'ai jamais pris notre relation comme un jeu. J'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi je me sentais si bien avec toi alors que je devais me marier avec Ginny. Ca c'était une évidence, la fin logique de l'histoire. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je devenais le frère de Ron, je faisais officiellement membre de la famille Weasley, ma famille, c'était parfait. Mais, Merlin sait pourquoi, tu en as voulu autrement…Si j'ai été une ordure avec toi ce jour là, je crois que quelque part, c'était pour me protéger. Pour me prouver que je te détestais encore. Que toi, point stable dans ma vie de tordu, tu étais resté le même. Ce meilleur ennemi que, quelque part, je chérissais tant. Je…Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai cessé d'être malheureux avec ma…_femme._ Elle avait perdu toute saveur, il y avait un-je-ne-sais-quoi qui manquait. Et j'ai réalisé bien trop tard ce que c'était…En fait, je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte… Il me manquait toi. Enfin ta présence quelque part …Il manquait un temps à ma vie…Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça a été dur de me dire que, toi, mon alter ego, tu m'avais abandonné seul ici. Et pourtant j'avais l'impression de te voir partout… Si j'avais été capable d'écouter ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, je serais allé te chercher, là où tu étais. Là où tu vivais, j'aurais su te trouver…Parce que quelque part, t'étais toujours là…

Il se tu. Il disait là des choses dont il prenait conscience sur le moment même. Il pouvait se dire que non, il était simplement pris dans son élan, que tout ça était faux. Mais s'il y réfléchissait, il se rendrait compte que c'était la vérité. La stricte, douloureuse et horriblement ironique vérité.

Draco, lui, avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer, quelque part entre un « je m'en veux » et un « tu m'as manqué ». Que devait-il faire ? Parler à son tour ? Attendre que Harry ait fini ? Car il avait encore des choses à dire, Draco le sentait….

Ils restèrent un long moment, comme ça, dans le noir, à regarder le plafond, sans dire un mot.

-Tu sais Dray, poursuivit finalement Harry, la voix enrouée, 5 ans sans toi, ça a été long, beaucoup trop long. Que je te haïsse ou pas, j'avais besoin de toi. Tu as été là pendant 7 ans, et t'es parti du jour au lendemain... Ouai, on peut dire que j'ai rien compris à ma vie sur ce coup là…

Puis il continua encore plus bas :

-Je n'ai pas toujours compris ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Ca a commencé dés notre rencontre en première…Pourquoi toi, parmi tout le monde, étais devenu mon ennemi alors que, même si je ne l'avouais pas, ton charisme m'impressionnait ? Pourquoi étais-je devenu dingue de tout tes faits et gestes lors de notre sixième ? Pourquoi je couchais avec toi alors que je n'étais pas gay ? C'est vrai ça…Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes et pourtant faire l'amour avec toi me semblait naturel…Ce qui me frustrait encore plus dans mon incompréhension d'ailleurs…..Pourquoi me sens-je si bien avec toi en ce moment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens à ma place ?…

Il se retourna et regarda le profil de Draco qui fixait obstinément le plafond.

-Et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié le baiser que je t'ai donné lorsque nous avons dîné ensemble…

Draco ferma les yeux. Comme ça, Harry s'en souvenait…Et lui qui pensait que le brun avait été trop saoul pour se rappeler de quoique ce soit…

-Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et…

-Je t'aimais Harry.

Draco voulait bien parler du passé, enfin il était plutôt obligé de le faire. Mais pas du présent. Là, c'était trop tôt. Il était malade, n'avait pas les idées en place. Pas ça, pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Harry qui était choqué par les quatre mots que Draco avait lâché d'une voix claire et calme, se releva sur ses coudes et le regarda.

-P…Pa…Pardon ??

-Tu as bien entendu Harry. Je t'aimais.

-Mais...je...comment…enfin…tu …pourquoi ?

-Je suis parti pour ça d'ailleurs. Parce que j'avais trop mal pour rester et voir ton bonheur si « parfait » me sauter au yeux à chaque fois que je faisais trois pas dehors ou que je lisais un journal.

-Mais…Mais… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Oh que si c'est possible. Si pour toi coucher ensemble te semblait naturel, pour moi faire l'amour avec toi me semblait merveilleux. Comme si les choses étaient enfin à leur place. J'avais des sentiments extrêmes à ton égard depuis longtemps déjà…

Il ricana de l'ironie du sort.

-Mais c'est seulement lorsque l'on a fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Moi. Draco Malfoy. Un sang pur…._j'aimais._ Comme quoi… On avait inversé les rôles.

-Mais…je…je ne savais pas que…

-Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas. Tu aurais pu le voir, mais tu voyais que ce que tu voulais

…Et ça…Ca n'en faisait pas partie. J'ai voulu te le dire pourtant. Et quand j'ai enfin décidé que c'était le bon moment pour te révéler mes sentiments, tu les as piétiné sans aucune retenue. Avec toute ta haine, tout ton dégoût pour l'homosexualité, tout l'écoeurement que je pouvais représenter à tes yeux. Oh oui, je me souviens de cette fameuse journée où tu as rompu, comme tu dis si bien. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie !

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez afin de reprendre constance et respira profondément.

-C'est après que tu m'ais annoncé tes fiançailles, que j'ai décidé de partir. Et, sincèrement, si j'avais pu, je ne serais pas revenu. Seulement la vie ne nous laisse pas toujours le choix…Tu as été la seule personne au monde que j'ai véritablement aimé Harry. Aimé d'amour cela s'entend. Et te revoir, il y a de ça déjà pas mal de temps maintenant, m'a fait mal au-delà des mots. Comme je t'ai haï, si tu savais…Autant que je t'ai aimé je crois.

Il se tu un instant et tourna lentement son visage si magnifique vers les deux yeux verts qui le regardaient intensément.

-Mais, ce qui m'a le plus troublé à mon retour, c'est de voir ce que tu étais devenu. Je pars, te laissant beau et en bonne santé, et quand je reviens, je retrouve mon ancien amant, froid et amer. Lorsque je t'ai revu chez Blaise, je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu tellement tu avais changé….Mais soit. Tu es là, ici, avec moi,…Et malgré tout ce que j'ai souffert…Et ce que je souffre encore en cet instant, murmura-t-il, je suis heureux que tu sois là…

Malgré l'obscurité, Draco réussi à voir, au fin fond des yeux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis la renaissance d'une petite étoile. Un petit pétillement qui faisait qu'Harry Potter était Harry Potter. Et si elle était là, c'était grâce à lui.

-Et puis, pour ce baiser, t'en fait pas, je…Je n'y accorde pas d'importance, tu étais saoul et…

Harry posa son indexe sur la bouche fine de Draco.

-J'étais peut-être saoul mais je savais encore ce que je faisais, et maintenant aussi…

Et alors, par nostalgie du passé, par désespoir ou espoir mais surtout par envie, Harry Potter embrassa, en tout sobriété et conscience, Draco Malfoy.

HPDM

_Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé parce que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je viens à peine de sortir de mes exams et écrire m'a fait un bien fou !_

_Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude, c'est en quelque sorte pour petit cadeau de Noël à l'avance (mais si ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, je vous l'accorde). Pour le prochain, je ne sais pas trop quand je le posterai, aux environs de la mi-janvier je suppose. (Ou peut-être avant, on verra si vous êtes sages)._

_Je__ vous souhaite à tous d'ores et déjà un __**Joyeux Noël et une excellente Année.**_

_Qui a déjà pris ses bonnes résolutions ? _

_Pour ma part, concernant les fics, je vais essayer de continuer à vous donner le meilleur de moi-même. En espérant que vous aimiez._

_Je vous fait d'énormes BISOUS TOUS DOUX !!!!_

_Bilberry_

**RAR :**

**Lady Luciole: **Merci du fond du coeur pour ta review, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Je pense que les raisons de l'infidélité de Ginny seront plus amplement révélées dans un chapitre ou deux. Quand pour Théo…On verra ! Merci pour ton bon anniversaire, ça m'a fait tout super plaisir aussi !!! Je te fais de gros bisous et joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !

**Tama :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me touche beaucoup !!! Alors, Théo : MECHANT. Quant à Logan…tout sera dit par la suite en fait ! Lol Merci énormément pour tes encouragements et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plait !!! (N'hésite pas à me dire quoi !) Gros Bisous, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !

**Roxane :** Coucou ma puce ! Merci du fond du cœur pour tes compliments (et en passant, pour tes supers infos !) Sache que c'est énorme pour moi que tu lises et aime mon travail. Même si au début, j'avais un peu la frousse. Je suppose que tu ne me voyais pas comme ça, hein ? Enfin soit, MERCI pour tout ! Passe un Joyeux Noël en famille et ….Vivement la Nouvel Année à Dublin ensemble !!!

**Liberty : **ou pour faire simple ARIANE. Ca me fait juste rire le mettre. Je crois qu'un jour je nommerai un de mes chap' avec ce nom là tien. Et je te préviens, je vais changer ton pseudo à chaque chapitre. (Oui oui, il y a moyen de s'amuser toute seule ! Lol) N'empêche, bonne résolution 2009 oblige, on va aller lui parler !!! On a déjà eu un bonjour, pourquoi pas plus ?...Et maintenant, ce serait cool aussi que Has Been m'accepte…Suspens ! Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, tu es tout simplement merveilleuse !!! Vivement DUBLIN !!!!!! Je t'adore grand comme le monde !!

_P.S : pour les curieux : les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à arriver !!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J. et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquez sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonjour (ou Bonsoir! )

Oui. Vous pouvez me renier pour ce retard inadmissible! ( si je vous fais les yeux du chat de Shrek vous me pardonnez ? * smile*) Mille excuses !

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 12, tout frais tout neuf qui vient d'être corrigé pas Ariane, mon ange gardien. Merci du fond du cœur pour tout.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

**Don't need your blessing !**

Lorsque Harry interrompit le baiser si doux et tendre qu'il venait d'échanger avec Draco, il se demanda pourquoi celui-ci avait les traits de son magnifique visage aussi tendus. Il pouvait sentir le corps du jeune homme trembler sous ses doigts. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid, et Dray n'avait plus de fièvre…

Quant à Draco, il serrait les dents de toutes ses forces. Harry l'avait embrassé et il avait répondu. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il lui aurait été impossible de ne pas répondre à ce baiser. Car c'était Harry. L'homme qu'il avait tant aimé... Qui le rendait dingue rien que par sa présence ou son odeur. Il n'avait pas voulu répondre…Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était comme ça, c'est tout.

-Draco…Murmura Harry dans la nuit. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le blond se releva, pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index et, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait rassembler ses idées, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tomba dans deux mers émeraude qui le regardaient avec inquiétude et incompréhension.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Harry ? Pourquoi viens-tu de m'embrasser ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie ?...Cela m'a semblé si…Naturel.

Draco était troublé. Bon, Harry lui avait avoué à mi-mots que malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, il tenait à lui. Pas qu'il l'aimait, juste qu'il l'appréciait. Mais lui, il venait de lui avouer quelle passion déchirante l'avait habitée par le passé. Et la réaction logique de Harry, si peu enclin à l'homosexualité, aurait du être du dégoût, pas le bisou magique de l'année. Comment pouvait-il en plus lui dire que cela lui semblait naturel ?...

-Harry…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je …

-M'aimes-tu encore Draco ?

Harry avait bien apprit de Draco. Il savait manier le ton de sa voix comme il le voulait sans trahir ses émotions. Il avait posé la question d'un ton neutre. Très perturbant d'ailleurs. Voulait-il que Draco Malfoy l'aime toujours? Cela le répugnait-il ? Impossible à savoir. Même pour Draco.

-Voyons, ça fait 5 ans Harry !

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-Ne pose pas de question dont tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir la réponse Potter.

Draco se relaissa tomber sur ses oreillers moelleux.

En fait, c'était surtout lui qui ne voulait pas savoir la réponse. Il avait réussi, depuis la première fois qu'il avec revu son beau brun, à se forcer à ne pas se poser la question. Une vraie gymnastique mentale.

Mais là…C'était trop tard, c'était rentré dans son esprit, ça n'en sortirait plus.

Enfin, pas avant d'avoir la réponse.

Mais fallait-il vraiment se poser la question maintenant ? Aimait-il encore Harry James Potter ? Ils étaient en pleine nuit, il était encore un peu malade et ne pouvait-il pas simplement profiter de la tendresse que Harry semblait être prêt à lui accorder en cet instant ? Ce petit bout de bonheur qu'il pouvait entrevoir pour les instants à venir, ne pouvait-il pas les savourer ? Cette question aussi simple que torturante, ne pouvait-elle pas attendre demain matin ?

Il se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait toujours intensément, sourit, se pencha vers lui, passa sa main derrière sa nuque et commença à jouer avec les doux cheveux bruns, les faisant s'entortiller autour de ses doigts.

Harry se rapprocha vers Draco, colla son corps au sien et, faisant frôler leur joue, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Et si, j'étais sûr de vouloir savoir ?...

Alors Draco fit la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de donner une réponse et par la même occasion faire taire Harry : Il emprisonna sa bouche. Il saisit le brun par les hanches et le fit rouler sous lui, le coinçant entre son corps et le matelas.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'embrasser, à découvrir de leurs mains le corps de l'autre, à rouler l'un au dessous de l'autre dans une danse aussi envoûtante qu'électrisante.

Il s'embrassèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'épuisement, s'endormant étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur corps entremêlés.

Pourtant rien d'intime ne fut accompli. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt. L'un parce qu'il était trop tôt pour assumer à ce point cette attirance enivrante qu'il ressentait pour un homme. Non, pour Draco. Et seulement Draco. Et l'autre parce qu'il avait peur que ce trou dans sa poitrine, qu'il avait pensé être un cœur autrefois, se réveille…si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se crut au paradis. Il sentait autour de lui une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait, un sentiment de bien-être profond et une envie de rester là toute sa vie surgit en lui. Si l'éternité du paradis ressemblait à ça, alors il voulait bien mourir tout de suite.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se dit que finalement le rêve grandiose qu'il faisait devenait de mieux en mieux. Devant lui un ange dormait. Un peu déchu l'ange. Il avait le front abîmé et les traits un peu tirés par le « trop jeune, trop vécu ». Mais il n'en restait pas moins exceptionnellement beau et attirant. Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et en conclu que, le plus génial dans les rêves, c'est que parfois ils sont réalité.

Discrètement, il se pinça la main et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il ressentait bel et bien la douleur mais qu'en plus rien ne bougeait. Il était donc bien dans le même lit que Harry Potter et ils avaient bien passé la moitié de la nuit à s'embrasser comme des forcenés.

Mais voilà, maintenant l'aube était arrivée et ces instants passés ensemble appartenaient à la nuit. Comment allait réagir Harry en se rappelant de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit ?

Trois choix s'offrait à lui : le rejet (ce qui serait fort probable), l'acceptation (ce que Draco espérait au fond de lui malgré tout) et l'indifférence (ce qui serait pire que tout)

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry se réveille. Il ferma les yeux, et commença à réfléchir à tout et à rien. A Logan, à Blaise et Hermione, à sa mère, aux affaires de son père qu'il devait reprendre, à San Francisco qui lui manquait, malgré tout….

Il sentit soudain Harry bouger contre lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains, car oui pour lui c'était un immense acte de courage, et ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba sur deux iris émeraudes, encore un peu embrumés par le sommeil, qui le regardaient fixement.

Aucun d'eux ne parla, ni ne bougea. Ils restaient là, simplement à se fixer. Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, qu'allait faire Harry ?! Celui-ci ferma un instant les yeux au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de la veille surgissaient. Puis, il se concentra et « écouta » ce que lui disait son instinct, ses sentiments, et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il les rouvrit et regarda les deux orbes orages face à lui qui le regardaient avec angoisse.

Tout doucement, et avec la légèreté d'une plume, il leva sa main et caressa la joue de Draco. Puis, toujours avec cette lenteur délicate, il fit avec son index le tour des traits fins du jeune homme. Alors, un sourire doux apparut sur son visage, et l'inquiétude dans les yeux du blond se dissipa un peu.

Il se rapprocha, colla son front et son corps à celui de Draco, et l'embrassa délicatement.

Il le remit ensuite contre celui de Draco et conclu :

-Je pense que tu n'es plus malade Dray…

_Dray… _Comme avant…

-…Ma mission est remplie. Je dois partir d'ici alors…Continua Harry avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix.

-Tu veux partir ? Dit Draco d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Il était tétanisé. Pendant deux secondes, le bonheur semblait lui tendre les bras…pour repartir l'instant d'après et le laisser encore plus seul qu'avant.

-Non, je ne veux pas partir. Mais c'est ce qu'on avait dit…et je ne suis pas sûre que Blaise Zabini me laisserait rester ici plus longtemps si je n'ai pas une bonne excuse…

-Tu ne veux pas partir ? Ben reste alors….

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Le temps que tu voudras…

-Ca pourrait être longtemps ça…Tu le sais ?

-Je prends le risque ! Sourit Le blond.

Harry sourit, et mit sa tête dans son coup pour lui embrasser la clavicule.

-Et bien soit, murmura-t-il, alors je resterai. Et ton lit me restera-t-il ouvert ?

Le souffle de Draco se bloqua et, sans réfléchir, il laissa ses émotions parler.

-Tu veux partir ?...

-Non…. Répondit le brun.

-Reste alors…Le temps que tu voudras.

-Ca pourrait être longtemps ça…

-Je prends le risque…Murmura Draco tout contre les lèvres de Harry.

Midi était largement passé quand ils décidèrent enfin de se lever. Draco se leva doucement, commençant à peine à se remettre de sa maladie. Ces derniers jours, le seul chemin qu'il avait fait se résumait à lit- salle de bains, salle de bains- lit. Pour se dégourdir les jambes, on a connu mieux…

Draco alla prendre une douche dans sa salle de bains et Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour faire de même.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa le jet d'eau brûlant couler le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait que penser à ce qu'il venait de faire et à ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps.

Il avait donc quitté sa femme, bousillé la maison de son meilleur ami, revu son meilleur ennemi et sortait avec celui-ci, parce que oui il voulait être en couple avec lui, il le sentais au fond de lui-même.

Il sortait avec…un garçon. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il sortait avec Draco Malfoy. Et ça, ça changeait tout.

Il se sentait bien avec lui, à sa place et puis, il ne voulait pas se chercher des excuses. Il serait avec Draco, c'est tout. Et là, dans la secondes, sous cette douche brûlante, il sentait en lui la force de se battre contre tout ceux qui leur voudraient du mal. Il pourrait tout endurer que ce soit Narcissa ou Blaise.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se disait, qu'en suivant son instinct, il ne risquait vraiment rien (il n'avait vraiment _ rien _à perdre). Il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre, il avait déjà tout perdu...mais s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était il y a un mois et demi ou il y a 5 ans...

HPDM

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que Harry et Draco vivaient ensemble. Et cela faisait un mois qu'ils trouvaient des excuses bidon à Blaise. Et, il était temps d'assumer leur relation. Autant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quoique certainement un peu plus pour Harry…

Lorsque Draco lui avait demandé s'il était vraiment sûr que vivre avec lui, en temps que petit ami (car c'était le cas), était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, Harry avait fermé les yeux, s'était concentré sur lui-même, puis avait sourit en disant que oui, il en était plus que sûr.

Et pour le monde sorcier ? Assumerait-il jusque là ?....On s'en fout du monde sorcier. Il avait déjà bien trop dirigé sa vie jusque là ! A 23 ans, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait !

Cependant, ils n'avaient toujours pas couchés ensemble Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait même songé en parler. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Harry devait réapprendre ce qu'était le sexe avec Draco (et non pas un homme, car il continuait à dissocier la gente masculine et Draco. Draco était un être à part.) Et Draco avait peur des mauvais souvenirs que cet acte pouvait faire remonter.

Bien sûr, leur relation ne faisait vraiment que commencer, et non recommencer, vu que la première fois, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un « couple ».

Il allait leur falloir du temps pour se ré-apprivoiser. Mais chaque jour, ils faisaient un pas de plus et se découvraient un peu plus. Harry fut étonné par la chaleur que Draco pouvait dégager en sa présence …Lui qui avait été si glacial autrefois. Quant à Draco, il s'évertuait à rallumer toutes les étoiles dans les yeux de Harry, et Merlin seul sait combien il y en avait.

Blaise et Hermione allaient arrivés dans une demi-heure Harry, qui était au bord de la crise d'angoisse, ne cessait de faire les 100 pas dans le petit salon à baie vitrée de Draco, qui lisait paisiblement sur la terrasse.

-Harry, cesse donc de gesticuler comme ça. Ca va aller.

Harry s'arrêta net et se tourna vers l'extérieur, où Draco, allongé sur un transat moelleux avait abandonné son livre pour le regarder.

-Il va me tuer. Tu en as conscience?

Draco souleva un sourcil, sceptique.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment, que quiconque puisse te toucher ou te faire le moindre mal sous mon propre toi ?

-Ben…euh…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors calme-toi et viens un peu près de moi !

Et il rajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

-Il y a du soleil….Et t'es encore plus sexy quand t'es bronzé ! Alors ramène-moi ces délicieuses petites fesses illico presto !

Harry rougit un peu mais obéit. Il s'installa entre les jambes de Draco sur le large transat, appuyant son dos contre le torse de son petit ami, qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille, l'autre tenant toujours son livre.

Draco déposa un petit bisou dans le creux du coup de Harry et doucement il sentit celui-ci se détendre. A tel point qu'il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps avant d'entendre la respiration calme et profonde d'un Harry Potter qui dort.

Pour se réveiller en sursaut 40 minutes plus tard, grâce au charmant carillon de l'entrée.

Instantanément, Draco, qui avait déposé son bouquin sur la tablette près de lui, le serra contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser.

-Chut Harry, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Harry hocha la tête dans un mouvement saccadé,tel un automate.

Son petit ami lui caressa le dos avec de grands mouvements, lui embrassa la nuque et lui souffla à l'oreille alors que le carillon sonnait encore un fois :

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens avec eux. N'aie pas peur.

Il lui fit encore un sourire pleins de promesses et parti vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à ses hôtes. Il était habillé tout de lin blanc, léger et classe. Enfin, c'était Draco Malfoy donc, classe, il l'était toujours.

-J'ai failli attendre ! Sourit Blaise en voyant son meilleur ami à qui il fit l'accolade.

-Râleur ! Le taquina Draco.

Il salua Hermione avant de déclarer d'un air sérieux :

-Je n'ai pas été totalement franc avec vous. Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui c'est pour un raison particulière.

-Je te manquais ?

-Tais-toi Blaise ! Le sermonna Hermione.

-Merci Hermione. Mais venez plutôt sur la terrasse, ce sera plus simple je pense.

Intrigués, les invités suivirent le maître des lieux à travers un dédale de pièces somptueuses, jusqu'à un petit salon avec une grande baie vitrée ouvertes qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le jardin. L'air chaud s'engouffrait dans la pièce, emmêlant leurs cheveux qui dansaient sous cette douce brise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, Blaise se renfrogna en voyant Harry tandis que Draco continuait sa marche et se plaça à côté de celui-ci. Fixant Blaise droit dans les yeux, il se saisit de la main de Harry, qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble défiant son ami de dire quoique ce soit.

Mais Blaise n'avait pas peur des défis.

-Draco. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

Le blond sentit la main de Harry se resserrer autour de la sienne.

-Ca signifie simplement que Harry et moi sommes ensemble.

Blaise fit un pas en avant d'un air incrédule.

-Malfoy…Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas idiot à ce point !

Draco Malfoy, fin et élancé, se releva de tout son 1 m 87 (grand mais pas trop) et toisa son meilleur ami.

-Blaise. Je ne te demande pas ta bénédiction. Je voulais juste t'informer. Je suis bien avec Harry, ne gâche pas ça.

-Je…

-Chut, Blaise ! Intervint Hermione.

Doucement elle se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait encore rien dit et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les deux orbes verts de son ami.

-Est-ce vrai Harry ? Es-tu en couple (et elle insista sur le mot) avec Draco ?

Harry sentit la main de Draco se crisper dans la sienne. Alors il resserra encore un peu plus son emprise.

-Oui Hermione. Draco et moi sommes ensemble depuis un mois maintenant.

-Mais c'est un homme.

Le blond retint son souffle. Cela était peut-être l'une des choses les plus dures à admettre pour Harry.

-Théoriquement. Mais ce n'est pas qu'un homme, c'est MON homme. C'est Draco. Et ça, c'est toute la différence Hermione.

Hermione, toujours un peu suspicieuse, continua.

-Mais tu es toujours marié.

-Plus pour longtemps. J'ai reçu les papiers du divorce pendant la convalescence de Draco. J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec un avocat, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Puis se tournant vers Draco il ajouta :

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça alors que tu étais malade. Et je voulais être débarrassé de ce poids avant toute chose. Je me disais que, dès que ça serait fait, je t'aurais fait un surprise en t'emmenant au Chemin de Traverse et en montrant au monde sorcier, qui m'a si longtemps étouffé, à quel point j'étais heureux avec toi. Tu as un peu cassé mon effet Hermione. Mais soit.

-Et tu l'aimes ?

Hermione Granger savait que sa question était osée mais elle voulait mettre Harry face à ses engagements. Le confronter à lui-même, voir à quel point il était prêt à s'abandonner dans cette relation.

Il y eu un long silence, chacun attentif à la moindre expression d'Harry. Tous retenaient leur souffle.

Harry doucement sourit, et caressa de son pouce la main de Draco qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

Il ne dit cependant toujours rien, ce contentant de fixer Hermione droit dans les yeux, afin qu'elle puisse y lire toute la détermination et le bien-être qu'il ressentait.

Puis, lentement et articulant chaque mot, il déclara à tous :

-Tu me parles, avec suspicion, mais ne peux-tu pas simplement voir à quel point je me sens bien avec Draco ? Que cette main, qui s'est glissée dans la mienne, je n'ai plus envie de la lâcher ? Que pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je suis enfin à ma place ?...Je suis heureux Hermione. Et tout ce que je veux c'est le bonheur de Draco mais là, c'est plutôt Blaise que je dois convaincre.

Et se tournant vers celui-ci, il continua :

-Blaise, tu as un nombre incalculable de raisons de me détester, je le conçois. Mais je te promets que la seule chose que je veux en cet instant c'est le bonheur de cet homme à côté de moi. Je sais que pour toi ma parole n'a pas de valeur. Mes actes ont toujours été plus forts que mes mots. Laisse-moi te le prouver.

Puis se tournant vers Draco qui le regardait, il embrassa leurs mains jointes en lui re-murmurant :

-Laisse-moi te le prouver.

Draco sourit et hocha la tête.

.

Hermione, elle aussi, était convaincue par la sincérité de son meilleur ami, malgré ce qu'il avait fait à Draco Malfoy. Et elle savait voir quand Harry disait la vérité et que….et puis zut ! Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Et puis, au fond d'elle, elle était super contente ! Merlin, que ces deux-là allaient magnifiquement ensemble.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Blaise. Lui, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Cet enfoiré de Potter l'avait privé de son meilleur ami, son frère, pendant 5 longues et interminables années, l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital, et se permettait de se remettre avec Draco alors qu'il lui avait déjà brisé le cœur une fois. Et ça ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde.

-Arrête ça Draco…souffla-t-il en serrant les dents.

Celui-ci le regarda mais ne fit rien. Il l'avait dit, il ne voulait pas leur bénédiction. Il les informait car c'était ses amis les plus chers, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais Blaise n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter.

-On y va 'Mione ! Lâcha-t-il, avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller puis se tourna vers ses amis.

-Désolée les gars…Mais j'ai plutôt intérêt à le suivre. Il se calmera…Laissez-lui un peu de temps…

Puis elle les embrassa et leur souffla avant de partir « prenez soin de vous ! ». Puis elle s'envola.

Draco la regarda filer et soupira. Il sentit la main de Harry sur sa joue et tourner son visage vers lui. Son petit ami le regarda avec une tendresse infinie et l'embrassa avec douceur et passion.

-Ca ira, Dray. Ca ira…

*HPDM*

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

_-_Et Blaise et moi partons quelques jours à Dublin. Répondit Hermione, en se servant encore une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Mais Hermione s'étouffa à moitié en rigolant du jeu de mot, pourtant minable de Théodore Nott (« Il n'y a pas de mal à ce faire Dublin (/ du bien) »).

-…a ben il y a pas de mal à se faire Dublin ! Répondit Thé, un peu éméché.

Mais Blaise ne riait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas bu, avait ri jaune, avait parlé par monosyllabe mais était absolument convaincu d'avoir été un acteur parfait et de n'avoir rien laissé paraître de sa mauvaise humeur qui durait depuis plus de trois jours.

-Et t'en est où toi, dans ta vie Théo ? T'as quelqu'un ? Le questionna Hermione.

-Oh ! Tu me connais maintenant Darling ! Sex and alcohol ! Enfin beaucoup de sexe….et beaucoup d'alcool. Mais bon, c'est ça être beau, jeune, riche et bi. Tu as qui tu veux, quand tu veux, où tu veux et comme tu le veux. Je ne te cache pas que j'en abuse d'ailleurs.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment !

- Tu ne changeras décidément jamais ! Haha ! Mais tu n'as pas envie de te trouver un ou une amant (e) fixe ?

- Doux Merlin ! Non ! J'aime trop ma vie pour l'instant ! Rouler la jeunesse !

Et ils recommencèrent à s'esclaffer.

-Bon, Blaisou chéri, maintenant ça suffit ! Balbutia Théo. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bordel.

Hermione mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure. Attention terrain dangereux.

-Rien.

-C'est çaaaaaaaaaa ! Et prends-moi pour un stupide Poufsouffle aussi ! Je te dirai rien ! Allez chéri, balance tout !

-Laisse-moi Théo !

Celui-ci fit la moue accompagnée d'une tête de petit chien abandonné avant de sortir un petit :

-Non. Dis-moi s'il te plait Blaisou.

-Si je te dis qu'il y a rien, c'est qu'il y a rien…

-Hermione ? Tu sais toi ?

-Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça Théo ! Rugit Blaise.

Théo, toujours un peu pompette, le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara haut et fort :

-ALORS DIS-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

-MAIS BORDEL, THEODORE, TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE QUOI ?! …Je suis juste dégoûté que Draco ce soit remis avec ce connard de Potter ! Voilà ! T'es content ?!!!

Théo désaoula instantanément. Comme une douche glacée jetée en plein visage, tellement froide que ça fait mal.

-Non…Souffla-t-il. Blaise, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Hermione, c'est une blague. C'est ça ? Ce n'est pas possible !

-Si, ça l'est.

Théodore mit sa tête dans sa main et soupira.

-Merlin…Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça !

Qui a dit Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ?...

HPDM

_Voilà, C'est tout pour le moment (comme dit la Voix)_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plu ? Je l'espère sincèrement !!!!!_

_Dites-moi quoi ! (smiiiiiiiile)_

_J'espère pouvoir vous faire parvenir le prochain chapitre avant la mi-mars car, pour le moment, impossible d'avoir deux secondes de repos. Examens académiques, dîner et réceptions, répétitions de concert…Je fais de mon mieux pour vous écrire le chapitre 13 le plus vite que je peux. Promis, promis, promis !!!!!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien,_

_Gros bisous tous doux !!!!_

_Bilberry _

_p.s : pour les chanceux BONNE SAINT-VALENTIN !!!_

**RAR :**

**Le clan****:** ( oui Rich', c'est pour toi :p…tu es mon clan ! lol) Que d'aventure depuis le dernier chapitre…entre Dublin, le clan, les anniversaire ( le tien !), les lutins, les garçons…On vit à 100 à l'heure !! J'ai envie de pâte Knor là….Bizarre…et non ! je ne suis pas enceinte :p N'empèche, faut trop que B2 vienne mercredi, qu'on arrive à atteindre Lib', et qu'on dise à Has Been que Julien, ça lui va mieux ! lol Merci pour tout ma belle…je sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi (et courage dans ta lutte contre le tabac…tu va y arriver)

**Roxane **: Merci pour tes revieuws ma puce et pour tout ce que tu m'apportes au quotidien (de me soutenir quand je porte des talons de 11,5 cm et que je me casse quasi la tronche…quelle patience !) J'espère vraiment que le chapitre t'a plu (celui-là, tu ne l'avais pas lu trop à l'avance. Si ?) Tu es formidable, ne l'oublie pas ! Bisous !!!

**Lady Luciole: **Merciiiiiiiiiiii!! Elle est trop gentille ta revieuw!!! Je suis vraiment trop contente que mon travaille te plaise ! ^^ Et oui ! Et bien, tu en as des questions. Les réponses viendront ne t'inquiète pas. Pour Ron, il va sûrement faire une courte apparition. C'est la famillia quand même…J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que ça continuera à te plaire ! Gros bisous !!!

**Hermoni :** Merci pour ta revieuw ! Je suis toute émue !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!!Et puis, on ne laissera pas Ginny s'en tirer promis !! ( je crois que la moitié des lecteurs me tuerait si elle ne souffrait pas…lol) J'espère que mon travail continuera à te plaire en tout cas ! Dis-moi quoi ^^ Gros bisous !!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J. et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquez sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde!

Comment allez-vous ? :) Voici le nouveau chapitre, et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire !

Alors je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le nombre incalculable de fautes que j'ai laissées dans les chapitres précédents… Je n'ai failli pas m'en remettre !

Par contre pour une fois je suis presque dans les temps, on est bel et bien mi-mars ! Yeah !

Merci à Ariane, Alex (qui a corrigé !), Surfway et Lunapix pour leur soutient !

Et merci à tous pour vos revieuws qui me touchent à chaque fois énormément et qui me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Merci infiniment.

Bonne lecture !

**Tu aurais pu être heureux : Chapitre 13**

Ginny tourna lentement sa petite cuillère dans son café et but une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit.

Profitant de sa nouvelle vie de presque future-ex-femme mariée, elle se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur, entourée d'anciennes amies de Poudlard. Une vraie aprèm' entre filles.

Shopping, coiffeur, pédicure et manucure, elles se reposaient de leurs folles aventures en se racontant les derniers potins croustillants.

- Les filles…'Faut que je vous avoue un truc. Dit Padma Patil, toute émoustillée. Mais je ne sais pas si…

- Fais pas ta mijaurée Pad', raconte ! Lança Luna Lovegood, enceinte de Ronald Weasley jusqu'au yeux.

- Mais, c'est que…

- Raconte !!! Lancèrent Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Parvati en même temps.

- Ok, ok ! C'est bon….Mais motus et bouche cousue hein ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête.

-Bon voilà, il y a à peu près une semaine de ça, j'étais sortie à cette nouvelle boîte branchée, vous savez, le « Starlight » ?

-Hé ! Depuis quand tu sors sans moi ?! S'indigna Parvati.

-Chut ! S'exclamèrent les autres qui buvaient littéralement les paroles de Padma.

-Et je m'amusais comme un dingue. Je dansais avec plusieurs gars ici et là, mais rien de bien intéressant. J'étais déchaînée.

Elle but une gorgée de thé et poursuivit :

-Il devait être environ une heure du matin, lorsque soudain apparut devant moi un dieu vivant. Il dansait comme s'il avait le diable au corps, la luxure incarnée. Tout en lui n'était que sensualité, grâce et élégance. Un véritable appel à la débauche.

Elle fit une pause et regarda chacune de ses amies dans les yeux.

-Et alors ? Continue ! S'impatienta Ginny.

Padma eut un sourire rêveur, comme si elle revivait la scène qu'elle décrivait.

-Pour l'avoir, la concurrence était rude. Toutes les filles de la boîte n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Moi plus que toutes les autres. Je le voulais. Et j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir. Me faisant féline, sensuelle, provocante même. Et ça a marché. Petit à petit ses yeux clairs me déshabillaient du regard, et je savais que c'était dans la poche. Si vous aviez vu les regards de haine de toutes les autres pimbêches ! Haha ! J'étais fière de moi.

Elle rit de sa petite victoire, frustrant les autres. Elles voulaient la suite !!!

-Et ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? La questionna Luna.

-Nous dansions de plus en plus….serrés, dirons-nous. Et, vers 3 h, nous sommes allés chez moi, et je ne crois pas que vous avez besoin d'un dessin pour deviner la suite….

L'assemblé rigola. Oh, non, elles savaient toutes bien ce qui avait pu arriver à ce moment là.

-Tu vas le revoir ? Demanda Parvati.

-Non. Il n'y a peu de chance. C'était comme ça. Il me l'a dit lui-même, il n'est pas intéressé par une relation stable. Mais soit, je ne fus pas déçue en tout cas ! Conclu-t-elle par un sourire très évocateur.

-Et il a un nom au moins, ton prince charmant d'un soir ? Continua sa soeur.

-Bien sûr. Et c'est peut-être ce qui va le plus vous étonner, car vous le connaissez toutes.

-C'est qui ? Dirent-elles toutes en même temps.

-Un ancien Serpentard…Répondit Padma en grimaçant légèrement.

-Il n'y a aucun mal avec les Serpentard ! N'est-ce pas Hermione ? Taquina Luna.

-Aucun ! Ils sont d'excellents époux. Enfin, selon mon expérience…Mais soit ! Qui est-ce ???

-Théodore Nott. Vous savez, celui qui traînait avec Malfoy et ton mari 'Mione ? Mais il a vachement changé. Si vous saviez à quel point maintenant il est…Mieux…

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que racontait donc Padma ? C'était impossible…

-Voyons Padma…Pourquoi mens-tu ?

-Hein ? Mais je ne mens pas du tout Gin' ! Je te jure que c'était bien lui ! Yeux ambre incendiaires, cheveux châtains, sourire colgate.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Pas de doute, c'était une description presque parfaite de « Titi Chéri ».

-Et tu l'as emballé, puis tu as couché avec lui ?! Rugit-elle.

-Euh…Oui. Mais Gin' que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-Tu MENS !!! Ca ne _peut pas _ être VRAI !!!

-Hé Ginny ! Calme toi ! Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils…Dit Luna.

-MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS?!

-Comprendre quoi Weasley ?! S'énerva Padma. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Tu es mariée. Et pas à n'importe qui ! A Harry Potter, le prince charmant des princes charmants ! Sans dec', là on peut pas avoir mieux ! Alors je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'aie passé une folle nuit de sexe avec Théodore Nott te mette dans un état pareil ! Faut te calmer ma vieille hein !

Ginny serra les poings. De toutes façons Padma mentait, elle en était sûre. Théo était avec elle, depuis longtemps maintenant, et ils allaient bientôt habiter ensemble. Alors son histoire était tout à fait invraisemblable. Elle devait sûrement être morte saoule et elle a confondu ! Non mais !

Et Harry…Parlons-en justement de son « mari ». Voilà près de trois mois qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, en dehors des papiers du divorce cela va de soi. Apparemment celui-ci n'avait pas encore fait d'annonce officielle au sujet de leur séparation. Soit. S'il fallait, elle s'en chargerait et montrerait alors la force de son amour à Théo. Quant à qui l'annoncerait à Ron, ça c'était une autre histoire…

Mais bon quitte à faire des annonces autant commencer maintenant.

-Harry et moi sommes en procédures de divorce. Déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

-QUOI ?!!!! Hurlèrent Luna et les Patil, dans un cri qui fit se tourner plus d'une tête dans leur direction.

-Harry Potter et moi nous séparons, c'est clair, non ? Répéta-t-elle, doucement agacée.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Luna.

-Au bout de 5 ans ? Renchérit Padma.

-Ginny, c'est une blague ?! Termina Parvati.

Ginny soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire ?

Hermione, quant à elle ne disait rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ?...Elle n'était guère étonnée, vu qu'elle était déjà au courant depuis quelque temps déjà. Elle en savait même plus que quiconque autour de cette table, vu qu'elle savait même le pourquoi du divorce et, surtout, ce qui se passait dans la vie de Harry Potter, qui était quand même son meilleur ami.

En fait, ce qui l'intéressait surtout, c'était la réaction de Ginny fasse à l'histoire de Padma Patil. Théo, qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, était un débauché. Ca elle le savait déjà, mais apparemment pas Ginny. Celle-ci avait eu une réaction bien trop vive pour que ça soit normal. Bizarre…

Hermione prit sa tasse de café et en but une gorgée. Il était froid.

HP*DM

Théodore s'arrêta devant un nouvel immeuble luxueux, regarda les sonnettes et tendit le doigt vers le nom qu'il recherchait : Logan Gilmore.

-Oui ?

-Logan Darling ? C'est Théo. Tu m'ouvres mon chou ?

Trois minutes plus tard, il arriva dans l'appartement, récemment acheté par Logan, donnant un bisou sensuel à celui-ci.

-Monsieur Nott, voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas eu votre visite.

-Que veux-tu Darling…Je suis un homme très pris !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Répondit sarcastiquement Logan. Et quelle est la raison de votre honorable visite ?

Logan croisa les bras et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de celui de Théodore Nott, qui se sentait comme chez lui. Un vrai poisson dans l'eau.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu en Angleterre Gilmore ?

-Un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant. Pourquoi ?

-Et rappelle-moi la cause de ta venue dans notre beau royaume ?

-Je veux récupérer mon futur mari, Draco Malfoy soupira Logan sans ciller. Pourquoi ces questions ?

Théo, tout en regardant autour de lui l'air de rien, dit d'un ton sérieux :

-Car il est grand temps de bouger ton popotin, très appréciable soit dit en passant. Oui oui, je sais, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu, ton Malfoy t'as apparemment chassé de manière, disons, plutôt brutale. Mais soit. Maintenant il doit être calme, et quel homme, normalement constitué pourrait te résister ? S'il a un minimum d'intelligence, et je ne doute pas qu'il en aye un brin pour que tu te donnes tant de mal, il verra à quel point tu peux être…plaisant. Et tu pourras alors lui sauter dessus, te marier avec si tu veux et moi je perdrai l'un des meilleurs plans cul de ma vie….Que c'est injuste !

Logan croisa ses longues jambes fuselées et fixa Théo droit dans les yeux.

-Personne n'a d'ordre à me donner Nott. Mais tu n'as pas tort. J'avoue que depuis mon emménagement ici, j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs…Les British peuvent être si… Bandants. J'avoue que je m'étais un peu laissé aller. Mais tu n'as pas tort, il faut bien redevenir sage un jour, et bien que je suis sûre que Londres ait encore beaucoup de choses à me dévoiler, j'irai à Oxford cette après-midi, pour mettre les choses au point…Mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser une dernière fois mon cher Théo.

La fin de sa phrase avait été dite sous un ton lubrique, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions pour les prochaines demi-heures à venir….

-Avec plaisir Darling…Tiens, au cas où tu aurais oublié je t'ai trouvé l'adresse de Malfoy. Je compte sur toi. Alors, ramène moi ces délicieuses fesses par ici !

Quelques heures plus tard, Théo ressortit donc de l'appartement de Logan Gilmore, tout sourire. Les gens étaient si facilement manipulables…

HP*DM

-Harry ? J'y vais ! Cria Draco depuis le hall d'entrée.

-Ok ! Répondit le brun en sortant de ses pensés.

-Hé ! Mon bisou ! Cria-t-il en réalisant enfin ce que lui disait Draco.

Draco apparu sur le pas de la porte, tout sourire.

-On est exigeant, Monsieur Potter ?

-…Ca ce pourrait…Surtout concernant certaines choses…

-Comme ?

Harry se leva, félin, et se dirigea sur Draco comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il glissa langoureusement ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami, les caressant un moment tantôt comme un effleurement, tantôt de manière électrisante et appuyée. Il ne lâchait Draco du regard, plongeant intensément ses yeux émeraude dans les orbes orages qu'il aimait tant.

Puis lentement, il se penchait vers Draco et lui embrassa les lèvres, tel un papillon. Puis, replongea son regard dans celui du blond, lui fit un sourire tendre, et fonça sur ses lèvres dans un baisé aussi tendre que passionné. Il lui mordilla doucement la peau douce de sa lèvre inférieur, avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche afin que celle-ci puisse entamer une danse aussi sensuelle qu'agréable avec sa compagne.

Les mains de Harry rapprochèrent le corps Draco, le collant contre le sien de manière presque indécente, et glissèrent lentement vers le parfait postérieur de Monsieur Malfoy. Et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, s'enflammant sous la passion qui les animait. Doucement, les mains se déplacèrent sous les vêtements, caressant la peau douce qui frissonna sous l'intensité du moment…

-Harry…Réussit à souffler Draco entre deux baisers.

Puis il se raccrocha aux cheveux du brun comme un noyé à sa bouée.

Et c'était reparti pour une séance de baisers mouillés.

Puis le noyé, à bout de souffle, remit les pieds sur terre.

-Harry ?

-Hm ? Répondit en tout éloquence celui-ci en continuant à butiner ses lèvres, les mains toujours sous la chemise du blond.

-Sale petit allumeur ! Tu m'as mis en retard ! Regarde l'heure…

Harry se détacha lentement de son blond, à contrecœur, et regarda la pendule sur le mur.

-Oups…

-Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Sourit Draco avant de s'envoler de la pièce en tout hâte. Parce que bon, ce n'était pas que ce qu'ils venaient de faire lui plaisait particulièrement mais c'était tout comme !

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil crème moelleux et replongea dans ses pensés, regardant par la fenêtre la pluie tomber sur les magnifiques jardins de la propriété de Draco…qui était aussi devenue un peu la sienne. Il avait vu l'été s'en aller, le monde prendre des couleurs rouges orangées, faisant voler les feuilles autour d'eux. Les fleurs fanèrent, le temps passa, la pluie vint mais lui était toujours là. Ici, dans ce manoir, avec Draco.

Ils vivaient de manière…si peu conventionnelle. Ils étaient un couple, soit. Mais ne se touchaient pas. Il n'avait pas encore osé en parler à Draco mais maintenant Harry assumait totalement son côté Dracosexuel et voulait l'explorer…en profondeur. Ils dormaient ensemble, vivaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble,... Mais ne faisaient pas l'amour. Et Harry commençait à devenir cruellement en manque ! Il avait tellement envie de Draco…

Peut-être voulait-il attendre que son divorce soit prononcé ?...Une semaine. Tout cette vaste blague serait terminée dans une semaine….Et Ron n'était toujours pas au courant. Merlin…

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que dans une semaine, il devrait dire adieu à la famille Weasley, sa famille. Car pour lui, il était clair qu'une fois le divorce prononcé, plus jamais il ne referait partie des leurs… Dans une semaine c'est avec les Weasley au grand complet qu'il allait divorcer. Car dans une semaine, il serait libre. Libre d'être avec Draco sans aucune contrainte, sans femme. Libre d'aimer Draco ?

Il respira un bon coup et sourit, il se sentait tellement bien avec lui.

Re-soupir.

C'était quoi ces pensés de gamine de 15 ans ?....Oh, et puis merde, il avait bien le droit de penser ce qu'il voulait, il y avait pas un ligiliment à côté !

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit brusquement le carillon de l'entrée sonner.

Il fronça les sourcils...Il n'attendait pourtant personne, Draco était parti chez sa mère…Et peut-être trouverait-il cette fois le courage de lui annoncer sa mise en couple…Peut-être…

Mais Harry n'était pas pressé. Il savait que c'était Narcissa qui avait aidé Draco lors de leur… «Séparation ». Et qu'elle ne rêvait que de l'avadakedavratiser depuis que son fils s'était enfui à San Francisco. Autrement dit, Narcissa Black Malfoy le haïssait de tout son être depuis un peu plus de 5 ans. On peut comprendre que l'annonce de leur relation soit, disons, délicate.

Harry arriva à l'imposante porte d'entrée et tomba sur…un parfait inconnu.

-Bonjour. Demanda calmement Harry. Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ?

L'homme face à lui, se redressa, de toute sa hauteur. Il était à peine quelques centimètres plus grand que Harry, mais paraissait être immense, par son charisme, sa prestance et une aura de noblesse et de fierté qui se dégageaient de lui.

Mais le Survivor n'était pas intimidé le moins du monde. Après tout, il en avait eu l'habitude, il y a une époque pas si lointaine…

-Où est Draco ? Répondit froidement l'homme face à lui.

-Je vous ai posé une question. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Où avez-vous eu cette adresse ?

-Je m'appelle Logan Gilmore et je suis ici pour voir mon futur mari. Et il est normal que je sache où il habite ! Cela vous va-t-il, serviteur impertinent ?...Je croyais que les employés de Draco seraient plus polis, je lui en parlerai. Maintenant laissez-moi entrer.

Harry vit rouge. Des fanatiques, il en avait vu beaucoup mais celui-ci était particulièrement insultant et idiot.

Draco ?....Son futur mari ? Mais il n'était pas bien lui !

Et Harry Potter ? Portier de Draco Malfoy ? Mais il venait d'où ce mec-là ?!

Quoique pour cette question là, il avait une petite idée. Vu son accent, monsieur le fanatique venait incontestablement des Etats-Unis.

Harry, franchement agacé, claqua la porte, lorsqu'une main ferme s'interposa à la porte.

-Que crois-tu faire là, balafré ?! S'exclama Logan.

Il repoussa la porte et poussa Harry à l'intérieur de la maison, afin de pénétrer dans la demeure de force.

-Mais enfin ! Qui êtes-vous bordel ?! Sortez de chez moi !

-Taisez-vous, mécréant ! Où est Draco ?

-Je vous interdis de vous approcher de Draco, c'est clair ?! Qui que vous soyez…ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi ? L'interrompit froidement Logan. Mais vous m'embêtez à la fin ! Mais puisque vous avez l'air si curieux je vais vous dire ce que je veux à Draco, bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien. Je veux me marier avec Draco Malfoy. Nous avons vécu ensemble à San Francisco. Longtemps. Un couple parfait… Mais il a fallut que son père meure, qu'il revienne ici et qu'il se renferme sur lui-même. Bon, on a quand même passé la plus belle nuit de sexe de notre vie dans ce magnifique salon qui à une vue imprenable sur la roseraie, celui avec les fauteuils blancs…Mais il a prit la mouche au matin et….Enfin soit, je lui ai laissé le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et maintenant je reviens le chercher. Est-ce clair ? Alors maintenant dites-moi où est Draco, où je ne réponds plus de moi.

Tout en disant sa tirade, Logan s'était dirigé vers le fameux salon auquel il venait de faire allusion, parfaitement à l'aise dans le dédale des pièces du manoir. Visiblement il était déjà venu ici. Il s'assit sur le canapé immaculé et posa sa main sur celui-ci, un sourire en disant long sur ses pensés scotché au visage. Apparemment, ce souvenir était bon…

Harry Potter le regardait, à la fois incrédule et mitigé. Et si…

-Où se trouve le seul grain de beauté de Draco ? demanda Harry, faisait fi des exigences du beau jeune homme face à lui.

Il avait posé cette question comme un teste. Histoire de savoir si tout ce que disait ce Gilmore pouvait s'avérer véridique ou si ce n'était qu'une vaste blague, comme il l'espérait au plus profond de son cœur.

-Dans le creux de son cou, là où il faut l'embrasser pou le rendre fou. Ca vous va ? Maintenant répondez bon sang !

Harry resta figé et réussit juste à murmurer :

-Dégagez.

-Pardon ?!

-J'ai dit : DEGAGEZ !

-Mais…

-SORTEZ D'ICI, C'EST CLAIR ?!

-non. Je veux voir Draco. Je vais le récupérer coûte que coûte !

-PART-EZ !

-Hé ! Arrêtez de gueuler ! Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ?!

Harry vit rouge.

Non seulement ce sale petit con pédant arrivait comme ça, lui annonçait que Draco et lui s'étaient envoyé en l'air ici, chez eux, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'il allait tout faire pour le reprendre (donc bousiller son avenir à lui). Mais en plus, il se permettait de l'insulter et de le traiter comme un moins que rien…Oh oui, il allais savoir qui il était et s'en souviendrait…Longtemps…

Harry voulu effrayer l'américain. Pas lui faire mal mais lui faire peur. Il laissa donc, un tout petit peu échapper sa magie. Il la laissait filer hors de lui, juste assez pour qu'une légère brise ébouriffe leurs cheveux et qu'une aura de puissance se dégage de tout corps.

-Je suis Harry Potter. Ca te dit peut-être quelque chose ?! Et ici, tu es chez Draco et moi….et à ta place j'oublierais mon Malfoy. Et vite !

Logan Gilmore avait les yeux écarquillés. Il avait devant lui le sorcier vivant le plus puissant et le plus connu du monde sorcier… Et s'il voulait sauver sa peau, il fallait qu'il parte. Et vite.

Il se leva et s'enfuit, non sans ajouter :

-Tu ne peux rien contre le destin Potter, tu en sais quelque chose…Et Draco et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, tu verras !

La porte claqua et Logan se volatilisa.

Harry, de son côté, se clamait peu à peu. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé où siégeait Logan peut de temps auparavant. Réalisant où il se trouvait, il s'enfuit et fonça vers la salle où se trouvait la piscine intérieure. D'habitude, l'eau le clamait et il avait besoin de…s'alléger.

Arrivé, il se déshabilla en vitesse et plongea dans l'eau chaude. Il senti alors son corps flotter et se faire aussi léger qu'une plume. Il voulait penser à autres choses, ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors, il s'épuisa physiquement. Il commença à nager, sans cesse. Aller-retour, encore, encore et encore. Un crawl effréné, qui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à son effort physique si intense. Il nagea des kilomètres, des heures entières à essayer de ne pas se mettre face à la réalité.

A se dire que oui, Draco aussi avait vécu ses 5 derrières années, sexuellement aussi, qu'il avait eu des histoires, même s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Mais surtout, il avait eu la preuve que ce Gilmore connaissait le corps de Dray parfaitement et qu'il connaissait aussi ce manoir. Donc il était venu ici depuis le retour du blond.

Et il avait peur de ce que ça pouvait signifier.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la limite de l'épuisement, il sortit de l'eau et se réfugia près du feu de leur salon préféré, s'endormant instantanément.

Il était passé 18 h lorsque Draco rentra chez lui. La nuit était tombée depuis presque une heure et il avait hâte de se détendre un peu. Cette fois encore, il n'avait rien dit à sa mère mais ce serait pour bientôt, très bientôt…Après tout Noël approchait doucement, et il voulait fêter en famille. Avec Blaise, Hermione, Théo, sa mère et bien sûr Harry.

-Harry ? Appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Harry ? T'es où ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il encore est passé…Lacky ?

L'elfe apparut et s'inclina.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Draco Malfoy Monsieur ?

-Pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve Harry ?

-Oui, Draco Malfoy Monsieur. Harry Potter se repose dans le petit salon rouge et or.

-Merci Lacky.

L'elfe se rebaissa bien bas, puis releva la tête, regarda Draco dans les yeux et ouvrit lentement la bouche.

-Tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?

L'elfe réfléchit puis fit non de la tête. Même si son maître le respectait, un elfe n'avait rien à dire et se devait de rester à sa place. Il ne pouvait dire ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée que si Draco Malfoy ou Harry Potter lui en donnait l'ordre.

-Bien.

Draco sourit. Il n'était pas étonné que Harry se trouve là. Il savait que la pièce lui était chaleureuse, rappelant les couleurs de la salle commune de Gryffondor. En réalité, lorsqu'il avait aménager cette pièce, il s'était focalisé sur le vague souvenir qu'il gardait de cette salle, dans laquelle il avait pénétré un jour, en pleine nuit, plus de 5 ans auparavant avec Harry…

Lorsqu'il arriva il sourit en voyant son homme, tendrement endormit sur un des énormes fauteuils rouges près du feux. Il s'avança et caressa doucement sa joue.

-Harry…Je suis rentré mon cœur…

Celui-ci papillonna doucement des paupières, ses longs cils effleurant ses joues. La première chose qu'il vit, fut Draco dont le visage rayonnait. Il avait dans les yeux une douceur infinie qui se lisait également dans son sourire.

Mais Harry lui ne souriait pas. Il sentait les courbatures dans ses membres qui lui rappelaient pourquoi il avait eu besoin de se dépenser physiquement. Il se rappelait de ce Logan Gilmore. Et il avait envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce que représentait l'américain pour Draco, si leur couple pouvait être remis en question…

-Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

Ce dernier eut un sourire triste et lui répondit en regardant les yeux orages avec intensité :

-Draco…J'ai reçu une visite cet après midi. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu me parles de Logan Gilmore…

HP*DM

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! _

_Vous a-t-il plu ? Je l'espère ! ^^_

_Alors, comme j'ai une vie de dingue en ce moment (vous allez finir par en avoir marre que je dise toujours ça…mais je vous promets que c'est vrai !) Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre pendant ou juste après les vacances de Pâques. _

_Et, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, les choses vont commencer à bien avancer entre Harry et Dray ( Youpiiiii…ou plutôt : enfin !) _

_Et : vous écoutez quoi en ce moment ? (Je sais, pour ceux qui lisent Starlight, j'ai déjà posé cette question ! Mais je suis curieuse :p…)_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et que vous êtes heureux !_

_Gros Bisous Tout Doux !_

_Drarryement vôtre,_

_Bilberry_

**RAR :**

**Roxane :** Roooooooooooooox ! Comment vas-tu ma jolie ? Alors as-tu aimé ? ^^ Si tu savais comme tes encouragements et ton soutient me touchent !!! Tu viendras me voir l'année prochaine hein ??? I will miss you so much !...Et, pour savoir si c'est de famille, toi t'es aussi pour Théo et Logan ?! Gros bisous !

**Lectoramat : **C'est juste un souvenir qui me reviens à l'instant ^^ Et ouai, tu es mon clan...t'as le droit d'être Lib, B2, Pd Face, Has Been, PB, Gigi, Yankee, Le Raton…tout ça en même temps ! La chance hein ? :p Et dans mon immense générosité, je t'épargne de la crête ! lol

Je suis quand même surprise par ton côté « obscure » avec ta préférence pour « Théo-Logan ». Pourquoi pas ^^ Et dis-moi, tu trouve que je gère toujours ? lol En tout cas, je trop motivée par nos deux prochains week-end ensemble ! ( et les futures vacs !) Voilà, gros bisous ma chérie, et surtout n'oublie que quoiqu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour toi, à tout heure peu importe à quel endroit du monde on se trouve !


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Bilberry

**Disclamer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à J. et on la remercie d'ailleurs de nous les avoir offert.

**Rating :** M

**Attention : **Ben vi… il faut quand même le dire au cas où….donc ceci raconte l'histoire de deux hommes qui ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié…En gros, homophobes ceci ne vous plaira pas, cliquez sur précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre

**Paring: **Harry / Draco

**Note de Bilberry :**

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà, le quatorzième chapitre est arrivé :) (Je suis même dans les temps par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu ! hé hé )

Merci à **Surfway **qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre ! (sans elle, il serrait illisible…)

Et merci à vous, qui me lisez, qui m'envoyez des revieuws, et qui faites vivre cette histoire…

Joyeuse Pâques à tous, et Bonne lecture !!!

**Juste une mise au point… ?**

-Comment …Ok. Ok Harry. Je vais te parler de ces 5 dernières années. Tu as raison … Je pense qu'il est temps. Mais je veux qu'on aille quelque part avant. Tu veux bien ?

Harry passa une main sur son visage et hocha la tête.

-Ok, mais après tu me diras tout ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Sur mon nom.

Puis, il se leva, et alla prendre au-dessus de la cheminée un petit coffret en bois noir sculpté. Doucement il souleva le couvercle ornementé et regarda à l'intérieur la petite clé en argent qui s'y trouvait.

-Donne-moi la main Harry.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, et puis la sensation aussi désagréable que familière des portoloins les emmena. Ils atterrirent en douceur, leurs mains toujours unies.

-Où sommes …

-Bienvenue chez mon autre chez moi Harry. Nous sommes à San Francisco. Je voulais te montrer cette maison, cette ville, cette atmosphère ... Quitte, à en parler autant se mettre dans le décor.

Il prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena dans le canapé blanc qui faisait face à la baie, donnant une vue imprenable sur le flamboyant Golden Gate et le mystique Alcatraz. C'est cette même vue qu'il avait contemplé 5 ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il était arrivé ici pour la première fois.

- Parle-moi Dray …

Draco lui fit un mince sourire puis se tourna vers l'horizon et regarda au loin, les yeux dans le vague.

Et puis, au bout d'un bon moment à admirer la beauté de l'endroit, il commença à parler doucement, tout doucement.

-Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, le jour de ton mariage, je me suis assis sur ce même canapé et j'ai regardé l'aurore se levé en me jurant qu'une fois que les premiers rayons de soleil seraient apparus, je t'oublierais. A jamais. Tu me connais, je suis plus têtu dans mon genre, alors j'ai tout fait pour tenir ma promesse envers moi-même. Les premiers temps, je suis pas mal sorti …Tu savais que San Francisco était la capital des gays non ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

-Je suppose qu'inconsciemment, ça a joué sur le choix de mon exil. Donc comme je le disais, je suis pas mal sorti, draguant à qui mieux-mieux, sans jamais rien faire. Je voulais me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin de toi Harry. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais resté le prince que j'étais. Puis au bout d'un mois et demi, la vie nocturne de débauché a commencé à me lasser. J'avais 18 ans, j'étais jeune, j'étais beau…Je pouvais avoir la vie que je voulais. J'étais enfin libre de la contrainte d'être un Malfoy. Car oui, parfois c'est une contrainte. J'ai réussi à avoir un prêt et j'ai réussi à fonder ma société.

Il montra au loin un building emblématique de la ville.

-Tu vois là, la Transamerica Pyramid ? Et bien là-bas en haut, c'est mon bureau. Je t'y emmènerai un jour, si tu veux.

-Et Logan ?

-Attends Harry, j'y arrive. C'est long 5 ans. Donc, j'ai réussi à monté une petite boîte spécialisée en marketing ... J'ai même vendu mon image dans mes débuts. C'est là que j'ai commencé à changer. Comme on est tout en bas de l'échelle, on apprend à connaître la signification du mot humilité. Mais soit : un jour, lors d'une énième sortie vers l'âge de 19 ans, j'ai rencontré Seth. Un gars assez sympa qui a essayé temps bien que mal de me sortir de ma vie de débauché. Je passais ma vie a bossé la semaine jusqu'à pas d'heure et à sortir le week-end … et à me foutre en l'air. Pendant cette année de labeur et d'excès, j'ai tout fait. Tout. Mais voilà, ce type là, il voulait vraiment m'aider. Et moi, je l'ai traité de la pire des manières. Bien pire que tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir Harry. Mais voilà, à force d'acharnement, il a ouvert les yeux du petit con que j'étais.

-Tu le revois encore ?

-Non. Mais soit. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai repris contact avec Blaise. On n'était pas un couple, que ça soit bien clair, je n'étais plus en couple avec qui que ce soit mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous…amuser de temps en temps. Bref. Quand je suis revenu vers Blaise, il m'a envoyé balader. Ca fierté en avait pris un coup, que veux-tu …

-Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! Dit doucement Harry.

Draco passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-C'est pas dit ! ... Je continue ?

-Tu n'es toujours arrivé à la partie « Logan », je te ferrais dire !

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Donc voilà, vers l'âge de 20 ans je suis donc redevenu celui que j'étais mais avec quelques notions d'humilité en plus. Seth avait fait du bon boulot. J'étais donc beau, jeune et riche, encore une fois. Ma société n'a cessé de croître. J'ai rencontré Logan à un dîner d'affaire, il doit plus ou moins avoir deux ans et demi de ça. Il m'a tout de suite intrigué car, d'une manière inexplicable, dès la première fois que je l'ai vu il m'a fait penser à moi. Enfin mon « moi » de Poudlard. Beau, riche, sang pur, arrogant, intelligent, dédaigneux…

Harry serra les dents. C'est ça Draco, continue à faire l'inventaire de tes « qualités » …

-Enfin bref, je ne dois pas te faire un dessin, je pense que tu me connaissais bien à l'époque, hein ? Seulement cette « attirance » fut réciproque. Et on a commencé un peu à peu à se chercher. Seth, qui avait vu notre « ressemblance », m'engueulait, trouvant malsain que je tourne autour d'un gars si semblable à moi-même. Il m'a appelé « Narcisse » pendant 6 mois au moins, prétendant que j'étais tombé amoureux de mon reflet … Mais il avait tord. Je savais ce que je faisais, je n'allais pas sortir avec mon double moi. Draco Malfoy est unique. Mais surtout, je ne tomberai plus amoureux. Je me l'étais promis. Je n'aimerai plus. C'est trop douloureux. Soit. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai quand même eu envie que ça aille plus loin avec Logan car, finalement, peut-être que ça allait m'apporter de nouvelle chose, qui sait ? Donc, il y a à peu près un an, on est sorti ensemble. Mais Seth avait raison, c'était malsain. Notre relation était à la fois torride et affreuse. Nous étions d'accord sur rien, et on passait notre temps à s'engueuler et s'envoyer en l'air comme des lapins. Seth m'a tellement emmerdé là dessus qu'un jour je l'ai envoyé paître, plutôt méchamment, et depuis je ne le vois plus …

Draco eu un rire amer.

-A part lui, tout le monde nous disait que nous allions parfaitement ensemble … N'importe quoi ! Enfin soit, ça a duré 6 mois. C'était juste avant mon retour en Angleterre. Mon père est mort, j'allais revenir, je voulais arrêter tout ça. Je voulais être quelqu'un de bien. Seulement lui n'était pas fichu d'accepter la fin de notre relation. Il est tellement persuadé qu'on est fait « l'un pour l'autre ». Quel abruti … Il croit m'aimer car la seule chose qu'il voit en moi c'est un autre lui. Alors que moi la seule chose que je peux encore voir en lui, c'est toutes mes anciennes conneries de salaud. Alors Harry, crois-moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Oui je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon passé, mais il n'a rien de choquant. J'ai vécu. Je … c'est peut-être moche à dire, mais j'ai vécu sans toi. J'ai eu une vie ici. Une vraie vie. Des amis, des amours, des emmerdes.

-Je ... ok Dray, ok. Mais, j'ai besoin de savoir encore un truc …

-Vas-y.

-Et moi ? Malgré tout ça, tu as pensé à moi ? Je sais que tu t'avais promis de ne pas le faire mais …

-Oui.

-Je …

-Oui Harry, j'ai pensé à toi. Parfois…tu m'as manqué. Alors je venais ici, et j'admirais le paysage comme nous le faisons à l'instant. Toi et moi. Disons que sur ces 5 dernières années, j'ai laissé un peu de place pour nous deux. Une toute petite place, pour ne pas que ça fasse trop mal. Et je la savourais tranquillement en me souvenant combien les moments prêts de toi avaient été bons. Mais soit. Je pense que tu dois comprendre un truc 'Ry. C'est que quoique tu fasses, quoiqu'il arrive, mon passé ici comptera toujours pour moi et que j'ai aimé cette vie-là. C'était la suite de ma jeunesse. Il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel, pas de prison, pas de mariage ni de grande histoire d'amour, mais ce n'est pour ça que les moments que j'ai passés ici sont oubliés et qu'ils n'auront aucune influence sur mon, ou notre, futur. Peut-être qu'un jour ça ne sera pas Logan qui ferra irruption à Oxford mais Seth ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te sentir menacé ou quoique ce soit.

Draco repris sa respiration et amena Harry sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui avec douceur. Mais sa voix était différente, derrière toute la tendresse et la nostalgie qu'on pouvait entendre, se cachait aussi une certaine part de fermeté. Il était temps qu'Harry ouvre les yeux, qu'il arrête de croire que tout était vraiment comme avant, que rien n'avait changé. Le temps ne s'arrête jamais. Et il avait eu une vie ici, Harry devait le comprendre.

-Tu sais 'Ry, je n'aime pas trop vivre dans le passé, il est préférable d'aller de l'avant. Et je veux aller de l'avant avec toi. Et juste toi. Alors cesse de douter veux-tu ? Oui, tu as eu des doutes sur moi, je le vois dans tes yeux, je lis en toi. Mais retiens bien : quoiqu'il ce soit passé ici, c'est du passé, c'est derrière, mais ce n'est juste pas oublié. Ok ?

Harry posa sa tête sur celle de Draco et soupira.

-Ok … Mais tu as couché avec Logan, chez nous, quand t'es revenu en Angleterre hein ?

Draco eut un sourire amer. Ce n'est pas événement ne lui était pas des plus agréable, mais c'était tout comme.

-Oui Harry. Mais c'était un acte purement impulsif. Je venais de te revoir, je venais de revenir ici, j'étais un peu paumé pour être franc...A ce moment-là, ce n'étais pas encore notre « chez nous ». Alors, mets ça aussi dans la longue liste des choses appartenant au passé. Et celle-là, on va définitivement l'oublier, parce que c'est loin d'être quelque chose dont je sois fier. Et tu sais comme j'aime être fier d'habitude, hein ? Mais j'assume totalement ce que j'ai fais.

Harry sourit, respirant l'odeur des cheveux soyeux de Draco.

-Dis, Dray, t'as envie de moi ?

Draco releva précipitamment la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Harry … tu ne dis ça que parce que tu viens d'apprendre que j'ai couché avec Logan et que nous, on n'a pas encore …

-Non Draco. Si je dis ça …C'est parce que moi j'ai envie de toi.

- … 'Ry …

-Non, ne dis rien, c'est à moi de parler dans la seconde ! Si tu peux voir que j'ai parfois des doutes, je peux voir que t'en as aussi. Dans chacun de tes mots, de tes gestes, de tes sourires, on dirait que tu te contrôles, que tu te retiens, comme si tu avais peur que si tu faisais un pas de travers, je partirais loin. Et parfois je me demande si t'es vraiment toi-même dans cette relation. Mais je viens seulement de comprendre réellement pourquoi. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, ni en ce couple. Et c'est normal, je ne t'ai jamais montré de réelle raison pour que tu le fasses. Et après tout ce que je t'ai fait…

Draco, qui tenait toujours Harry sur ses genoux, tressaillit légèrement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Mais, il est temps que tu te rendes compte d'une chose, ... je t'aime crétin !

Le blond regarda dans l'océan vert de son … amoureux et y vit la sincérité. Il vit aussi des étoiles illuminées comme elles ne l'avaient plus été depuis une éternité.

-Et je ne veux pas que tu me répondes c'est clair ?! Je voulais juste que tu le sache, que tu me fasses confiance même si ce n'est pas facile vu notre putain de passé ! Et oui je sais « vocabulaire Potter ! », mais c'est vrai et ça fait du bien de dire les choses comme ça parfois ! Tu devrais essayer un jour !

Puis il se pencha à son oreille et chuchota sensuellement :

-Et si tu savais à quel point ton putain de petit cul est bandant …

Il se releva et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les orbes gris de Draco, remplis de désir.

Ce dernier fonça alors sur ses lèvres avec avidité et passion, embrassant, mordant, léchant, suçotant ...

Leurs langues se cherchèrent un peu, puis trouvant leur fidèle amie, se lancèrent dans un ballet des plus divins.

-Je … souffla Draco … 'Ry … T'es sûre que … Enfin, tu pense que … ?

-Ne me repousse pas Dray. Je le supporterai pas là … J'ai envie de toi, c'est clair ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry se mit à califourchon et colla son corps contre celui du blond afin que celui-ci puisse sentir le désir brûlant qu'il faisait naître au creux de ses reins.

Draco fit alors un sourire lubrique.

Potter voulait du sexe ? Alors il aurait du sexe … Oh oui, et il en redemandera.

Il se saisit alors des fesses du jeune homme et tourna leur position afin de se retrouver au dessus du corps d'Harry.

Il recommença à l'embrasser, ondulant son corps contre le sien, mimant le mouvement de l'acte sexuel. Il sentait Harry fondre dans ses bras, se délectant des gémissements que le brun laissait échapper dans le tumulte de leurs baisers enflammés.

Draco glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry et commença à caresser sa peau douce, remontant tout doucement jusqu'à ses tétons afin de les titiller un peu.

-Mmmm … Draco …

Draco sourit. Oui, il était bon. Il le savait. Et encore, Potter était loin d'avoir tout vu …

Toujours aussi sensuellement, les mains de Draco cessèrent de jouer avec les tétons dressés d'Harry, trouvant une occupation bien plus utile : déboutonner lentement la chemise du brun. Bouton par bouton.

Il embrassait ses clavicules, son torse, ses abdos saillant, chaque parcelle de peau que la chemise laissait peu à peu découvrir se faisant lécher, sucer ou embrasser.

Harry lui ne pouvait que gémir et gémir encore. Disant des choses sans queue ni tête, ayant perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Il n'avait plus conscience que de deux choses : Draco et plaisir.

Il se savait que ce raccrocher à cet homme qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Il avait l'impression que Draco était partout sur son corps à la fois. Merlin ce que c'était bon …

Draco continua son effeuillage, envoyant valser au loin la chemise pour mieux s'attaquer à la prochaine étape : le pantalon.

Celui-ci ne fit aucune résistance.

Harry se trouvait maintenant en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un simple boxer vert foncé. SEXY.

Quant à Draco, il était torse nu. Harry avait tellement tiré dessus, s'y était tellement raccroché qu'elle s'était tout simplement déchirée.

Tout comme le pantalon d'Harry, son caleçon ne fut pas un obstacle, laissa à la vue de Draco un Harry Potter nu et très excité. Vision très bandante. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça…

Draco embrassa passionnément cet homme qui se donnait entièrement à lui puis le regarda puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de descendre le long de son corps.

Il souffla ensuite à soufflé sur le gland rougi, écoutant avec délice les gémissements de plaisir que cela provoquait chez Harry. Puis, il lécha son pénis tendu, sur toute sa longueur, lentement, comme une douce torture.

Soudain, il le prit en entier dans sa bouche et commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient, tantôt rapide tantôt lent.

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, savourant chaque seconde de ce que Draco lui faisait « subir ». Il prenait tellement de plaisir que lorsque Draco glissa un doigt en lui afin de le préparer, il ne se rendit compte de rien.

Par contre le deuxième fut loin de passer inaperçu. Il grimaça et tenta de se concentrer sur le plaisir et juste sur le plaisir. Lorsque Draco sentit qu'il commençait à se détendre, il insinua un troisième doigt en lui. Cette fois, Harry laissa échapper un bruit de douleur, après autant de temps, c'était étroit …

Mais Draco savait à quel point c'était nécessaire. Il essaya de temps bien que mal de faire oublier à Harry la présence de ses doigts. S'il voulait aller plus loin, il valait mieux qu'Harry s'y habitue.

Ce qui fut le cas au bout de quelques instants, et lorsque Draco sentit que Harry était sur le point d'atteindre l'extase, il arrêta ses prouesses buccales pour se positionner à l'entrée du brun.

-Harry, tu es sûr que … ?

Pour toute réponse le brun hocha la tête. Tant mieux. Draco n'était pas sûr qu'il ait pu s'arrêter maintenant.

Alors il s'introduisit en Harry. Et attendit que celui-ci se détende. Il avait un mal de dingue à garder son self-contrôle. Il désirait cette homme plus que quiconque sur cette terre, et après si longtemps, il n'avait qu'un envie : le posséder purement et simplement, dans sa forme la plus bestiale.

Alors il commença à aller et venir en lui avec douceur puis accéléra, et alla de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait la tête. Harry, lui, l'avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Draco avec une main sur le membre dur de Harry, tandis que l'autre était étroitement entrelacée avec celle de ce dernier.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Et Draco se laissa tomber sur le corps d'Harry, à bout de souffle. Il sentit alors deux bras l'entourer et entendu à peine Harry murmurer un « putain, que je t'aime ! » dans ses beaux cheveux blonds, avant d'invoquer une couverture sur eux et de s'endormir comme un bien heureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils passèrent la journée suivante à se balader dans San Francisco. Draco lui fit découvrir ses endroits préférés, lui montra la vue qu'offrait son bureau, du haut de la Transamerica Pyramid, le couché de soleil sur l'océan.

Mas plus que tout autre chose, ils profitèrent de la liberté qu'offraient ces lieux. Ici, pas besoin de se cacher, de ne pas s'afficher, de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser.

Bien sûr Harry était connu dans le monde entier, mais les américains avaient bien d'autres choses à faire que de poursuivre un héros anglais, qui semblait visiblement être en très bonne compagnie avec le célèbre Draco Malfoy. Ici, leur homosexualité ne choquait personne … ils étaient juste libre d'être eux-mêmes et de s'aimer à la vue de tous.

Installé dans les bras de Draco face à la mer, Harry savourait chaque instant qu'il passait ici. Mais il savait qu'ils devaient rentrer tôt ou tard, ou sinon on finirait à s'inquiéter de leur absence…Et puis il devait divorcer. Trois jours. Dans trois jours tout cela serait fini. Définitivement.

Il avait peut-être aussi intérêt à mettre Ron au courant. Et rapidement.

Et s'ils ne rentraient pas ? ... Cette idée l'effleura un instant, mais c'était impossible, il le savait bien.

-Dis Dray ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-On reviendra ?

-Où ?

-Ici, face à cette mer, à San Francisco, on reviendra ?

-Quand tu veux …

-Merci.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco refermait la petite boîte en bois sculpté sur la cheminée et se laissa tomber sur un canapé moelleux. Harry se contenta de s'allonger sur ledit canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant, laissant celui-ci jouer avec ses cheveux.

-Lacky ?

-Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

-Pourrais-tu m'apporter les Gazette du Sorcier de ces derniers jours et un café s'il te plait ?

-Tout de suite Draco Malfoy Monsieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe réapparut avec la commende de son maître.

Draco but une gorgée de café et se saisit du journal.

Il avala de travers.

-Dray ?

- … ET MERDE !!!

Harry se releva d'un coup, regardant Draco avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ???

-Draco, que se passe-t-il ?!

Harry se saisit du journal et pâlit instantanément. En grand, à la Une, on pouvait admirer une magnifique photo d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser tendrement sur l'embarcadero. On pouvait lire en gros « _Le Survivant et l'Héritier, des ennemis très …intimes._ »

-Merlin …

-Je crois que si tu voulais cacher ton homosexualité c'est rater Harry … Toute l'Angleterre doit être au courant à l'heure qui l'est.

-Toute ? Genre … Ron ? Les Weasley ? Les avocats du divorce ? Mon ex-femme ?

-Et ma mère. Tous.

-Putain …

-Lacky ! Whisky !

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

-Récapitulons : tu vas voir Ron et moi ma mère, et on se retrouve ici pour dîner si nous sommes encore en vie. Peut-être que si je suis assez maso, je passerai chez Blaise dans la foulée. OK ?

-Ok …

-Bien à tout à l'heure 'Ry. Et bon courage !

-A toi aussi …

Draco mit sa veste et ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée.

-Hé Dray !

Draco se retourna pour regarder Harry.

-Je t'aime !

Draco sourit et laissa la porte en bois finement sculpté claquer derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-TOI !

Harry eut juste le temps de reculer pour éviter le Stupefix que Ron venait de lui lancer.

-Ron ! Attends, je …

-COMMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE CA ?! COMMENT ?!!!! SALAUD !!!!

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas …

-CONNARD ! ET TU TE DISAIS MON FRERE ?!

Harry ne pouvait en placer une, alors rassemblant ses forces, il se concentra et stupéfixa son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer la magie sans baguette parfois …

Les yeux de Ron lançaient des éclairs de rage pure.

Il avait lu l'article, il avait vu les photos … et avait pété une durite.

Luna, en mère avisée, était sorti voir son père avec toute sa ribambelle de rouquins en attendant que leur cher père se calme.

-Ron. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter mon vieux. Dit calmement Harry.

Alors oui, je suis peut-être un connard. Mais je ne suis plus avec Ginny. Et ne fais pas des yeux ronds pareils, ça ne date pas d'hier. On divorce dans trois jours. Et oui, ce qui est dit dans la Gazette est vrai. Je suis bel et bien en couple avec Draco, et ça non plus, ça ne date pas d'hier.

Là, Ron était tout simplement paumé. Plus avec Ginny ? Et il était vraiment avec Draco Malfoy ? Non, mais il devait démentir ! Dire que c'était truqué ! Ne pas admettre la chose de manière aussi évidente !

Et depuis quand Harry Potter était-il gay ?!

-Mais ça ne vient pas de moi, mais d'elle. Si nous nous sommes séparés, c'est parce qu'elle me trompait, j'ignore avec qui mais soit. Si tu veux une date exacte, nous sommes séparés depuis notre anniversaire de mariage. Quelle ironie, non ? Et avant que tu me le demandes : oui, Hermione est au courant depuis longtemps, vu que c'est chez elle que j'ai été habité lorsque que je suis parti de la maison.

Puis, il continua plus doucement :

-Mais peu importe comment tu me considère à présent, pour moi tu resteras toujours mon frère, Ron. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Je te considèrerai comme tel, que tu le veuille ou non. Et maintenant, je vais te libérer de ce sort. Excuse-moi pour ça aussi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

Il lança le contre sort … Et reçu le point de Ron dans la figure. Comme il s'y attendait.

-Ca. C'est pour ne m'avoir rien dit pendant tout ce temps. Mais là Mon cher Potter, je crois que tu as beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à me dire.

Alors Harry raconta. Les soirs où il avait attendu Ginny, le moment où il avait réalisé qu'elle le trompait, qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, le moment où il était parti et qu'il avait senti dans sa propre chambre l'odeur de l'infidélité, ses retrouvailles avec Draco chez Hermione, son « explosion » (ça lui valu un deuxième coup de poids d'ailleurs … mérité, il voulait bien l'avouer), sa remise en couple. Tout. Jusqu'à San Francisco. Enfin, pas dans les détails … Pas que Ronald était cardiaque mais quand même !

-Attends, Blaise savait avant moi ?

-Euh … oui.

-Traître.

-Mais Ron …

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je comprends. Mais ne me demande pas d'accepter, ce serait trop pour moi pour le moment. Toi et Gin', c'était si…parfait.

-Je sais.

-Mais bon, vu ce que tu viens de me dire ce n'était pas si parfait que ça. Mais … la fouine ? T'es sûr ? Et puis depuis quand es-tu gay ???

-Yes. Plus que sûr. Et je ne suis pas gay, je suis Dracosexuel, ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Oh épargne à mon pauvre esprit chaste et innocent les détails s'il te plait ! Surtout que je vais vraiment avoir du mal là. Parce que tu me connais. Malfoy et moi, ce n'est pas … enfin on …

-T'inquiète je sais. Mais il a changé tu sais ? C'est quelqu'un de bien …

-Il va me falloir du temps Harry … Et j'ai besoin de repenser à tout ça …

-Je … je vais te laisser …

Il se leva du canapé dans lequel il s'était assis pour raconter son histoire et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

-Eh 'Ry. Moi aussi.

- … ?

-Je te considèrerai toujours comme mon frère. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Harry sourit et referma la porte derrière lui.

-J'aurais juste voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement …

-Moi aussi.

On pouvait dire qu'hormis le fait que sa joue n'était plus qu'un énorme hématome, et que son frère de cœur détestait l'homme qu'il aimait … tout ne c'était pas si mal passé …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Draco ?!

-Salut 'Mione.

-Que … que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens remettre les choses au point avec la tête de mule qui te sert de mari ! ... Il est dans son bureau ?

Hermione eut un faible sourire et hocha la tête. Merlin ! Il était temps que tout ça s'arrange !

-Hé, Draco ! Ne fait pas sauter toute la maison !

-Je sais me tenir Granger ! Je ne suis pas Harry ! Répondit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est Zabini !!!

-Pas ma faute ! L'habitude …

Et sur ces mots, il monta les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois foncé, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Draco avait un petit côté théâtrale.

-Malfoy ?!

-Salut Monsieur-je-suis-une-tête-de-mule-Zabini ! Content de te voir aussi.

-Malf …

-Chut ! JE parle, tu écoutes.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Tu es chez moi ici.

Draco prit une longue respiration et regarda Blaise dans les yeux.

-Peut-être mais là, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu me fais la gueule maintenant ça suffit ! Je sais que t'es loin d'être ravi que je me sois remis avec Harry, comme le monde entier excepté ta femme peut-être. Mais soit. Je suis heureux Blaise !

Blaise, qui avait encore le regard dur, grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et haussa les épaules.

- … Bon, t'as lu le journal je suppose ?

-Ouais.

-Bon, et es-tu enfin prêt à croire que c'est sérieux ?

-Non. Je continue à croire que c'est un connard qui ne te mérites pas, et qui devrait déjà être enterré sous terre pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Mais Blaise ! Ne peux-tu pas simplement comprendre que j'aime ce type là comme un dingue ?! Que j'ai besoin de lui pour être heureux ?! Ne peux-tu pas simplement te réjouir pour moi ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, il avait posé ses mains sur le bureau de Blaise, regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

-Mais …

-Non Blaise ! Arrête maintenant. Harry est un type bien. Il s'est juste… paumé un moment dans sa vie. Et avec le passé qu'il a, je pense que ça peut se comprendre. Alors, s'il te plait : accepte-le. Pour moi, pour Hermione …

-Ne mêle pas Hermione à ça.

-Si ! C'est son meilleur ami. C'est peut-être qu'il en vaut la peine, non ?

- … Peut-être.

Draco se pinça l'arrête de nez, et soupira. Mais pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que les Serpentards aient si mauvais caractère ?!

-Et qu'a dit Narcissa ?

Draco leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et fit une grimace en soupirant. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil faisant face au bureau et passa ses mains sur son visage en signe de lassitude.

-Elle m'a laissé faire trois pas dans la maison avait de me demander avec de son ton glacial « Depuis quand ? ». Quand je lui ai répondu quatre moi et demi, elle m'a flanqué à la porte. C'est aussi simple que ça. Lucius aurait été fier d'elle c'est pour dire. Mais bon elle se calmera je suppose … D'ici une ou deux décennies. Et Harry qui divorce demain…

-Et bien ! C'est l'extase on dirait mon pote ! Vodka ?

-Un autre jour peut-être. Là je dois rentrer à la maison … Harry s'arrangeait avec la belette, tandis que moi je te parlais ainsi qu'à ma mère … On peut dire que j'ai presque réussi ?

- … Euh ouai, presque …

-Passe un de ses jours au manoir, vieux.

-Ouais ouais …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Harry, t'es déjà rentré ?

-Oui, je suis dans la salle de bain.

… Salle de bain. Cool.

Draco monta à l'étage et rejoignit Harry dans la salle de bains de leur chambre, avec des plans très plaisant en tête.

Mais déchanta très vite. Installé devant le miroir, Harry faisait la moue en regardant sa pommette gauche violacée.

-Harry ! ... Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Ce dernier mordit sa lèvre inférieure et tourna lentement la tête vers Draco.

-Comme, tu le vois, Ron n'y a pas été de main morte…

-Quoi ?! C'est Weasley qui t'as … Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

-Non, Dray, c'est bon. C'est … Je pense que j'aurais réagis pareil à se place.

-Mouais, allez, rapproche-toi, qu'on te soigne.

Il fit apparaître deux tabourets et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Draco alla chercher de la potion et l'imbiba dans un coton de ouate qu'il appliqua avec douceur sur la joue meurtrie de son amant.

-Voilà je pense que c'est bon.

-Merci.

Et hop ! Un petit bisou de remerciement.

-Ca a été toi ? demanda Harry.

-Ma mère a refusé de me voir, ce qui n'est pas une surprise mais je pense que Blaise va arrêter de râler … enfin j'espère. Mais bon, c'est déjà ça …

Harry hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, posant sa tête sur les doux cheveux blonds, alors que celui-ci passait ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer fort contre lui.

-Dis Dray, murmura Harry, tu seras là ?

-Où ?

-Quand je sortirai du tribunal, tu seras là ?

-Oui, si tu as besoin de moi, bien sûr que je serai là.

-Merci. J'ai tellement hâte que tout ça soit fini … si tu savais …

Draco soupira dans le cou d'Harry et souffla :

-Je … ce ne sera pas fini Harry.

-Hein ?

-As-tu lu l'article Harry ?

-Euh …

-Il est bien trop précis. Ils savent que j'étais à San Francisco ces 5 dernières années, que tu vivais ici maintenant, le petit accident avec Logan … Ils ne l'ont pas découvert 'Ry On nous a « dénoncé ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_J'ai essayé de faire un baby suspens, mais je suis pas sûr que ça le fasse :p _

_Vous avez aimé ?^^_

_Prière, soyez indulgent avec l'auteur qui a écrit là son premier lemon…Et je prie pour y être plus ou moins arrivé. _

_Pour le prochain chapitre…On va dire mi-mai ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas trop sûre de moi, vu que mes examens arrivent…Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous le donner au plus vite ;)_

_Ah oui, on parlera beaucoup plus de Hermione, Théo, Ginny et Logan dans le prochain chapitre (Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas été super présents dans ce chapitre mais faut aps les oublier ;) )_

_Gros Bisous tout doux ! Je vous aime !_

_Bilberry_

_P.S : Il y en a-t-il qui ont un bon manga ou un bon bouquin à partager ?_ : D

**RAR :**

**sasha666: **Hello! Tout d'abord merci pour ta revieuw, je suis super contente que tu aimes cette fic! Et désolée de t'avoir tenu éveillée toute une nuit. Mais la lire d'une traite…wow ! ^^ J'espère sincèrement que cette suite ne t'a pas déçue et que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire ! Gros bisous !

**Kenneth**** : **J'avais déjà fait Liberty mais pas encore son prénom alors…Voilà, je suis pas sûre que tu vas lire ce chap' mais je te répond quand même. Je veux te dire aussi que je suis super heureuse que tu sois avec Cédric et que tu sois si pleine de bonheur grâce à lui ! Tu le mérites tellement…Allé tshuss Baby ! =P et bon courage pour ton carnet de voyage !

.


End file.
